Flowers in Winter
by silverfirelizard53
Summary: She was a girl of exceptional talent and a kind heart, but she had been born between two worlds...neither of which she truly belonged. She was Lily Evans, and she had lived as she had died; fighting for the things in life that should have been rightfully hers to claim.
1. A Girl Named Lily and a Boy Named Sev

**A/N:** "Flowers in Winter" is a Harry Potter fanfiction, with all rights belonging to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Entertainment. This story is canon, meaning that it will follow the lives of the characters as outlined by the books. The only guaranteed pairing at this point will be eventual Lily/James. Since this story was originally created in the summer of 2015, any canonical information released after this point (e.g. "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child") may not be compatible with the main plot. Minor issues will be fixed, but anything major will be indicated with an Author's Note.

This story is, first and foremost, a depiction of Lily Evans's life. It starts from the beginning of Hogwarts, and it will continue all the way to her death. Therefore, this story will be very long. My reasons for writing such a behemoth of a project are as such: 1) Lily is my favorite character, 2) Not many people give her (and Severus Snape AND James Potter) appropriate credit, 3) I would like to practice my writing, and 4) I need a project. The plot will jump around as she ages, but there will be an overall theme that climaxes with the Order of the Phoenix.

Special thanks to my very best friend and beta, Firefly. She has read many of my stories over the years (almost all of which have been abandoned), so the fact that she continues to read my stories is a testament to our friendship rather than my writing abilities. Thank you so much, my Cow Best Friend.

Without further ado, this is "Flowers in Winter". I hope you enjoy! -Silver

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **A Girl Named Lily and a Boy Named Sev**

* * *

In the little town of Cokeworth, stuck right between the Upper and the Lower halves, stood an old mill leftover from the days of the Industrial Revolution. It had once been something of an impressive operation, belching thick black smoke into the air as far as the eye could see. Now, however, it was empty and crumbling. Teenagers had thrown rocks through the glass, and the blackened brick walls were cluttered with graffiti. It was also where the squatters stayed, and everyone knew that.

It was late August in the year 1971, and the days were long and the weather was hot. The school year had not yet started, so children roamed the streets of Cokeworth freely, picking fights and feuding over territory. The river was the ultimate prize, because it split the town in half and ran right past the old mill. A different group owned it everyday, and whoever had it controlled the foot traffic on both the two bridges. There were three different armies of children: the Lower, the Upper, and East Cove Prep School. Each group had their own rules, but only one thing remained constant across all three:

Nobody messed with Lily Evans and Severus Snape.

The reason for this was quite clear and unimpressive: Lily's father owned the only toy store in town, and if another child (regardless of loyalties) broke the number one rule, Mr. Evans banned them from his store. He would lift the ban, of course, like any good shop owner concerned about business, but only after the perpetrator gave a heartfelt apology. Severus Snape, odd as he was, was Lily's best friend and all the same rules applied to him as well.

Now, the number one rule allowed Lily and Sev to go where they pleased. It didn't matter who had control of the bridges, they were the only ones allowed to cross regardless of the current winner. This was fortunate, because Lily came from the Upper (on the side closest to the town center but still not rich enough to go to East Cove) and Sev from the Lower (which was just poor all around). They met every day at Weston Park, next to the broken swings and the slide with half of it bent as though an elephant had sat on it. What they did all day was largely a mystery to the other children. They two kept to themselves mostly, but on occasion they would join in on the action if one of the armies had something particularly enticing to offer.

That was the case today, a Friday. A few scouts spotted the pair on the southernmost tip of the Upper, where the river slowed just enough to make it the prime location to skip rocks. Lily watched the approaching children cautiously, her hand still curled around a flat rock perfect for either skipping or striking snotty boys on the head. Although she used her father's toy store as a cheap shot against bullies, she was quite capable of putting up a fight. Lily was tall, taller than most boys in her class right now, and she had wild auburn hair. Sev, on the other hand, was quite small and scrawny, but he had the look of a child who pulled the wings off flies so people tended to avoid him. They stood, shoulder to shoulder, as the five other children hurried down the riverbank.

"Hey," said John Abney, leader of the Upper and son of the grocer. "We need your help."

Lily's bright green eyes narrowed as she surveyed the group. The only children she recognized were Marc Davies and Anna Matlock, who were both from the Lower. "Let me guess," she said in a lofty voice. "East Cove's got the bridges."

"Yeah, and they're playing dirty," replied Anna.

"One of them shot me in the head!" John said, infuriated. "I've got a welt."

He did.

"They took my brother and they locked him in the mill!" said Marc desperately.

"For real?" Lily asked. "They know better than to do that. No one's allowed in the mill. All the grown ups say it's dead dangerous."

Marc's eyes were shining. "I know. You must help him! Please?"

"This is nasty business. Why me?"

"Because you two are the only ones who can cross the bridge right now," said Anna. "Plus, you two are the only ones brave enough to go inside."

Lily sighed. "Which brother, Marc?"

"Christopher."

Sev leaned forward to whisper in Lily's ear. "Christopher's seven. The Davies don't have a home any more. They've been staying at their aunt's next door to me. He's always getting into all sorts of trouble. I heard their mum killed herself."

"Don't be crass, Sev," Lily hissed quietly.

Lily Evans, of Number 53 West Poplar Street, was a remarkable young lady. In fact, there was a rumor circulating among the children that she was a witch, on account of her red hair and green eyes. Funny enough, this was actually the truth, though the town had no way of knowing the full story. She was also a daughter, a sister, a best friend, and a bright student. Above all else (and more important than the fact that she was a future attendee of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry), Lily Evans was a kind-hearted girl. This was the driving factor behind most of her decisions.

"Fine," she declared to the group at large. "What do you want me to do?"

It was a simple enough plan; she and Sev were to walk across the bridge and politely ask East Cove to hand over Christopher Davies. If the group didn't immediately comply, the other two armies were prepared to barter up to three days worth of free river territory just to settle the dispute. If that failed, Lily would enter the mill and retrieve him on her own.

"What's in it for us?" asked Sev before they agreed.

Anna smiled. "Heard you guys crashed your bike the other day, right?"

Lily did indeed have a bicycle. It was old and rusted and dreadfully pink, but it was great for getting around town. Or at least it had been, until Lily and Sev (who rode on the handlebars) crashed into Mrs. Hodge's garden wall last week. The front tire was all bent now, and they still had the scratches on their knees to prove it.

"Yeah," Lily replied. "Can you fix it?"

"Not me, but my pap," the gap-toothed girl replied. "We'll get it all nice for you. He's got some extra parts in the shop."

"But Sev and I are going away to school next week."

"Then it'll be here when you get back."

Lily stuck out her hand. "Deal."

She and Sev made their way to the bridge and left the other children on the riverbank to discuss potential back-up plans. Sev had not spoken to the others during the exchange, but that was his usual policy. He was quiet and guarded, and this only added to his peculiarities.

"Stupid Muggles," he muttered, panting as they climbed up the bank. "Nothing but a bunch of bullies."

"Oh hush," Lily replied, though not unkindly. She was always full of good humor. "Admit it, Sev, you like being able to cross the bridge for free, and I know you like the respect. What's the point of being special if you can't help someone in need?"

Sev did not respond to this. Now that they were on the road, Lily marched to the bridge. The old mill sat on the other side, empty and derelict as always. It was quite the imposing landmark, but she wasn't afraid of it. Sev reckoned that Lily wasn't afraid of anything. That was why she had acquired such an audience with the other children, not because of her red hair or the fact that her father owned the toy store. She demanded the attention. Whenever she was on a mission, Lily would get this certain look on her face. Her eyes would flash, and her mouth would become a thin line of anger.

As they crossed, several children on bicycles came out from behind the nearby buildings. Those who went to East Cove had money. They had nice madras shirts and neatly parted haircuts and cap guns. Sev flinched as they were surrounded, but Lily stood her ground. She crossed her arms when Tony Wright took a step forward.

"We've been looking for you!" he said, and the tone of his voice was higher than normal. He seemed nervous. "There's something in the mill!"

"Oh, do you mean Christopher Davies?" Lily replied sharply. "I already heard the whole story. How dare you, Anthony Wright! I ought to tell your mother that you were playing in the mill."

He shuddered, but continued anyway. "No, I mean there's something scary in there…like a monster. I don't know what it is, but it came after us."

Lily narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean? Where's Christopher? You don't mean to tell me that you left him in there all by hisself?"

"You got to help him. Like you guys saved Bill last year."

There was a boy in the circle who would not meet their eyes. Lily exchanged a glance with Sev, but her best friend remained silent. They had indeed rescued Bill last year, from a Hinkypunk in the river. Of course, nobody was supposed to know that. It was a magical creature. "Oh, you're not still on about that, Tony. Even Bill's mum says he made the whole thing up. There's no such thing as monsters."

Bill turned red, but he didn't argue. None of the grown ups believed him anyway.

"I'm still not going back in there," Tony declared.

"You're a coward, then," said Lily. "Nothing but a filthy, stinking coward, Tony Wright! I would have thought better of you. Come on, Sev. Somebody has to go help the poor dear, and it might as well be us."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd of East Cove children, who parted to let them pass on the way to the mill. Whispers followed them. Even though the police had forbidden the residents of Cokeworth from going into the old mill, everyone knew how to get inside. It was a secret passed down through siblings and friends. Lily's older sister had told her years ago that there was an unprotected back door, but it had probably never occurred to Tuney that Lily might actually try to get inside.

But that was where Tuney was wrong. She was always wrong.

Once they were out of earshot from East Cove, Sev started to complain again. "But Lily, what if there actually is a monster inside?"

"We'll be safe," she said. "We've got our wands with us."

She patted the waistband of her shorts, where her brand new wand was currently concealed. It wasn't technically supposed to leave the box yet, but the presence of such a magical item made the whole thing feel real. She was a witch, after all. The wand was ten and a quarter inches long, made of willow with a unicorn hair core. When Lily had held it for the first time, it shot out gold sparks that danced through the air like stars. She already loved it, and she had not even used it yet.

"Magic isn't allowed outside of school, you know."

"Professor McGonagall said it was okay in the case of an emergency," she pointed out. "I made sure to ask her whenever she came to explain magic to my parents."

Sev frowned, a curtain of greasy hair falling forward to hide his anxiety. "Yes, but I would not want to argue that on technicality alone."

The back door had a busted lock, just as Tuney had said. Even if the town government tried to put up a new one, someone would always break it within a matter of hours. The mill was an important location for the criminals of Cokeworth, even if drugs and alcohol were all there was to do in such a small town. Still, no one was likely to be hanging around in the middle of the day except for the squatters banned from sleeping on the Weston Park benches…certainly no monsters. Tony Wright was probably afraid of a shadow. Lily smiled back at her best friend in excitement. Then she took a deep breath, and pushed her way inside.

The earth was in the process of reclaiming the abandoned space. Weeds and vines had poked through the holes in the floorboards, which were all dangerously weak with dry rot. What glass remained in the windows was cloudy with grime, and the late afternoon sunlight cast spooky shadows in the far corners of the building. The two children looked around. The place seemed empty, and no sound from outside penetrated the high walls but the lonely whistle of the wind.

"Incredible," said Lily, and her voice echoed.

A broken bottle crunched under the heel of her plimsolls as she made to walk across the room, the glass reduced to nothing more than sparkling grit on the dirty floors. There was something charming about the abandoned building, and it captured her attention like a spell. The place didn't smell quite so good, but the feelings of disuse and long-term neglect invoked proper nostalgia. Everyone in the town knew the history of the old mill, but now Lily could actually see it for herself. She turned around, green eyes trained to the ceiling. Her grandfather had worked in here, once upon a time.

"I don't understand why they haven't torn this place down yet," said Sev, kicking at another empty bottle.

"No idea. Do you think maybe somebody owns it?"

"Who'd want a place like this?"

"Maybe there's treasure hidden in here!"

Sev gave her sardonic look. "We're not here for treasure, remember?"

"Right," said Lily, and then she cupped her hands around her mouth. "Christopher, are you in here?"

A flock of birds took flight from the overhead rafters.

"Maybe he went home?" Sev said hopefully.

"No," said Lily. "We've got to search the whole place. We should split up. You go left, and I'll go right."

Before he had a chance to respond, there was the sound of something shifting in the far shadows. Both Lily and Sev jumped to orient themselves in that direction. All at once, the old mill felt sinister.

"Hello?" she said cautiously. "Christopher? Is that you?"

The noise echoed again, this time from behind them. Lily pivoted and took a step back so that she and Sev were pressed against each other. She could feel him trembling next to her, and she curled her left hand around the tail of his smock for reassurance. Her other hand, however, reached for the wand in the waistband of her shorts. The wood felt warm against her fingertips, as if it sensed the danger and longed to react with a spell.

Another sound, this time from one of the back rooms, split the silence. It was much louder than the others, as though something had fallen from a great height. Lily pointed her wand in that direction, wishing she knew a few proper spells. Sev had also drawn his wand.

"What is it?" she whispered to him.

"I-I don't know? A boggart maybe?"

"What's a boggart?"

A cold wind, like the blast from a freezer, blew across their faces. It lifted the hair off Lily's neck, and the sudden exposure sent chills down her arms. She summoned the energy required to fight, but before she had a chance to act on the impulse, a disembodied voice yelled, "GET OUT!"

Lily's wand arm dropped. She rolled her eyes. Perhaps she was a little too young to be rolling her eyes, but she had picked up the habit from her sister. "It's just a ghost."

"We know you're there," Sev shouted. His face was pink with embarrassment at having been frightened in front of Lily by something as trivial as a ghost. "Show yourself!"

An elderly man materialized in front of the two children. He was transparent, floating several centimeters off the ground. His clothes were vaguely wizardish, but Lily did not know enough about that kind of fashion to pinpoint a year. He looked down at them.

"Ah," he said. "Magic children, of course."

"I know you," Lily replied, returning her wand to its original hiding place. "You sometimes haunt the upper floors of the library. I saw you trying to scare Mrs. Hodge once when I was seven, but nobody believed me."

"You know Muggles can't see you, right?" Sev asked him.

The transparent man grinned. "Yes, but if I try hard enough, they can sometimes feel me."

Lily scoffed. "Good luck with Mrs. Hodge, then. She doesn't notice nothing."

"Not even two alive children crashing through her garden wall on a bicycle," Sev said, and his mouth twitched in the vague approximation of a smile. Lily grinned back.

"I'll have you know that I am very intimidating," said the ghost.

"The library thinks you're a dead woman in a black dress, you know. That's what they tell all the little kids on Halloween."

"My goodness," the ghost replied, affronted. "That is very rude. I have been haunting that library for nearly two hundred years! I must remedy the situation immediately."

Lily quickly stepped in front of him, although it would not have done much good. "Before you go, Mr. Ghost, is there a little boy in here somewhere?"

"Yes," said the ghost, already preoccupied with his plans to terrorize the library. He pointed to the back rooms. "Down that staircase. Those other nasty brats told him that he was going to be sacrificed to a demon, but I think I scared them pretty good."

"Thank you," said Lily.

The ghost was already leaving through the walls. "Don't thank me! They interrupted my important business. I can't stand those who waste their time with meaningless pursuits."

Then he was gone.

"What's he got to be angry about?" Lily asked Sev. "He's got all the time in the world."

"I'd be angry if Tony Wright and those other stupid Muggles interrupted me. Doesn't even matter if it was important."

"Oh, Sev."

They hurried to the back room and located the stairs down to the basement. The wood was weak and precarious, but she did not have to take more than a few steps down before there was the undeniable sob of a child. He was at the bottom. Lily held out her hand.

Imagine what it must have been like for Christopher Davies, alone and terrified at the bottom of what he had been told was a portal to hell. He looked up at the kind face of his savior, whose head, at that moment, had been shrouded in a beam of sunlight filtering through the dirty and broken windows. Now Lily was not much older, but to a seven-year-old, she was practically an adult already. This was her legacy: one hand reaching down to someone in need.

The step that she was standing on broke, and Lily stumbled all the way to the ground. Sev shouted her name, but she was only down for a second. When she stood up, wincing slightly from the pain in her bloody kneecaps, there was still a good-natured smile on her face.

"Are you okay?" Sev asked. He was on his hands and knees at the edge of the staircase, but he had not attempted to climb down.

"I'm fine," she said. "Do you think you can help us up, though? It smells like a little bit like a loo down here."

By the time all three children had both feet safely up on the ground floor, they were sweaty and covered in the grime that had layered the staircase. Christopher cried quietly into the back of Lily's shirt, his arms wrapped so tightly around her midriff that she could hardly move. She hugged him back, stroking the mop of brown hair and whispering soft words. It wasn't like he had a mum to do that for him anymore.

"Nothing but a bunch of bullies," Sev said bitterly.

"Oh Sev," Lily replied, shaking her head. "There will always be bullies, magic or not. I can promise you that."

The sunshine was bright after being inside the old mill. Lily held the young boy's hand as she marched him right past Tony Wright and the army of the East Cove Prep School. When they reached the bridge, she turned around. Her red hair fluttered in the wind, green eyes flashing. In that moment, Sev thought she did indeed look like a witch, even in her plimsolls and grimy t-shirt.

"There wasn't a monster in there!" she shouted. "Tony Wright, you're just an awful bully afraid of shadows. How dare you scare a little boy? I'm watching you from now on. No more tall tales!"

He balanced on his bicycle. "How are you supposed to watch me? Didn't your mother say that you were going off to that fancy lottery school?"

"I have my ways," she said mysteriously, and left him to decide what that meant.

After they returned Christopher to his brother and got a promise that the bicycle would be fixed, Lily and Sev headed back to Weston Park. It was where they had first met, a little over two years ago, and the place held special memories. They sat on the swings and waited for dusk to fall, when Lily was supposed to return home for supper. Sev's parents didn't care how late he stayed out. In fact, they hardly noticed when he was at home in the first place. The two children didn't talk about it much, but Lily knew more about his situation than she let on. She was very observant.

"Four days now," she said, twisting herself around on the swing. "Not counting today, at least. Aren't you happy?"

Sev smiled properly for the first time all day. It had a pleasant effect on his features, and his black eyes sparkled. "I can't wait!"

When she could not twist the swing any further, and the chains pinched her fingers, Lily let go. She spun in a circle as it unwound, her hair flying in an arc behind her. When it finally slowed, she giggled with dizzy euphoria. "Oh, it's going to be such a great adventure. I can just feel it!"

"Yes, Lily," said Sev. "It'll be the best kind of adventure."

Now that the world had stopped spinning, Lily looked around at what she could see of her little town. West Poplar Street was a few blocks over, but her house was currently out of view. The bustling town center was only visible over the treetops due to the high steeple of the church and the wind vane on top of the library. Even though she could only see it in her mind's eye, her father's little toy store occupied the spot between the library and the pharmacy. It was a humble shop, but there was nothing finer in the world by Lily's standards. There was the door with the little bell on it, and the front window display that changed at the beginning of every month. She had spent many afternoons there helping her father with the merchandise, and it was almost like a second home.

To her left, she could just see one of the bridges. Children from the Lower were jumping out from behind the trees, throwing handfuls of mud at the East Cove army, who in turn pelted them with their cheating cap guns. Someone was likely to get hurt soon, and they would all get a talking-to at school come September. For now, though, it was war. Their cries were like D-Day on the beaches of Normandy. Every child in Cokeworth participated in the wars to some extent, even if they later denied it as teenagers.

Above everything else, taller than the church steeple and the wind vane on top of the library, stood the old mill. It had been in the background of Lily's entire life, always present and always visible from every corner in the little town of Cokeworth. This was her world, and even though she did not belong, Lily loved it for the stability and the honesty that it had provided in her life. She sighed, and rested her head against the chain.

"Sev, are you going to miss this place at all?" she asked.

He gave her a surprised look, as if she had just asked him if he would miss having the stomach flu. "Absolutely not!"

"That's not true, I know you better than that," she sighed, but there was a smile on her face all the same. "You'll miss some things about this place, I promise you. It doesn't mean that we won't enjoy Hogwarts, because we definitely will. Missing something only means that you've got good memories, Sev…and we've got lots of good memories already."


	2. The Start of Everything

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **The Start of Everything**

* * *

The doorbell rang, splitting the sleepy silence that had dominated this particular Sunday morning. Lily bolted down the stairs before anyone else could reach the door, and she yanked it open. Sev stood on their front doorstep, soaked to the bone and dripping water on the welcome mat. It was raining something dreadful outside, just as it had been the entire morning. He gave her a rather forlorn look, his dark hair stuck to his face in slick ropes.

"Oh Sev," she laughed, "You look so silly. Get inside before you freeze!"

"Why didn't you come? You said you would meet me after you went to church."

"Mother insisted that I pack today."

As he stepped over the threshold, a handsome woman with blonde hair came hurrying down the staircase. She had a basket of laundry balanced on one hip, and a set of old jumpers draped over the opposite arm. She smiled at the sight of the newcomer.

"Good morning, Severus. Sorry about the rain. I can dry those clothes for you. Would you like something to wear in the meantime?"

"Yes, Mrs. Evans," he replied meekly.

She handed him a dirty towel from the basket. "Here, stand on that so nobody slips. I'll go grab something from the back."

Lily's mother always kept extra clothes around for the sole purpose of offering to Sev. They were nothing more than a few hand-me-downs that she had picked up from the local church clothing swap. Charlotte Evans had a bit of a soft spot when it came to the boy, though she would not have admitted this out loud to any of her friends in the village. The Snape family was not popular, and, in fact, Lily's father had forbidden her from going anywhere near Tobias Snape. He was a drunk and a cheat, and it was no secret to anyone.

Sev only needed a minute in the bathroom to change out of his wet clothes, and then Lily dragged him up the stairs to her bedroom. They passed her sister Petunia in the upstairs hallway. The fourteen-year-old girl was dressed to go outside; she wore a rain slicker pulled over a floral print romper and a pair of blue galoshes. Lily didn't have the faintest idea where her sister was headed, but she figured it had something to do with Charlie Wright (Tony Wright's older, more attractive brother).

"Oh," said Tuney, her eyes narrowing in dislike at the sight of Lily's best friend. "It's you."

Sev didn't say anything, but he returned her glare with one of his own. Although the two sisters looked a lot alike, there was something strikingly different about their mannerisms that set them apart. Lily always stood tall, poised on the balls of her feet like she was dancing. Tuney, on the other hand, moved with her shoulders hunched forward to hide her height. Her ash blonde hair, although styled meticulously, didn't shine in quite the same fashion as Lily's beautiful red waves.

"Don't you have somewhere to go?" Lily asked sharply.

"Hmph," Tuney replied, and she turned her nose up at them before continuing down the staircase. A second later, the front door opened and closed with more force than was necessary. Lily could feel the windowpanes rattling in their slots.

Because she was in the middle of packing, Lily's tiny bedroom was a wreck. A small pile of clothes covered her bedspread, and the trunk sat open at the foot. They had to climb over her brand new cauldron just to get to the other side. If Sev found the mess deplorable, he did not speak up. Instead, he immediately descended upon the pile of textbooks by the wardrobe with a jealous moan. Lily had used the bit of money leftover from her birthday to purchase a few extra books, including _Hogwarts: A History_ and _The Philosophy of the Mundane: Why the Muggles Prefer Not to Know_. The latter was difficult to understand, but the history of her new school had been so fascinating that she had read some sections more than once.

Sev didn't bother to ask permission to touch her books; he just sank onto the carpeted floor and started reading. Lily left him to it; his mother could not afford such luxuries. Everything he owned was second-hand. She set to folding her long winter cloaks, and once Mother had returned from downstairs, the two of them packed all the clothes that she wanted to take to school. Finally, Lily added her cauldron, which had collapsed down to practically nothing.

"I think that should do for this morning," said Mother. "You know, these trunks are a lot more spacious than I would have thought possible."

"Magic," Sev mumbled from behind _Hogwarts: A History_.

"Yes, well, I suppose that's going to be the answer to everything now, isn't it?" came Mother's reply, and the corners of her mouth pulled down into a frown. "Even so...how about I make us some lunch? I bet magic can't make sandwiches quite like mine. Lily, could you please go put the rest of these winter clothes in Petunia's closet? I think I will bring them to the church consignment sale this year. You've outgrown them."

"Are you coming?" Lily asked the boy sitting on her bedroom floor.

"Wha — oh, yes," Sev replied.

He carefully replaced the book back on the pile after double-checking his page number. Then he followed Lily down the hallway. The Evans had a comfortable little townhouse with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The rooms were narrow and dim, but it was decorated in such a fashion to give the illusion of space. Lily's mother had painted little flowers on the crown molding, and there was plenty of electric light to keep the shadows at bay. Compared to Sev's house, it was positively bursting with cheerfulness. He lingered on the threshold of Tuney's room as Lily pried open the storage bins at the back of her sister's closet.

That was when he spotted something.

"Lily?" Sev asked. "What's this?"

"What's what?" she called.

"This."

He reached for an open envelope on the desk, cognizant of the fact that the older girl would kill him if she ever found out that he had stepped into her bedroom. The envelope was heavy, made from the same manila parchment that had carried their Hogwarts acceptance letters two months ago. Inside was a letter written by a person with neat, slanted handwriting. Sev's eyes grew wide as he read, and by the time that Lily had emerged from the closet, her hair frizzy from the static of her sister's clothes, he was practically jumping in excitement.

"It's from Professor Dumbledore. He wrote to your sister!" he said.

"Give me that," Lily demanded, and she snatched the letter out of his hand to read.

 _Dear Miss Petunia Evans,_

 _I am sorry to say that I cannot offer you a place at my school. Hogwarts is only for children who are born with magic, and it is impossible to acquire that by any other means. Why your sister has these abilities and not you is a phenomenon I cannot explain because we do not fully understand either. Usually magic is passed down through families._

 _This does not mean that you are unexceptional, Petunia. Even the smallest grain of rice can tip the scale one way or another. You sent me the most eloquent and well-written letter that I have ever received from a teenager (and I work at a school, so you should be proud!). I believe that you are smart and capable of whatever you set your mind to achieving. Your sister Lily will be in for a rough adjustment, and she may struggle to find friends at first. I am glad that she has such a thoughtful sister at home to help her._

 _Truly, I am sorry that this letter does not bring good news. Please feel free to write to me again if you ever wish to talk._

 _I am, yours most sincerely,_

 _Professor Albus Dumbledore_

"Thoughtful?" Sev muttered in disbelief.

"Hush," Lily replied. "We shouldn't be looking at this. Put it back how you found it."

"It was just on the desk. What's wrong with you? Don't you see what this is? This is proof that wizards watch the Muggle mail. How else could it have gotten there?"

The girl worked her bottom lip between her teeth. "I just don't think we should be snooping, that's all. It's none of our business."

The truth, however, was more complicated than that. As Sev folded the letter and returned it to its original position, Lily fought with emotions that confused her. It was something like pity and remorse all wrapped up into one uncomfortable knot at the bottom of her stomach. For the first time, she thought about what it might be like for her sister, watching magic through another's eyes. It didn't feel good.

"The food is ready!" called Mother from the foot of the stairs.

"Come on," Sev said, grabbing her hand. "We can talk about it later."

Late Tuesday night, just as they were getting ready for bed, Lily and Tuney got into a huge argument. It started in the bathroom, over something petty and unimportant, but it carried into the hallway. What started off as a squabble had now dissolved into a shouting match that could be heard all throughout the house and surely in the neighbors' houses as well.

"I forgot, okay!" Tuney yelled. "I forgot that Perfect Lily needed to be all packed and ready to go for her big day tomorrow. Nobody wants me around because I would just mess everything up. It all needs to be absolutely perfect, so she can go to her perfect school and make all sorts of Perfect New Friends."

She had accented the last three words so harshly that spit flew from her mouth. Normally, Lily would have used that as an excuse to tease her, but her older sister looked so frightening at the moment that she did not dare in fear of horrendous retaliation. Even though she wore a floral nightgown, Tuney might as well have been a vicious dragon.

"Never you mind!" Lily shouted back. "I didn't know it was so important to you! I'll just get my own hairbrush later! I bet my new friends will be nice enough to let me borrow theirs."

Tuney stomped her foot. "I hate you!"

"And I hate you even more!"

For a split second, time seemed to freeze. Both girls stared at each other, chests heaving and eyes flashing. Then, Tuney arched her arm back and threw a plastic hairbrush straight at Lily's head. The younger girl ducked, hands covering her face, but the object did not even strike her. Instead, with a loud crack, it ricocheted in a random direction, hitting the bannister and falling down the stairs just as their parents arrived on the landing.

Certainly not for the first time in her life, Lily had accidently used magic. She peered between her fingers in case Tuney decided to throw something else. Her sister, however, did not say anything. She turned and ran to her bedroom, slamming the door so hard that a nearby photograph fell right off the wall and broke into a thousand pieces.

Lily's eyes filled with tears. She ran into her own bedroom and threw herself down upon the bed, burying her head in the pillows. Outside in the hallway, their parents talked in low voices as her mother pushed the shattered glass into a neat pile against the wall.

"You take Petunia. She needs a level head right now," Mother told Father. "I'll deal with Lily."

Even through the muffled sounds of her sobbing, the younger girl could hear her mother enter the tiny bedroom, pulling the door shut behind her. Surely, she would be in trouble for using magic on her sister, accidental or otherwise. The corner of the bed dipped as Mother sat down. She put a gentle hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Go away," the young girl said, and then, added as an afterthought: "Please."

Mother pulled her upright. "Come now, Lily. Sit up and stop crying. You are eleven-years-old. This does not warrant real tears."

"I'm going to be in trouble," she murmured, pressing her hands against her eyes to stem the flood of tears. "Tuney made me use magic, and now I'm going to be expelled."

"Nonsense. Professor McGonagall said that his happens all the time before school. You haven't even learned how to control it yet, so they can't expect you to react like a fully trained witch. You are just a child. Besides, that was such a little thing, dear; it probably wasn't even proper magic. I don't see any owls from your government."

This was true. Lily stared at her mother, frowning thoughtfully. "Maybe they're waiting until they can capture me on the train platform."

"I doubt that very seriously. That would be a lot of work for no reason whatsoever," Mother replied evenly, in an attempt to placate her once and for all.

She steered Lily to the edge of the bed and handed her a handkerchief from her pocket. The young girl blew her nose and sniffled.

"Why does Tuney hate me so much now?" Lily asked.

In the mirror, she could see that her mother had a stern look on her face. "She doesn't hate you, Lily. She's just jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Of course, Lily! You get to have this wonderful opportunity all by yourself. Frankly, I'm a little jealous as well. Even now, as an adult, I think it sounds like a grand adventure."

Lily looked up at her mother, feeling guilty. Charlotte Day Evans had grown up in foster care, being shunted back and forth between relatives until someone finally offered up enough money to send her to school. She probably would have jumped at the opportunity to attend a mysterious magic school in the north.

"I'm sorry, Mother," she said quietly.

"Don't be sorry," the older woman replied, gently pulling her fingers through a knot in Lily's hair. "As a mother, I want nothing more than to see my beautiful daughters get everything they want in life."

"Tuney can't have what she wants."

Mother wore a tired smile. "When I was little, I wanted to be a dancer. I wanted to go to London and dance on stage in front of thousands of people. But that dream wasn't meant to come true. I don't have the body of a dancer, nor the money. I'm much better at gardening, anyway. God had different plans for me, just as he has a plan for everyone. Dancing wasn't what I really wanted. It wouldn't have made as happy as I am now…because I am so very happy here with your father. Petunia will learn that soon enough, and then she will be happy when she finds her place in life."

"But what if Tuney doesn't ever learn that," Lily asked, worried. "What if she's mean to me for the rest of her life?"

"Lily," Mother scolded. "That's no way to speak of your sister. Besides, as long as I'm still alive, I'll make sure that my daughters love each other."

Lily bit her lip, averting her eyes from the reflection in the mirror. Mother knelt before her youngest daughter. She held both of her hands between her own and gave them an earnest squeeze. Mother was a gentle soul. She had soft blonde hair and little laugh lines around her bright green eyes.

"Look at me, Lily. Everyone has a purpose in this world. You are a witch for a reason. God must have decided that they needed you more than we need you here in Cokeworth. He has a plan for a Petunia, as well. You know that, right? Your sister will be alright."

Lily gave one last sniff, and then she nodded.

"Besides," Mother said, pushing herself off the ground. "We're spending the rest of the week in London as a treat for Petunia. We're going to see a play and do whatever else she wants to do. You've never had anything quite so wonderful by yourself."

"No," Lily laughed. "That's not fair."

Mother playfully pinched her cheek. "Yes it is, and you know it."

"I was only joking. I hope you have a good time."

Her mother turned off the lights and opened the door to leave, filling the tiny bedroom with light from the hallway. Father had still not retreated from Tuney's bedroom, but Lily pushed it from her mind for the time being. Mother was saying her goodnight.

"Sleep tight, Lily-dearest. Tomorrow is a big day."

"I expect I won't sleep very well," she replied, pulling back the covers to her bed.

"All the same, you've got to try."

Then she closed the door, leaving Lily alone in the dark with her thoughts.

The trip to London took nearly three and a half hours. For most of the drive, Lily dozed in the back seat of their hatchback, her tired and nervous brain playing tricks on her as the scenery flew past the window. When they finally pulled up at King's Cross station, she jolted right out of her dreams. Father put her school trunk on a cart and wheeled it across the road. Still standing by the car, Lily took a deep breath and adjusted her school bag higher up on her shoulder. This was it. She pulled out her train ticket and ran to catch up.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Mother asked uncertainly.

People jostled them as they stood in the middle between platforms nine and ten. Lily nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Now that the moment had come, she felt apprehensive...like she was standing at the edge of a swimming pool. She was not worried about her place in this strange new world, but she was rather reluctant to experience that first shock of cold water. It still seemed too perfect to be true, even with her magic wand tucked in the waistband of her skirt. _Run at the barrier_. That's what Professor McGonagall had said. She turned to look at her parents, smiled nervously, and then she dashed right through the crowd.

There was no collision.

She burst onto a train platform that had not existed moments before. The sunlight sparkled down from the glass rooftop, and the air was cloudy with steam. On the tracks stood an enormous scarlet train. The words _Hogwarts Express_ was emblazoned on the side of it in big, gold letters. All around her, the platform was alive with people; there were parents hugging their children goodbye and the constant shouts of friends greeting after a summer apart. Cats meowed in their baskets and owls hooted from their wire cages.

A woman walked past Lily carrying a newspaper, and she could've sworn the people in the photograph waved.

"...fifteen Galleons on the Tornadoes winning the League," said a man sitting on the bench.

"Are you daft?" replied his friend. "Puddlemere United's got it for sure."

To Lily's right, a group of elderly ladies were chatting. "The whole family is dead. Not a scratch on their bodies…"

"I wonder if it has anything to do with that man. You know who I'm talking about, right?"

"Dearest, we mustn't speak of that here…"

Lily was breathless with awe. She turned around to wait for her family, and they charged through the barrier seconds later. Mother glanced around; her green eyes were open wide with shock. Father looked positively overwhelmed. Even Tuney had forgotten to seem cross in her moment of absolute wonder. Lily bounced forward to drag them further along the platform as several more witches and wizards hurried through the barrier.

"This is incredible," Father whispered, watching a man levitate his son's trunk through the open door of a train compartment.

The young girl had the sudden, inexplicable feeling that she was being watched. She quickly glanced around the platform until the culprit caught her eye. It was only Sev. His mouth twitched upwards into a smile when she waved, but he would not come any closer. Standing next to him was a rather sour-looking woman. The two greatly resembled one another; she had his sharp nose, thin face, and sallow complexion. There was an unpleasant expression on her face as she surveyed the activities of the train platform, her eyes darting around as though every single person were out to do her harm. It was obvious that this was Severus's mother. Lily had never actually met her before.

Sev glanced up at his mother to ensure that she was otherwise preoccupied, and then he gestured to the train. His meaning was clear, _see you on the train_. Lily nodded.

"Tuney?" she said, turning to her older sister instead. "Tuney, can I talk to you?"

Lily stepped off to the side, careful to stand just far enough away from their parents to avoid being overheard. Neither Charlotte nor Paul Evans even noticed. They were too fascinated by the people and the excitement around them to pay much attention to their daughters right now. Tuney gave her younger sister an apprehensive look, and she did not move any closer.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," said Lily, hanging her head. She was not talking about last night's argument.

"Sorry?"

"Yes. I don't want to leave with us hating each other. I'm sorry that you're not a witch. I really wish you were because I'm going to miss you."

Tuney gave her a dark look. "I don't believe that. You're not sorry at all."

"No!" said Lily in a pleading voice. "That's not true! I'm sorry, Tuney, I'm sorry."

She reached for her sister's hand and held it tight despite Tuney's efforts to pull away. "Listen...maybe once I'm there — no, listen, Tuney! Maybe once I'm there, I'll be able to go to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind!"

"I don't — want — to —go!" hissed Petunia like an angry cat, and she jerked her hand out of Lily's grasp. "You think I want to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a...a…"

Her words failed her. She glanced at the people around them as if searching for the correct description. Then she looked back at Lily, her face red with jealousy and wretched embarrassment. "You think I want to be a — a freak?"

Lily stepped back, and her eyes filled with tears. "I'm not a freak. That's a horrible thing to say."

"That's where you're going…a special school for freaks. You and that Snape boy...weirdos, that's what you two are. It's good you're being separated from normal people. It's for our safety."

A horrible anger filled Lily's stomach. She couldn't believe that these words were coming from her own sister's mouth, and yet the other girl was speaking plain as day. Sure, their relationship had its ups and downs, but this was a new low. Lily blinked through furious tears.

"You didn't think it was such a freak's school when you wrote to the Headmaster and begged him to take you," she said in a fierce voice.

Petunia looked indignant. "Beg? I didn't beg!"

"I saw his reply. It was very kind."

"You shouldn't have read...That was my private — how could you?"

Lily couldn't help it. She glanced at Sev, who was watching them from the corner of his eye while maintaining a private conversation with his mother. Tuney followed her gaze and gasped. "That boy found it! You and that boy have been sneaking in my room!"

"No — not sneaking!" replied the younger girl defensively. "Severus saw the envelope, and he couldn't believe a Muggle could have contacted Hogwarts, that's all! He says there must be wizards working undercover in the postal service who take care of…"

"Apparently wizards poke their noses in everywhere!" Tuney said, and then she added in a spiteful voice; "Freak!"

The anger that had kept Lily's tears from falling could not hold them back any longer. Although she tried very hard not to cry on the busy platform, several tears rolled down her face before she could wipe them away. She had never been called such an awful word before by her sister. Tuney's face was pale, but her neck was flushed with anger. She hurried back to their parents, who tore their eyes away from the spectacle around them.

"Lily," Mother said, mistaking the tears as a reluctance to leave. "Oh, sweetheart, you don't have to cry. Everything's going to be alright."

Lily glared at Tuney, not even trying to hide her anger. "No, I'm okay. I'm more than okay. I'm very happy right now."

"Look," said Father. "I don't care what these wizards say: if you don't like it, we'll come get you, no matter what."

"I know, Father...but I'm going to have a great time. This is where I _obviously_ belong."

Mother glanced from one daughter to the next, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. She seemed to register that something had transpired, and Lily was sure that her sister would be in trouble as soon as they were back in the car. "Petunia, you should hug Lily goodbye."

Lily flinched. They were caught in an awkward position. Either sister could refuse, which would draw the situation out into a long interrogation...or they could hug and get the ordeal over as soon as possible. The train was close to leaving now; students were saying their last minute goodbyes and boarding the carriages. Sev was nowhere to be seen.

With a shudder of dislike, Tuney held out her arms. Lily leaned forward for a brief hug, but she quickly let go. Next, it was Mother's turn for a hug. She bent to kiss her youngest daughter on both cheeks. Father wore a painful smile underneath his mustache, but he ruffled her hair and gave her a quick hug all the same.

"Come on, you," he said. "We have to get this trunk onto the train before it leaves without you."

Mother followed them. "Goodbye, Lily. Have a good term! Write to us as much as you can!"

"Yes, Mother, I will! I love you!"

"I love you, too."

They had reached the train now, and Father bent to lift her trunk off the cart. Before he could lift it past his knees, however, two teenage boys came forward to assist them.

"Need a hand?" asked the first. "We can help you with this!"

Lily stared; they were twins, identical to the very last freckle. If Lily had to guess their age, she would have said that they were around fifteen or sixteen. They were stocky, built like athletes, and their hair was such a vibrant shade of orange that even Lily was jealous.

"Thank you very much," said Father.

The second boy managed to twist his arm out from under the trunk they had just picked up. He offered his hand in a gesture of greeting. "My name's Gideon Prewett, and this is my brother Fabian."

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Paul Evans, and this is my daughter Lily. She's going to be a first year."

Fabian smiled at her. "Nice to meet you, Lily. If your hair was a little more orange, you could have passed as our sister Molly."

"Is Molly a first year?" Lily asked. She liked these boys.

"Merlin, no," said Fabian. "She's our older sister. In fact, she's already graduated and has a baby. But her husband has a little brother starting this year. His name is Garrick Weasley."

"He's a nice kid…likes playing Quidditch. You should be friends with him," Gideon added.

Lily didn't have the faintest idea what Quidditch was, but she nodded. Then train whistle blew a warning. Her heart jumped higher straight to her throat.

Fabian used his head to gesture to the back of the train. "Alright, we're going to put this towards the caboose where there's room. You don't have to worry about it, Lily. The Hogwarts staff will take care of everything."

"Thank you, I appreciate it," she told them.

"Don't mention it."

Together, they carried her trunk onto the train and out of sight. Father turned back to Lily. "Those two seem like nice young men. I'm sure they would help you if you ever needed something. Now, you have a good time. I expect a letter when we return from London, okay?"

"Yes, Father," she said.

"Okay, Little Flower. I love you very much."

"I love you, too."

With a deep breath, Lily boarded the Hogwarts Express. She didn't feel like looking for Sev right now, so she settled into the first carriage that had an open seat. The only other people inside were a pair of rowdy boys. Lily sat next to the window where she could see her parents. Her mother was in the middle of scolding Tuney, who, judging by the dark expression on her thin face, was not exactly enjoying the subject of the conversation. Lily felt the tears prickle at the corners of her eyes again. She turned far away from the boys in the hopes that they would not see her cry.

The whistle sounded once more, and this time the train actually started to move. She waved to her family, but only Mother and Father returned the gesture.

"Hold on," said one of the boys behind her, "I gotta wave to my parents!"

The two of them hurried to the window, jostling each other so much that one actually stepped on her foot. She made a noise of pain and pulled her long legs out of the way.

"Oh, sorry," said the boy, although he didn't sound very sincere. He had the air of one who only said polite words because his mother made him. Lily scowled; despite being rather short and scrawny, the boy seemed quite strong. Her foot really hurt. She made a mental note to remember him. He had untidy black hair and glasses.

"Where are your parents?" asked his companion, a taller boy with hair the same color (although longer and much neater).

"They are in the back...over there. Can't you see them?"

The second boy craned his head, but before he could get a proper look, the window went completely dark as they plunged into the depths of the tunnel. Undaunted, the two returned to their seats and resumed their previous conversation. Lily watched the brick tunnel fly past them as the train picked up speed. Suddenly, they were out in the sunlight once more, staring up at the high walls that separated the train tracks from the rest of London.

Lily tried not to think about what her sister had said, but it was difficult. The word 'freak' kept bouncing around in her head like a bad omen.

Outside, the city dissolved into suburban houses and then finally into fields of green. That was when the compartment door opened, and Sev stepped inside. He had finally found her, having already changed into his black school robes. Her best friend took a seat opposite her, but his face fell when he realized that she had been crying.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said.

He blinked. "Why not?"

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?"

Lily knew it was pointless to defend someone who now hated her, but she couldn't help but feel the pang of irritation. "So she's my sister!"

"She's only a…" Sev started, but he swallowed the rest of his sentence and changed the subject. "But we're going! This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

This was true, of course. They were speeding along the countryside now, getting further and further away from Tuney and her hateful words. Lily allowed herself a small smile. She was grateful that she had her best friend to cheer her up when the world looked bleak.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," he said brightly.

"Slytherin?" scoffed the boy with the glasses, interrupting them. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

His companion did not seem particularly amused. A dark look passed before his stormy gray eyes. "My whole family have been in Slytherin."

"Blimey," said the first. "And I thought you seemed all right!"

The second boy did not take offense. On the contrary, he grinned. "Maybe I'll break tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

The first boy stood up and put his foot on the seat right next to Lily. With a superfluous gesture, he mimed pulling out a sword like Arthur with Excalibur, and then he thrust it high into the air. It was all rather silly, thought the redheaded girl.

" _Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!_ Like my dad…"

Sev made a disparaging noise in the back of his throat, and Lily shot him a look. It was obvious that this boy thought highly of himself and his father, so any form of disagreement would likely end in an argument. Though, perhaps this was Sev's intention, because his black eyes had narrowed in eager anticipation.

"Got a problem with that?" asked the boy.

"No," Sev replied. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy…"

Without missing a beat, the second boy interrupted: "Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?"

They dissolved into laughter, and Sev flushed furiously.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment," Lily said, standing up.

The two boys mocked her as she pulled her friend to his feet. Sev looked like he would much rather stick around and fight, but she wasn't going to let him stoop to their level. They were just like the boys from East Cove: nothing but talk and too much money. She would deal with them later. The first boy tried to trip Sev as they passed, and then he yelled, with great amusement: "See ya, Snivellus!"

Out in the corridor, Lily let go of Sev's hand. She wasn't going to baby him. "You should've just left them alone. They were looking for trouble, didn't you know that?"

"I'll show them. They won't be laughing when I teach them a few spells," he replied, two bright spots on his pale cheeks.

"I'm sure they know a thing or two as well. He said his dad went to Hogwarts."

"Yeah, but he was a Gryffindor. They are nothing but a bunch of empty-headed show dogs. Everyone knows that. You better be in Slytherin."

Lily chewed her lip. "You know, Sev, I was thinking. What if I'm not? There's four houses, so how do you know I'm going into Slytherin?"

"Because that's where all the best students go," he said, as if it were obvious.

"Oh," she said, worried. "Right."

The two children looked up and down the train for an open compartment, but there wasn't any room. It seemed as though every single one were filled with other students, either happily chatting or hanging about in comfortable silence. Lily would have preferred to sit with other first years, just so she could make a few more friends before they were all to be sorted, but Sev did not agree. Instead, they settled into an alcove between two of the train cars. That was when Lily told him all that Tuney had said.

"Oh," he replied, struggling to find words that would not offend her. "I don't think you're a freak at all. She's just jealous of you."

"That's what my mother said last night. I'm still going to ask Professor Dumbledore about the letter. Even if she can't be a witch, he may know how to make her feel better. He seems like a nice person."

Sev nodded to appease her. "Yeah, that sounds like a good plan."

"Oh, my poor dears!" said a voice. The two children looked up. An elderly woman pushing a cart full of sweets had paused outside of their hiding spot. "What are you doing here?"

Lily stood up. "We just wanted somewhere to talk quietly."

"I'm sure someone would let you sit with them if you asked. No need to hide out here!"

"We're happy, though," said the girl. "Thank you for your concern."

The lady eyed them as if she wanted to say more, but she gave up and gestured to the cart. "Do you want anything off the trolley?"

Lily had never seen such an interesting display of sweets before. Her mother usually allowed her and Tuney to choose one treat when they went to the grocery store, but this had none of her usual favorites. Instead, there were items such as Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Ice Mice, and Liquorice Wands. She pulled out her bag of coins and separated a few.

"We'll have two of those drinks," she said, pointing to a sign that said 'Iced Pumpkin Juice'. "And then...do you have any chocolate?"

"Yes, I do. Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Wands, Wizochoc…"

Lily blinked. "Are the Chocolate Frogs real frogs?"

"Of course not, dear," the lady replied. "Only they do jump around, so you got to watch them carefully. They also come with a collectible card."

"I'll take two of those, then," Lily said.

She paid for the sweets with the appropriate number of coins, and then tipped the rest back into her little coin purse. The trolley lady continued on past their little hideout, and then Lily sat back down next to Sev. He blushed when she offered him one of each.

"You don't have to," he said, even though his stomach rumbled longingly.

Lily nudged him. "Like you didn't know that was my intention when I bought two…"

"I thought maybe you were hungry!"

"I am hungry...and so are you!" she said, and then pulled out the sandwiches that Mother had packed for both of them. "Only I didn't want to spend the whole day eating bologna when they were going to offer us Chocolate Frogs. Here ― you can have the other one."


	3. The Sorting Hat's Decision

**CHAPTER THREE**

 **The Sorting Hat's Decision**

* * *

When it looked like they were approaching the school, Lily excused herself from Sev to change into her new robes. The train bathroom was tiny, cramped, and poorly lit, but she managed to get dressed without falling over into the loo. Upon exiting, she found her friend waiting for her in the gangway connection. Lily spun a circle in front of him, holding out her arms for inspection. He smiled and nodded appreciatively.

"You look like a witch," said Sev.

Lily tucked her wand into one of the pockets. "I am a witch!"

"We have about five minutes until school. I just asked an older student."

"Oh good," she replied.

Students had gathered at the train doors in anticipation, turning the corridor into a sea of black robes. Second years and above all wore uniforms adorned with colorful trimmings: red for Gryffindor, yellow for Hufflepuff, blue for Ravenclaw, and green for Slytherin.

Lily was so preoccupied with watching the older students that she walked right into another first year.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"No, it was my fault!" said the boy. "I was being careless."

Lily looked up and almost gasped. The first thing she noticed about this boy was a thin, two-inch scar on his face. It stretched from the right side of his nose all the way underneath his left eye. It did not look painful; in fact, it was rather old and faded as if he had had it for several years. It probably wasn't even visible from afar, but the crowd had pushed them close together. Lily stared at it for a second or two before a voice in her head (one that sounded like Mother) told her that it was impolite to stare. She swallowed and focused on his eyes instead. They were green, not quite as emerald as her eyes, but more earthy — like moss.

"If anything, we were both careless," she said. "My name is Lily."

He had a reluctant smile. "I'm Remus."

"Nice to meet you, Remus. This is my friend Severus," Lily said, gesturing behind her. Sev nodded.

"And this is Peter," Remus countered.

Another boy stepped out from behind Remus. He was shorter than all of them, with blond hair and watery eyes. Despite his obvious anxiety, there was still a pleasant smile on his round face. Lily gave him a large grin in return.

"Hullo, Peter! Do either of you know what we are supposed to do once we get there?"

"Not sure," said Remus.

"My mother told me that we will go across a lake on a boat," Peter supplied, eager to share his knowledge.

"Really? What else did she say?"

"Eh, not much," he said. "We get sorted by a hat."

A nearby Hufflepuff student, who had been listening to their conversation, interrupted: "Hagrid is the one who takes you across the lake. You can't miss him. He'll take you all the way up to the castle, and then Professor McGonagall will take you to get sorted. You won't have to do anything except follow directions."

"Thank you," Remus said.

"Seems easy enough," Lily told Sev, shrugging.

Lights flickered from outside the train windows as the wheels screeched to a halt. The doors opened, and the flood of students descended upon the platform. It was colder here than back home. Lily wrapped her arms around her chest as she stepped down from the train. They were somewhere in Scotland, but that was all she knew. Beyond the lights of the nearby town, it was dark. Bright stars shone overhead, clearer than any sky that Lily had ever seen before.

"Firs' years!" shouted a gruff voice.

"Woah!" Peter exclaimed from somewhere behind them.

The man who had called them forward was hardly a man at all. If Lily thought about the tallest person she'd ever seen, this man was easily twice his size. He was thicker than three students standing side-by-side, and he stood at least head and shoulders above everyone else on the platform. In fact, he was almost as tall as the train itself. He had wild hair and a wild beard. He wore giant boots and a coat that would have completely covered Lily's bed at home. Although everything else about him gave the impression of ferocity, he had a welcoming smile and cherry-red dimples like a Father Christmas.

"Firs' years, this way! No need ter be shy!"

Lily grabbed Sev's hand and pulled him forward. Remus and Peter followed.

"Are you Hagrid?" she asked the giant.

"Yes, as a matter o' fact, I am," he replied, smiling through the bushy beard. Then he called once more to the students still exiting the train cars; "Firs' years, come this way!"

There were a lot more first years than Lily had realized. As more and more of the older students left the platform to travel by horse-drawn carriages (minus the horses), she was beginning to get a better estimate of the size of her class. There had to be more than fifty of them at least, all looking up to Hagrid with similar expressions of wonder and trepidation.

"All o' you here? Even the ones from the village?" asked Hagrid, his black eyes sweeping over the crowd of students. "Good! Follow me!"

They started down a path lit by lanterns. The Hufflepuff student had been correct; they were led to the edge of an enormous lake, where a fleet of boats sat waiting in the water. It was impossible to tell how large the lake was in the darkness, but it was big enough that waves gently rolled against the sides of the dock. Hagrid instructed them to get in, four to a vessel. Lily and Sev climbed into one of the boats with Remus and Peter, and they waited until the entire class was seated. One boy fell into the water just as he was trying to step off the dock, and Hagrid had to pull him up by the hood of his robes.

Several people laughed, including the two boys who had antagonized Lily and Sev earlier that day. Hagrid gave them a stern look. "I'd be quiet if I were you," he said. "The gian' squid don't like a lotta noise."

That shut them up.

Now that they were all ready to go, Hagrid (who took up an entire boat by himself) pushed off from the dock with one giant hand. All at once, the other boats drifted into formation behind him. The lake reflected the nearly full moon overhead as they cut through the gentle waves. Lily leaned over the edge, trying to see through the water. There was nothing by inky darkness far below. She glanced back at her companions: Sev's eager eyes were trained to the horizon, Remus was looking skyward, and Peter was studying each of them in turn.

Suddenly, there was a collective gasp from the first few boats at the front. Lily and Sev both immediately leaned forward, causing their own boat to wobble precariously beneath them. As the fleet rounded a particular outcropping of rock, they were finally able to look ahead into the valley. The moonlight overhead cast the perfect lighting on Hogwarts. Lily's mouth fell open. If all the good dreams in the world combined had a physical form, it would have looked something like this.

Next to the lake stood a gigantic castle. Lily had never seen anything quite so big in her life; the old mill in Cokeworth would have seemed miniscule by comparison. In fact, the entire town could have fit within the walls with room to spare. There were too many towers to count, and the lights glittered in all the windows like tiny fireflies. It was so beautiful that she could hardly find the words to describe it.

The fleet of boats continued on toward the castle, gliding over the lake in reverent silence. Lily thought she might have seen a ripple on the surface some distance away, but it was too dark to see properly. There was a small cave cut right into the rock underneath the castle, and they headed in that direction.

Now, they were underground. Torches lined the rough, cavern walls.

There was a makeshift dock cut into the back wall of the cave, and they climbed out of the boats onto slippery stone. Hagrid directed them up the stairs and into the castle. Lily could hardly contain her excitement: they were actually _in_ Hogwarts. It was the moment that she had been dreaming of nonstop for the past two years, and now she was actually here. Tuney's words seemed like a lifetime ago.

A severe-looking witch met them at the top of the stairs. Lily already knew her to be Professor McGonagall because she had come to the house over the summer to explain magic to her parents. Lily's impression of the woman was that she was not someone to cross. She had a sharp voice and a stern disposition. She wasn't mean, though. In fact, Lily had quite liked this professor from the exact moment of their introduction. Professor McGonagall was straightforward and honest.

"Thank you, Hagrid," said Professor McGonagall, a Scottish lilt to her voice. "Is this all of them?"

"All sixty-four. Counted 'em myself."

She eyed the boy who had fallen into the lake. He was shivering and dripping water onto the stone floor. "What happened to him?"

"Fell in."

The professor pulled out her wand and tapped the unfortunate boy on the head. His clothes and hair were instantly dry. Then she turned to address all of them:

"Welcome to Hogwarts, class of 1978. My name is Professor McGonagall. First, I will be taking you up to wait in an antechamber off the Great Hall, and then you will be sorted into your houses. Follow me."

She led them through the cave and into the main part of the castle. The rough, rocky walls had now dissolved into smooth stone. They went up several flights of stairs, and then they were on the ground floor. Or at least, that's what Lily figured. They were in a giant hallway, with an ornate marble staircase sitting opposite a pair of stately wooden doors. The sound of cheerful voices drifted through an open door to their left. The young girl caught the glimmer of a thousand candles before they were led off to a room on the other side.

"Stay here," said the professor. "I will see if they are ready for you."

She left them sitting in an uncomfortable silence. A few people whispered anxiously, but most of them were too nervous to speak. Lily turned to look at Sev. He was paler than usual, and a muscle in his jaw twitched with nervous energy. She reached for his hand, gave it a short squeeze, and let go before anyone had the chance to notice.

Professor McGonagall had returned. "In just a moment, you will be sorted into your houses. There are four houses here at Hogwarts: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. While you are at Hogwarts, your house will be like your family. You will sleep in your house dormitories, have classes with your housemates, and eat at your house tables. Every year, the four houses compete in the school cup. You will have many opportunities to earn points for your house. For example, many teachers award points for academic achievements and good behavior. Be warned, however: you can also lose points for any rule breaking. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the school cup. There is no switching of houses, although we do encourage inter-house friendships. Are there any questions?"

There was a lot of awkward shuffling, but nobody dared raise a hand.

"Good. Come with me to the Great Hall."

They walked across the Entrance Hall and into the next room, which was large enough to fit the entire population of Hogwarts comfortably. Several hundred heads turned to watch them from four long tables, one for each of the four houses. The professors had their own table up at the front, and that was where the first years were currently headed. Lily looked up and felt very small. Although she had noticed the candles earlier, she hadn't realized that they were floating unsupported above their heads. And then, above that, it seemed as though the room opened up straight to the heavens. The ceiling was enchanted to look just like the sky outside. She had read about it in the history book, but Lily hadn't expected it to look so _real_.

At the center of the Head table, in a stately chair that proclaimed his rank, sat a man wearing long purple robes. Although he was very old and his long beard was silver, the calm smile on his face still gave the impression of youth. Behind half moon spectacles, his blue eyes sparkled. Lily knew that this must be Professor Dumbledore. Only such a man like this would be in charge of a magic school.

Despite all the wonder in the room, Lily's attention now fell upon an old hat sitting on a three-legged stool before the Head table. Although it was pointed and clearly a wizard's hat, it still looked wholly unremarkable. The fabric was torn and shabby, and it appeared several centuries old at least. She was, therefore, surprised when a mouth opened up around the brim to sing:

 **It was a long time ago**

 **In an age that predates me**

 **Four good friends that you may know**

 **All answered a desperate plea**

 **There were no schools for magic**

 **No place where students were free**

 **The lack-there-of was tragic**

 **Of this they all could agree**

 **These four friends that you may know**

 **They built the school with such care**

 **Differed on an issue, though**

 **Who could be a student there?**

 **First, brave Godric Gryffindor**

 **Who hailed from western lowlands**

 **Claimed only those in folklore**

 **Could accomplish such demands**

 **He wanted those brave at heart**

 **And chivalrous to the end**

 **Only students set apart**

 **Should be worthy to attend**

 **Next, Fair Lady Ravenclaw**

 **Offered up this very land**

 **Said it came down to a draw**

 **Brains would have the upper hand**

 **Only high intelligence**

 **She believed commendable**

 **Diligence and excellence**

 **Students most dependable**

 **Great Slytherin, from the fen**

 **Craved those with high ambition**

 **All like-minded, kindred men**

 **Most worthy of admission**

 **All the students he desired**

 **Had powerful goals in mind**

 **All leaders, all admired**

 **Selective and hard to find**

 **Last, sweet Helga Hufflepuff**

 **From the south and valleys broad**

 **Thought hard work would be enough**

 **Such selective schools were flawed**

 **She wanted those who were kind**

 **And yet unafraid of toil**

 **A good character defined**

 **Is patient, just, and loyal**

 **So these friends produced a plan**

 **It involved a hat (that's me!)**

 **To divide more students than**

 **Stubborn, biased eyes could see**

 **Let me look inside your head**

 **To examine thoughts within**

 **(I promise it's all been said)**

 **Tell me, where do we begin?**

As the final word rang throughout the Great Hall, the student body of Hogwarts broke into applause. The old hat bowed to each of the four tables in turn. Lily clapped along with the rest of the other first years, but she was impatient to finish the ceremony. Just based on that song alone, the young girl already had an idea where she was likely to be sorted. Professor McGonagall, meanwhile, went to stand right next to the stool with a roll of parchment in her hand. She cleared her throat unnecessarily; the entire hall had already fallen silent.

"Now, when I read your name, you will come forward to be sorted."

She eyed them for a moment, and then looked down at the list: "Abbott, Francine."

A small girl with light brown hair approached the stool. Professor McGonagall lifted up the hat and placed it upon her head. It was so large that it fell down past her eyes. Lily thought it looked a little ridiculous, but they did not have to wait long for the result. After a few moments, the hat shouted as clear as day: "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table at Lily's right started cheering. Professor McGonagall removed the hat from Francine's head, and the girl hurried over to her new housemates with a smile on her face.

As the next few people were sorted, Lily tried to find a pattern in the amount of time it took for the hat to come to a conclusion. It didn't take long for her to realize that it differed for each person. "Aubrey, Bertram", who turned out to be the boy who had fallen into the lake, was sorted almost immediately into Hufflepuff. The same happened to "Avery, Lux", although he was sorted into Slytherin. "Birdwhistle, Wendy", however, sat under the hat for almost three minutes before it finally settled on Ravenclaw.

"Black, Sirius."

Lily recognized this boy as one of the two bullies from the train, the one who had tried to say that Sev was neither brawny nor brainy. Although his previous countenance had been arrogant and self-assured, it was neither of those right now. In fact, he was quite pale. Before the hat was dropped over his face, Lily saw him shut his eyes tightly...as though he were steeling himself for something unpleasant. He sat there for approximately two minutes, and then the hat shouted: "GRYFFINDOR!"

A few people clapped from the far right table, but for the most part, the hall sat in stunned silence. Professor McGonagall removed the Sorting Hat, and Sirius Black trotted over to the table sporting red. Although he was still quite pale, a pleasant flush was creeping its way up his neck. He looked right pleased with himself.

"A Black in Gryffindor?" whispered one of the older Ravenclaw students at the table on Lily's left. "My father isn't going to believe this…"

"Bludd, Gerard" and "Carrow, Amycus" both became Slytherins. Now that she was getting a proper look at them, Lily wasn't sure if she liked that group. They seemed to be a quiet lot, and they did not cheer as loudly for their new members as did the other houses. In fact, none of the houses cheered quite as enthusiastically as Gryffindor. Now that they had overcome the shock of receiving a Black as the first member, they stomped their feet and hollered as "Cross, James" joined them moments later.

When "Eastchurch, Margaret" became a Hufflepuff, Lily knew that she was close. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, and Professor McGonagall's eyes flickered to her ever so briefly before she read the next name on the list.

"Evans, Lily."

She couldn't bring herself to look at Sev as she stepped forward. Lily knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that she would not come out of this a Slytherin. It pained her to consider a separation from Sev, but the honest truth was that she wasn't particularly ambitious or cunning. In fact, Professor McGonagall had not even let go of the hat properly before it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The table in red cheered as she jumped off the stool. On her way over, she glanced back at her best friend still waiting in line. Lily gave him a sad little smile, but he did not return the gesture. Just as she was about to sit down, Lily noticed that the boy called Black had shifted to make room for her. Remembering what he had said on the train, she turned her nose up at him and hurried to another vacant seat down the table.

The next person to be sorted into Gryffindor was a rather short boy named "Hughes, William". Lily clapped along with the rest of her new housemates when the hat declared it, and she watched him sit down next to the boy called James Cross. "Kidwell, Kimberly" became a Hufflepuff next, and then Professor McGonagall called out, "Lupin, Remus".

Lily sat up a little straighter as the boy stepped forward to be sorted. Although she knew that the chances were one in four, she still hoped to have at least one friendly face in her house...and Remus had been nice. The hat twitched slightly during its contemplation, but it eventually shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The smile on Remus's face was one of relief as he headed to the table. Lily waved him over, and he dropped onto the bench across from her. In this lighting, his scar was all but invisible. She leaned forward to speak to him.

"I guess we're both Gryffindors! Were you surprised?"

Remus shrugged. "My dad was a Gryffindor, so I thought it was likely."

Another person was sorted into their house, and they had to pause momentarily to cheer along with the rest of Gryffindor. "Do families usually get sorted into the same house?" she asked.

"Not always, but usually," he replied. "Are you Muggleborn?"

"Oh yes! I've done quite a lot of research, though. I read _Hogwarts: A History_ over the summer, and Sev has told me everything he knows."

She glanced back at her best friend still standing pitifully in line, and her heart sunk a little. Remus turned to follow her gaze. "That's your friend, right? Do you think he'll be a Gryffindor?"

"I don't know," said Lily untruthfully.

They had two girls sorted into Gryffindor back-to-back. Lily would have liked for them to sit down next to her, but they settled onto the bench just a few seats away. She would just have to meet them later. Glancing down the table, she noticed that Gideon and Fabian Prewett were also Gryffindors. They were smiling and joking along with their friends, but she also happened to notice that they were the ones responsible for banging on the table with every new member. This caused the empty plates and goblets to rattle.

"Pettigrew, Peter."

Remus's acquaintance from the train hurried up to the stool, and Professor McGonagall dropped the hat upon his head. Lily had become accustomed to the Sorting Hat taking only a minute or two to decide on a placement, so she was therefore surprised when they passed the three-minute mark. It was quiet in the hall; everyone had gone silent in anticipation. Lily exchanged a glance with Remus, who looked just as surprised.

Over at the Ravenclaw table, a student stood up. He was looking at the watch on his wrist closely, and then he held up four fingers. The effect was instantaneous; all four tables started to whisper. No one dared speak loud in fear of disturbing the hat, but it was obvious that this was an achievement. A few of the Gryffindors started chanting quietly under their breath, but Lily couldn't understand what they were saying.

From his position at the Head table, Professor Dumbledore could be seen smiling in obvious delight. He nodded to Professor McGonagall, who merely raised her eyebrows. She was otherwise preoccupied with glaring at the Prewett twins. They were the loudest of the bunch.

At the five-minute mark, Lily would have guessed that a silent bomb had gone off. Several students leapt out of their seats to punch the air in triumph. The Ravenclaw boy keeping time was now standing on his bench to prevent his friends from pulling at the sleeves of his robes. Despite all the excitement, no one dared make a celebratory noise under Professor McGonagall's sharp eyes.

"What's going on?" Lily asked in a whisper.

The girl next to her might have been Petunia's age. She had short strawberry-blonde hair and dimples. "It's a hatstall...happens if the hat takes longer than five minutes. It's very rare to see one as a student!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat finally shouted.

The resulting cheer reminded Lily of the winning side in a sports match. The Gryffindors started chanting "Hatstall! Hatstall!" out loud. All down the table, she heard people ask about the boy's name, but nobody could remember after all that excitement. Peter, on the other hand, looked positively delighted to be the center of attention. He hurried over to sit next to Remus, pausing to shake a few hands on the way. When he collapsed into his seat, he looked over at them with shining eyes.

"What's all this about?" he asked breathlessly. A few nearby students roared with laughter.

"Settle down, settle down," Professor Dumbledore said. He had a calming voice. "Yes, that was a hatstall. Does anyone have the official time?"

"Five minutes, twenty eight-seconds!" shouted the Ravenclaw.

"Well, that's one for the books. Thank you, Atticus. Congratulations, Mr. Pettigrew. We haven't had a hastall since 1947," said the Headmaster, and he exchanged a knowing look with Professor McGonagall.

Peter flushed red.

The Deputy Headmistress continued down the list, clearing her throat before calling on the next name ("Pike, Thaddeus"). Meanwhile, other students kept sneaking over to shake Peter's hand. Most of them were jovial Gryffindors, but there were a few from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff as well. Lily had to watch the whole ordeal, half torn between annoyance and amusement.

"Potter, James."

The black-haired boy with the glasses swaggered up to the Sorting Hat. Lily rolled her eyes. Now that she had a name to go with the face, she was sure that she wanted to avoid this boy at all costs. Potter sat down at the stool like it was a throne, but when Professor McGonagall went to put the Sorting Hat upon his head, it barely even touched his messy hair before it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily did not clap. She knew that Sev was watching her, so she did her best to seem completely uninterested. Internally, however, she was noting the fact that there were only two students to have been automatically sorted without a pause: James Potter and herself. Having something in common with the boy did not make her feel any better about her current situation.

The sorting continued, and Lily found herself growing uninterested for real. She was quite hungry, and although most of her anxiety had eased away after being sorted, she was still worried on behalf of Sev. Across the table from Lily, Peter Pettigrew had finally stopped receiving handshakes. Instead, he was now staring wistfully at the empty plates in front of them as if they would grow food.

A girl named "Shafiq, Nani" joined the Gryffindor table. "Sloper, Ruby" became a Ravenclaw, and "Smethwyck, Evanthe" went to Hufflepuff.

"Snape, Severus."

Lily crossed her fingers under the table. Sev timidly walked up to the stool and sat. Professor McGonagall dropped the hat upon his head, where it fell down over his eyes. For a few long moments, there was nothing but silence.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The word sounded so lonely out loud. Lily watched her best friend remove the hat and walk over to the table all the way on the other side of the room. He sat down next to an older boy with long blond hair. After a moment or two of greeting his fellow housemates, Sev finally looked up at Lily. He seemed so far away. She put on smile and gave him a thumbs up, but her heart had sunk to the bottom of her chest. It would have been nice to be in the same house after all.

"Sorry about that," said Remus in a gentle voice.

Lily shrugged, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible. "It's no big deal. We don't have to be in the same house to be friends."

Peter raised his eyebrows, but he did not comment.

After Sev, there were only a dozen or so students left to be sorted. Garrick Weasley, who the Prewett brothers had mentioned earlier, was sorted into Gryffindor as well. Both boys hollered when the hat announced his house, and he sat down next to them, looking both pleased and embarrassed that he had such a boisterous reception to greet him.

At long last, the sorting was over. Professor McGonagall took the stool and the hat away for storage, and then the Headmaster rose to greet them.

"Good evening!" he said, his voice amplified throughout the room. "My name is Professor Dumbledore. To those of you returning, I'd like to welcome you back to Hogwarts...and to those who are new, welcome to your home away from home! There are a few things that I would like to say, but I'm sure that many of you are hungry after a long day of traveling. So eat up, and enjoy the feast!

Food magically appeared on the plates, and a delighted Lily immediately reached for the first bowl in front of her. She dished a little bit of everything on her plate and then ate in happy silence. Neither Remus nor Peter talked much, but she was perfectly satisfied to focus on her dinner. At one point in the meal, another first year girl caught her eye. She had blonde hair, brown eyes, and a splash of freckles across the bridge of her nose.

"Can I come sit by you?" the girl asked. "I would have done so earlier, only I didn't see you there."

"Of course," replied Lily, scooting over to make room.

The other girl hurried around the table and then sat down. Up close, Lily could see that her hair had been expertly braided into two plaits. Only a person with nimble fingers could have achieved such a look, for although the girl's hair was pretty, it was thin and straight. "My name is Marlene McKinnon."

"Lily Evans. Pleased to meet you!"

"The pleasure is mine. I am very excited to be at Hogwarts. My parents went here, and they were so proud when I got my letter."

Lily smiled. "My parents were proud as well, but they didn't go here."

"Oh, did they go abroad?"

"Eh, no, actually they are Muggles."

Marlene's smile faltered ever so slightly, but it wasn't a negative reaction. Instead, her eyes adopted a rather curious gleam, and she leaned forward. "Really? I've not met many Muggleborns. Do all of you ride around in motors?"

"Only if you have one," Lily said. "Father's had his for a long time, but it still runs well."

"That sounds terrifying. Don't they kill people?"

"Not really. They're only as good as the people who drive them, but yes...accidents do happen on occasion. Father only drives if he has no other choice. We live in a small town, so it's not usually necessary."

Lily was quite amused to be asked such questions. She supposed her fascination with anything magic must work in the opposite direction sometimes as well. Sev told her that witches and wizards had no need for Muggle automobiles. The conversation changed to telephones, and Lily was just about to explain the wires when they were unfortunately interrupted by the arrival of two unwanted visitors.

Potter and Black had evidently finished their food early, and they had now taken to walking up and down the table to speak with the other Gryffindors. Lily had already decided that she would not call them by their first names, because that should only be reserved for nice people...and anyway, she had already forgotten Black's first name. The two boys leaned over Peter, one on either side, and gave him identical yet mischievous grins. He blinked up at them.

"Hello, mate!" Potter said. "Just wanted to congratulate you on that wonderful hatstall."

"I expect that it will be the only one any of us ever see!" Black added.

Peter allowed himself a smile. "Well, I didn't mean to…"

"Say, what house did it almost put you in?"

Surprisingly, Peter flushed. He stammered awkwardly for a few moments before Remus came to his rescue. "I don't think that matters anymore. What matters is that Peter is a true Gryffindor like us!"

"Yes, well…" Potter said, but he froze at the sight of Remus's face. "What in Merlin's pants is that?"

"Wicked scar," Black said. "How did you get it?

Remus's shoulders slumped forward in embarrassment. He immediately turned his head away from them as if hiding the scar would make them forget about it sooner. "Don't really remember," he mumbled. "I was little."

"Oh," shrugged Black. He seemed to think that such a reason was not interesting enough to warrant further questions, and he turned back to Peter.

"Anyway — Peter, is it? — We wanted to ask if you would be one of our roommates. See, there's nine of us Gryffindor boys, so we'll have to split up. James and I wanted to make sure that we called dibs on you first."

"Sure," Peter said, obviously flattered to be asked such a question. "Can Remus come as well? He's very nice."

"I don't see why not! We'd love to have you too, Remus. We'll be the best of friends!"

"Thanks," said Remus.

At first, he seemed quite pleased by this advancement, but then a little shadow passed over his face to conceal the emotion. He looked down at his food. Lily thought that maybe he didn't actually want to be in a room with such awful boys, so she decided to speak up for him...just as he spoken up for Peter.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Remus," she said.

"Oh, that's not it," he said. "I've just…"

Potter interrupted him, addressing Lily. "Oh, it's you. Glad to see you wound up in the best house after all. Sorry about your mate, but really, you're better off without him."

"I'm not without him," she snapped. "He's just over there."

"Really, though. You should stay away. Nothing good comes from Slytherin."

Black cleared his throat.

"Except for the ones that got sorted into Gryffindor," Potter added quickly. "Obviously, you're not like the rest of your family."

"You know, I really don't like either of you," Lily said flatly. "You've been nothing but mean to me and I only met you this morning."

Potter looked affronted. "I'm not mean! Marly, tell her I'm not mean."

"No, I'm still angry with you," Marlene huffed. "If it wasn't for school, I'd still be grounded. And don't call me Marly! You know I don't like that..."

"Grounded for what?" he asked, perplexed.

"For what happened at Caradoc and Lavinia's wedding? Does that not ring a bell in your stupid little head?"

"Oh, I remember, all right...but that was like a month ago."

"Exactly."

Lily looked back and forth between the two of them. "Do you know each other or something?"

"Or something," Marlene replied. "This is my cousin, James Potter."

At first glance, the two of them looked nothing alike. Potter had unruly black hair and a thin face. He wore both glasses and a permanent, mischievous grin. Marlene, on the other hand, was fair-skinned and blonde. Unlike her cousin, she seemed much less likely to cause trouble. Upon further inspection, Lily thought that perhaps there was something similar in the arch of their eyebrows and in the shape of their eyes, but she would not have noticed it without the knowledge that they were related.

"I'm sorry," Lily said to Marlene. "If it's any consolation, my sister can be quite horrid as well."

"I'm _not_ horrid!" Potter replied.

"What's going on?" said a voice.

The first years looked up. A girl of about fifteen had stepped forward, arms crossed stubbornly over her chest. A badge gleamed on the front of her robes; bright red and gold with a shiny 'P' emblazoned in the center. Potter looked her up and down.

"We're just talking," he finally said. "Who are you?"

"My name is Emmeline Vance. I'm the Gryffindor prefect."

Potter gave her a sly smile. "So that means you can punish us?"

"The Welcome Feast is not even over," Emmeline said, but she didn't seem very mad — just amused. "I hope you have no reason for me to punish you. What's your name?"

"James Potter," he replied, thrusting out his hand. "Son of Fleamont Ignotus Potter of Sleekeazy's fame, and heir to Jaxby Park in Godric's Hollow. How do you do?"

He sounded so pretentious that Lily couldn't help but mock him. She pretended to stick out her hand and mime a silly imitation of a king. Potter didn't see her, but Marlene giggled. Even Remus seemed amused, but he had pursed his lips together in an effort not to laugh. Black saw her, however, and he let out a bark-like laugh.

"James! James! She's making fun of you!"

The other boy looked up from his handshake, but Lily had already masked her face with an expression of perfect innocence. His eyes narrowed in suspicion, and Emmeline Vance looked back and forth between the two of them as if she were wondering whether to intervene. Potter leaned forward and placed both of his hands flat on the tabletop.

"I can't figure you out," he said.

She rolled her eyes. "I think I've got you figured out perfectly."

The food on the table vanished and was replaced with desserts of every kind. Black dragged Potter back down to their original places on the other end of the table to eat while Lily helped herself to ice cream cake. Marlene, Remus, and Peter all stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

Emmeline Vance laughed. "You've got spirit, I'll give you that...Anyway, I actually came over here for a reason: I wanted to let you guys know that I will be the one to lead you to the Common Room tonight. I'll call for you as soon as the feast is over. Welcome to Gryffindor. If you ever have any questions, don't hesitate to ask!"

After the Welcome Feast had concluded and they sang the (rather ridiculous — in Lily's opinion) school song, Professor Dumbledore stood up to address them once again: "Now, there are several announcements that I would like to make before we are all too sleepy to listen. First of all, Professor Arsenius Jigger has agreed to spend a year teaching while he finishes writing his latest book. This is a wonderful opportunity for those of us at Hogwarts, and perhaps some of you will recognize his name from your textbooks. Professor Jigger has done quite a lot of research on the world's darkest creatures, and he is particularly excited to look into our own Forbidden Forest. Sixth and Seventh Year N.E.W.T. students will be allowed to join him on these expeditions with permission. We hope that those of you wishing to pursue a career in Defense Against the Dark Arts will take advantage of this opportunity.

Let us all give a warm Hogwarts welcome to Professor Jigger."

A middle aged man sitting next to Professor McGonagall stood up to accept the round of applause with a short bow of gratitude. He did look rather scholarly, with his thick spectacles and graying hair, but not at all like the sort of man who would do field research on dark creatures. Lily was, of course, intrigued. Although the subject did not seem as interesting to her as Charms or Potions, she had flipped through her Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook enough times to recognize the name.

"Naturally," continued Professor Dumbledore; "The Forbidden Forest is still off-limits to all students without express permission from either myself or Professor Jigger. No one is to venture in there alone under any circumstances.

On a similar note, many of you might have noticed that there is a new tree upon the grounds. We have agreed to be a part of an exchange program in which we host a rare species called a Whomping Willow. They are going extinct, so we hope that the rich soil this far north will promote healthy growth. Professor Sprout has been supervising the project so far, and it seems to be working. Unfortunately, however, this tree is very dangerous. I want to warn each and every one of you to stay far away. It will put up an excellent fight."

Lily thought he might have been joking, but she couldn't tell for sure. She chanced a look at Remus, and he also seemed very uncomfortable at the thought of a dangerous tree on the school grounds.

"Our caretaker, Mr. Scridge, would like me to remind you that there is no magic allowed in the corridors between classes. Curfew is at eight for the younger students, and nine for the older...same as it has always been. Classes will start tomorrow, bright and early at eight, and your timetables will be passed out over breakfast after the final adjustments have been made.

You have a busy day tomorrow, so I will wish you all a good night's sleep...off you trot!"


	4. Needles and Porcupine Quills

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 **Needles and Porcupine Quills**

* * *

On Thursday morning, Lily awoke in an unfamiliar bed. There was a tiny beam of sunlight through the gap in her curtains, but judging from the quiet of the dormitory, it was still before the alarm. She sat up and stretched, too excited to go back to sleep. They were to start classes that day, and Lily was determined to be prepared early.

She opened up the curtains, blinking at the unfiltered sunlight that streamed through the windows of Gryffindor tower. Her three roommates were still asleep for the moment, hidden behind the curtains of their own four-poster beds. Marlene McKinnon had taken the bed on Lily's right. Her pet owl, a beautiful creature with a heart-shaped white face, watched her sleepily from its perch by the window. The other two beds belonged to girls named Nani Shafiq and Mary Macdonald. Lily did not know them very well yet, but they had been pleasant enough when the four girls exchanged introductions the night before.

In an effort not to wake her roommates, Lily tiptoed to the bathroom only to find that she was not the only one up early. They shared the facilities with the three other Gryffindor girls, who occupied the room right next door. Luckily, the bathroom had several stalls for both the toilets and showers, and there would rarely be a need to wait in line. The girl in front of the mirror was tall, with strawberry blonde hair that fell in ringlets. She nodded to Lily, unable to articulate a greeting through the toothbrush in her mouth.

"Good morning," Lily said as she washed her hands.

The other girl rinsed her mouth before replying; "Good morning to you too! Did you see our uniforms? They've got red trim now. It looks quite lovely."

"No, I haven't seen them yet," she replied.

An alarm clock rang out from one of the rooms, closely followed by the shuffling sounds of sleepy individuals rising from their beds. Lily left the bathroom to gather up her new school uniform. During the middle of the night, someone had indeed sewn on a Gryffindor badge and red trim to her black robes. She changed behind the curtains of her bed and then jumped down to view her reflection in the mirror that hung on the front of her wardrobe. Lily felt her heart stir with pride. She was definitely a brave Gryffindor, lucky to bear the red lion on her chest.

"My brother says that wearing a uniform gets old after awhile," said Marlene, pulling back the curtains on her bed.

"I know. I've always had to wear a uniform to school...but they were never wizard robes," Lily replied, twirling in a circle. She could barely contain her excitement. She liked the way the robes snapped at her heels when she moved. It was like wearing a costume every day of the year.

Marlene was sitting on her bed, undoing the braids that had pinned back her blonde hair. Despite having slept on it the night before, each strand was still as straight as a pin. It seemed as though Marlene had not inherited the same genes that gave her cousin his wild head of hair. It also seemed as though this was a point of insecurity, for the other girl was eyeing Lily's waves and curls with a hint of jealousy.

Lily changed the subject. "Does anyone remember how to get back down to the Great Hall?"

"Well, if we leave now, we have a little bit of time to get lost," Nani Shafiq said brightly. "I'm sure plenty of first years have missed breakfast on the first day because they took a wrong turn down a random corridor."

"No need for drastic measures," Marlene replied. "We can just ask my brother."

Mary Macdonald, who was small and quiet, nodded. "I like that idea much better."

Once they were dressed and ready for the day, the four girls hurried down to the Gryffindor Common Room. Last night, Lily had been too tired to appreciate her surroundings, so it was almost as though she were seeing it for the first time. If she had to pick one word to describe their tower dwelling, she would have settled on 'cozy'. An enormous fireplace overlaid the opposite wall, around which were all sorts of squishy armchairs and couches. The remaining surfaces were covered with crimson tapestries and several moving portraits of famous Gryffindors. Other notable items in the room included a notice board, a nook with a chess set, and multiple bookcases.

A bunch of new fliers had been recently posted: Gobstones Club, Inter-House Chess Competition, choir practice, Missing Cat ― Last Seen on Train, and a long list of hallway rules signed by the caretaker himself.

Marlene led them to the largest couch, where three people sat waiting. There was a boy who was obviously her older brother. He had the same blond hair, the same dusting of freckles across his nose, and the same brown eyes. The boy next to him was tall and stocky, with a kind of stiffly parted haircut that would not have been out of place on a teen from East Cove Prep School. On his other side stood a girl. Lily recognized her immediately as the student who had explained hatstalls to her and Remus last night at the feast.

"Hello, Marlene," said her brother. "I'm sorry we didn't get to talk much after the sorting. How are things going?"

"Great," she replied. "These are my roommates: Nani, Lily, and Mary."

"Nice to meet you," he said. "My name is Hamish McKinnon, and these are my friends: Frank Longbottom and Alice Fawley. We're in fourth year."

"Hello," said Frank and Alice.

"Do you have any other siblings?" Lily asked the McKinnon siblings.

Hamish ruffled his sister's hair. "Nope, it's just me and Marly."

"Don't call me that," Marlene said, begrudgingly running her hands through her hair to fix it. Not that it was needed, of course; even with the deliberate tousling, it had remained stubbornly straight. "Lily and Mary are both Muggleborns. They don't know that many people."

"I don't know anybody other than my friend Sev," Lily corrected.

"Don't worry; you'll be just fine," said Alice. "All the Muggleborns adjust pretty easily."

That statement, at least, cheered Lily. She followed them out through the portrait hole and down the corridor. The route to the Great Hall was much easier to follow now that she had some idea of where they were going. Aside from a few windows through which the sunlight streamed, one of the things Lily noticed was that the castle looked much the same during the day as it did at night. Their footsteps echoed with each step along the stone corridors, but it was not an unfriendly sound. The portraits conversed with one another, and suits of armor fidgeted on their pedestals. Every now and then, Lily saw a cat slinking away in the shadows.

Hamish, Frank, and Alice chose not to sit next to them at the Gryffindor table, but they left the four girls with a promise to help them find their first class after breakfast. Oddly enough, Marlene seemed to enjoy her brother's company in a way that Lily had not felt about Tuney for many years. The last time her older sister had walked her to class had been the first day of nursery school eight years ago. Tuney was not the usual sort to be affectionate, and it had only been on their mother's command that she had held Lily's hand.

Fifteen minutes later, the three other Gryffindor girls joined them. Although they had left the dormitory before Lily and her roommates, they were late because they had gotten lost on the fourth floor. The seven girls exchanged proper introductions. Rosalyn Max was the pretty girl with the strawberry blonde curls whom Lily had spoken to in the bathroom. Kathleen Prismall had a birthmark that covered most of her face, but she had a bright and cheery smile. Louise Summerby appeared distinctly unique with gold beads braided into her black hair.

At one point during the meal, a few hundred live owls descended through the open windows of the Great Hall, each of them carrying a parcel or a letter of some sorts. Even more exciting, however, was the arrival of several ghosts through the walls and ceiling. Much like the one that haunted the library and the mill in Cokeworth, these ghosts were completely intangible and they moved through solid objects like they were nothing more than wisps of smoke. Over at the Ravenclaw table, a first year screamed as dead people and owls alike swooped down upon the breakfast plates in front of her. At least Lily wasn't that girl; she prided herself for having enough experience to keep from calling out.

One ghost in particular came to a halt over the Gryffindor table. His clothes were old-fashioned. He wore tights, a doublet, and a large ruff. To top off his bizarre ensemble, he wore a wide hat with a feather that fluttered with every gust of phantasmal wind.

"Sir Nick!" shouted one of the Prewett twins from the other end of the table. "We missed you last night. How come all the ghosts were absent?"

The ghost called Sir Nick gave a tremendous sigh. "The usual, you know. Peeves was tormenting poor Myrtle, and she threatened to flood the whole school. A group effort was required to handle the situation. I'm afraid it took all of us to convince her not to do it, and I am dreadfully sorry to have missed the Welcome Feast."

"That's Nearly Headless Nick," Marlene explained in an undertone to Lily and Mary. "He's the Gryffindor Ghost."

"We have a ghost?" asked Mary in a horrified little whisper.

Lily frowned. "Hang on...how can someone be 'nearly headless'?"

Sir Nick had heard her. He drifted straight through the table to speak with them, passing over an older boy who shivered like someone had walked on his grave. Mary stared at the apparition with large eyes, and Lily could feel her trembling on the bench beside her.

"I'm headless because the axe was not sharp enough to make a full cut," he replied bluntly.

For a long moment, no one spoke. Lily was not quite sure what to say in response to such a statement, but she settled for; "That sounds horrible."

"It was, indeed," said Sir Nick. "Can you imagine my dismay when I realized that I wasn't dead after the first swing? I believe that if you are going to sentence a man to death, then you should at least have the decency to ensure that all your equipment is in working order...but that's enough talk about me. You must be the new recruits."

"Yes, sir. My name is Lily Evans. I'm sorry if I offended you."

"Nonsense, dear girl. I quite enjoy telling the story. It took forty-five hacks to kill me. Perhaps you would like to hear the whole story one day?"

"Perhaps," Lily said awkwardly.

He gave a short little bow, and, Lily realized with a horrible jolt in her stomach, that his head wobbled in a way that was quite unnatural. She wondered if the ruff were the only thing keeping his head on straight. He tugged at it, and then said: "Now, who are your friends? I must get a chance to meet all the new Gryffindors."

Lily looked toward her friends. With a little prompting, they all spoke up to introduce themselves — even Mary, although she did so timidly. After Sir Nick promised to commit their names to memory, he drifted further down the table to continue introductions with the boys.

Nani laughed as soon as he was out of earshot. "You're going to be a teacher's pet, aren't you, Lily?"

"What do you mean?" asked Lily. "I was just being polite."

"But you're almost _too_ polite, and it sounds very intentional. It's almost like you want him to remember your name. You've introduced yourself to everyone like that."

"But I want people to remember my name," Lily said, perplexed. "That's the point."

Nani looked around at the rest of them. "I promise you. Lily's going to be the teacher's pet."

"I will not!"

"We shall see."

Their first class that morning was Charms. Hamish and his friends dropped them off five minutes before the final bell with instructions on how to get to their second period afterward. The classroom was divided into two sections, with students sitting on either side of a platform. Although Nani's words were still dancing around in her head, Lily's anxiety over being a Muggleborn was stronger. She couldn't resist the opportunity to walk up to the professor as the other students filed into the classroom. He was a tiny man, and he had to stand on several large books just to see over his podium.

"Hello, Professor," she said. "My name is Lily Evans."

"Ah, Ms. Evans," he replied in a high voice, his eyes darting to the roster in front of him for confirmation. "How very nice to meet you. I'm Professor Flitwick. What can I help you with?"

"I had a quick question: I'm Muggleborn, you see, and I was wondering if there was anything else I needed to do to ensure that I will be on the same level as everyone else."

He chuckled at this, but it was a gentle and friendly expression. "No worries, Ms. Evans. You will catch up in the first few lessons. All subjects at Hogwarts are designed that way. However, if you find that you are still having trouble after a couple of weeks, just come talk to me and we'll work something out!"

"Oh, thank you!" she said. "That's a relief."

The other girls had saved her a seat, and she went to join them on the Gryffindor side of the room. Nani leaned across Marlene, and said, in a dramatic sort of whisper; "See, I told you! You're _definitely_ a teacher's pet!"

Unfortunately for Lily, Potter and Black overheard Nani's words as they took their seats in the row behind them. They started laughing. Blushing, she turned around and shot them a dark look.

"There's nothing wrong with being prepared!" she hissed. "None of you have anything to worry about!"

This made them laugh even harder. Lily was hurt to see Remus Lupin on the other side of Black, but at least he had the decency to look apologetic for laughing. She turned back around to face the front of the classroom and tried to pretend that none of them existed...especially Nani for saying such an awful thing.

"You don't have to be so mean, _Jimmy_ ," Marlene said to her cousin.

" _Jimmy_?" Black asked teasingly.

Potter looked put out. "Hey! Don't call me that!"

"I forgot," Marlene said. "Only Auntie Euphemia can call you that, right? _Does Mummy miss her little Jimmy_?"

This was followed with even more laughter, but at least it was at Potter's expense and not Lily's. She shot a grateful smile to Marlene, who returned it. The other girl appeared quite smug at having gotten one over her cousin.

Despite the disaster that was the start of the lesson, Lily found the actual class to be delightful. It started off with a roll call (apparently Black's first name was Sirius — which wasn't a name at all in Lily's opinion), and then Professor Flitwick had them starting off with the basics. As she took notes from the information on the blackboard, Lily realized that she had no problem following along. In fact, she found it both easy and enjoyable.

They had Herbology next. Instead of a classroom, they were instructed to meet outside in one of the Greenhouses by the eastern wall. A young witch with frizzy blonde hair and a rubenesque figure taught this class. She approached from the furthest greenhouse, and it did not take the first years long to realize that she was not alone. In a sling against her chest was a young child.

"Good morning, First Years," she said, unlocking the door to let them pass.

They chanted the greeting back to her, forming a line to enter the greenhouse. The air that escaped through the door was as warm and humid as a sauna. The child, captivated by Lily's red hair, stared at her as they stepped inside. It was a little girl. She had blue eyes, round cheeks, and hair the color of sunshine. Lily had never been around babies for any length of time, but Kathleen gave the girl a cheerful smile. The little face grinned in return, revealing only a handful of baby teeth.

"My name is Professor Sprout," said the woman once they were all inside. "I'm your Herbology Professor. This is only my third year teaching, but I graduated from Hogwarts and spent a few years working in the tropics on an exchange program before I returned. I was a Hufflepuff, and although I am quite fond of yellow, I do not play favorites."

The Gryffindors shared the class with the Hufflepuff first years, who up sat a little straighter at the mention of the professor's former house. From what Lily knew about Hufflepuff, she could tell that this woman embodied the defining qualities. She seemed kind and fair. The little girl at her chest cooed, and Professor Sprout stroked her cheek.

"And this is my assistant, Marigold. My husband works in the Edinburgh magical conservatory a few days out of the week, so every Monday and Thursday is bring your daughter to work day. Don't worry, she has a lot of experience with plants for her age, so she might even be able to give you a pointer or two...once she's able to talk, of course! Can you say hi to the First Years, Marigold?"

Suddenly shy, the little girl buried her face in the folds of her mother's cloak. Lily laughed.

After Herbology, the sixteen Gryffindors hurried back up to the dormitory to wash up before lunch. Lily scrubbed the dirt out from under fingernails, sharing the sink with Louise. On the way back down to the Great Hall, Lily and her housemates passed the Slytherin first years. Although the two groups ignored each other, Lily's green eyes immediately met Sev's dark ones from across the Entrance Hall. She was relieved to see him smile, even if it was a small one, and she hurried over to walk beside him.

"Hey!" she said. "How are you?"

"What do you want?" demanded the boy from the other side of Sev.

She frowned at him. "Well, I wasn't talking to you, was I? Sev and I are friends from back home, so I have a right to speak with him."

"Sev?" cackled another. "That's a dumb nickname."

"I'll see you at lunch," Sev told them, and he slowed his walk so that they would hurry on without him.

"They don't sound very nice," Lily said. Her own housemates had already disappeared through the doorway. "I hope they aren't mean to you."

They had stopped outside of the Great Hall, and all the older students walked right past them without a second glance. Sev would no longer meet her eyes. His dark hair fell before his face like a curtain to separate them. "No," he said. "They're not mean to me. They just don't like Gryffindors very much."

Lily paused. "And what about you?"

"I wish you had been a Slytherin."

"Sev, look at me...do you honestly think I would have belonged in Slytherin?"

There was silence.

"No," he finally mumbled to the ground.

"Exactly," Lily said. "It's okay, though. We can still be friends even though we're in different houses...I mean, we can still be _best_ friends."

"Why Gryffindor, though? You're too smart to be in Gryffindor."

She gave him a patronizing look. "I'm smart and I'm a Gryffindor...therefore, Gryffindors can be smart."

"But you're in a house with _them_ ," Sev almost whined, his eyes darting to the open door of the Great Hall.

At the very back of the Gryffindor table, Potter and Black were entertaining the other first year boys with an animated story. In fact, Potter was standing on the bench, waving his arms around and miming something that was beyond Lily's comprehension. Perhaps it was something to do with Quidditch? She overheard Nani say that it was a sport. Either way, Peter Pettigrew was laughing so hard he was on the ground.

"It is rather unfortunate," she admitted.

"So you don't like them?" he asked.

Lily shook her head. "Of course not! They're horrible. My housemates aren't so bad, though. I like Marlene. Nani's a little annoying, but I suppose it could be worse. Would you like to meet them at some point?"

"Maybe," he said, unenthusiastically.

She gave him a cautious look. "Hey, are you mad at me?"

"No!" he said, reassembling his features into a neutral expression. "Of course not. I'm just a little overwhelmed by everything right now...did you see where we have Potions together tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, I did! Do you want to sit next to each other?"

"I would like that very much."

She held out her hand. "Deal?"

"Deal."

They shook hands roughly, and Lily let go to adjust her book bag higher up on her shoulder. "Well, I should get to lunch now. See you later?"

"Tomorrow for sure," he replied.

When Lily sat down at the Gryffindor table, no one mentioned Sev or her tardiness. In fact, the conversation barely faltered at all, but she could have sworn she saw Marlene studying her from the corner of her eye. When Lily looked up, however, the blonde was deep in conversation with Mary. Perhaps she had imagined the moment, but there was still a furrowed crease between Marlene's eyebrows that could not be hidden.

After lunch, Lily followed her friends up one flight of stairs and across the length of the castle to the Transfiguration classroom. While both Charms and Herbology had seemed easy to Lily, this subject promised to be the exact opposite. This class also started with a roll call, but the strict professor immediately jumped into a practical lesson after that. She had them working on transfiguring a match into a needle. It was hard work, but Lily somehow managed to turn her match into something that resembled the tiny device used for sewing. Although it was pointy and had a metallic sheen to it, she had not quite achieved the silver color needed for full credit.

"Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall, her voice as sharp as the needles they were supposed to be creating. "Have you even tried to complete the assignment? Or have you been talking to Mr. Black this entire time?"

Lily turned around, eager for some retribution. Potter straightened up. "So sorry, Professor McGonagall...let me do it for you right now."

He tapped the match with the end of his wand, and it immediately shifted into a perfectly silver, perfectly pointed needle. There was even a little eye at the end where the thread usually went. Professor McGonagall picked it up and inspected it. Then she dumped it in the basket along with the rest of their creations. "That was incredible work, Mr. Potter, and I might have awarded you points had you followed directions the first time."

"I suppose almost points is better than nothing," he replied.

He noticed Lily staring, and he flashed her a triumphant smile. She rolled her eyes in response and turned back around. Potter was quite horrible, but then again, no one else had managed to create anything as significant as that needle on the first attempt. As reluctant as she was to admit it, that bit of magic was impressive.

On Friday, it was Lily's turn to demonstrate an impressive skill. The Potions classroom was down in the dungeons, in a chilly room with no natural lighting and slimy walls. To the surprise of both Gryffindor and Slytherin alike, Lily took a seat next to Sev near the front of the room. The way the classroom was designed, it was obvious that they were going to be working in pairs, and Lily would not have wanted anyone else. Professor Slughorn started off the class in much the same fashion as all their other instructors at Hogwarts: with a roll call. He was an enormously fat man, with a giant gray mustache that made Lily think of an elderly walrus. Although he was the Head of Slytherin house, he didn't seem to hold any particular allegiance to anyone...aside from those with famous relatives.

"Avery, Lux…Good lord, my boy! How's your father? Did you know he was one of my students back in the day?

The boy who responded had a low voice, smooth and dripping with false politeness. "He's quite well, Professor. Speaks of you highly."

"Oh ho," Slughorn chuckled, delighted. "How about Black, Sirius?"

"Here," he replied moodily.

"I thought for sure you would be in Slytherin. Gave us all quite the surprise. I'm sure your family is happy nonetheless. How's your grandfather these days?"

"Still alive."

If he was taken aback by such a sarcastic answer, Professor Slughorn did not show it. "Good to hear. Good to hear."

He continued like this all the way down the list. If the professor had nothing to say to supplement their introduction, he skipped right over them. "The Other James" Cross (as they had started calling him) was a Gryffindor Muggleborn, and he was barely permitted a short response before the next name was called. The same applied to Lily, and she couldn't help but feel disappointed as he glided right over her name. She tried not to let it show on her face, because Nani would have teased her, so she turned to watch the many dead things floating in jars for a while.

"Lupin, Remus."

Lily looked back at Remus, who was sitting with Peter at the table next to Potter and Black. Perhaps Lily had imagined this, but she thought he looked rather ill. His face was pale, and there were shadows underneath his serious eyes. Still, he responded to the Professor in his usual polite voice.

"Here."

"You wouldn't perhaps be related to Lyall Lupin, would you?"

Remus nodded. "He's my father."

"Oh, I can see it now! You look just like him. Such a clever man! I thought he was going places, but he's sort of fallen to the side. It must be that Ministry Bureaucracy. If you aren't careful, it will get you too!"

"Errr, yes," Remus replied, looking two parts uncomfortable and one part miffed.

A few more names: "McKinnon, Marlene?"

She raised her hand.

"How's your father doing? I dare say the _Wizarding Wireless_ has done a lot better than anyone ever expected. It was quite a spectacular invention, and I'm sure it's given him quite a few long term monetary benefits."

Marlene smiled. "He's well. Thank you for asking...only, I just wanted to point out that he didn't invent it. He just modified the Muggle version."

"Still innovative!" Professor Slughorn said. "You're humble, just like him!"

Lily looked over to the other girl, who was sitting at the table on her right. "Your dad invented Wizard Radio?" she whispered curiously.

"Yeah," Marlene replied. "It was a long time ago, and it's not nearly as cool as it sounds. He was actually still a student here, and I think it was supposed to be a class project for Muggle Studies, only it made him very rich."

Professor Slughorn had reached Potter's name. "Well, Mr. James Potter. What will it be for you? Chairman of St. Mungo's? Supreme Mugwamp in the International Confederation of Wizards? Minister for Magic?"

"Why not all three?" he said, beaming.

"That's the Potter spirit!" laughed the old man. "Don't let anyone take that from you!"

Lily leaned back toward Marlene. "And exactly how are you related to that?"

"Technically, Potter blood runs through my veins as well," Marlene said between breathless laughter. "My mother is his Fleamont Potter's younger sis…"

She sat up as Professor Slughorn turned back around. Fortunately for them, however, he hadn't noticed them talking out of turn. Lily was not inclined to break rules on the first day of class, but the fact that he had passed over her name without so much as a proper greeting meant that she could not muster up enough respect to keep herself from talking just a bit. Sev seemed to feel the same way. After the professor skimmed right over him as well, he started doodling on the edge of his notebook, scratching with the tip of his quill.

When he was finally finished with the roll call, Professor Slughorn rolled up the roster and placed it in the front pocket of his robes. "Now, for those of you who are new to the subject, Potions is vastly different from any magic you would find up in the halls of the castle. Although every potion does require a little bit of wand magic, you will spend most of your time carefully cutting and measuring ingredients. I don't expect all of you to be naturals, though if you focus and work hard, you are sure to pass this class with reasonable grades regardless of your abilities. Anyone can throw a few ingredients into a cauldron and call it a potion, but it is true concentration and subtle details that separate the best from the lowly drudges of society."

Lily looked to Sev, who was smirking a little. He seemed determined to prove that he wasn't a lowly drudge.

"Now," Professor Slughorn continued. "It's the first day, so we might as well have a little bit of fun. Set up one cauldron per table and turn to page fifty-three in your textbooks. I expect you've already read the introduction, so we can skip that boring stuff for now. On that page, you will find the instructions for how to make a cure for boils. All the ingredients you need are in the cupboard. I will walk around to monitor your progress, so if you need help, just ask me. I don't bite! Also, there will be a prize! Two bars of Honeydukes Best Chocolate will be awarded to the team that brews the best potion! Ready, set…go!"

There was a mad dash for the cabinets. Lily waited while several students argued over which ingredients to grab, and instead, she flipped to the appropriate page. The instructions to make a potion did not look complicated; in fact, she thought it resembled the recipes in her mother's cookbook. Lily had spent some time in the kitchen with her mother, so she at least knew how to chop up ingredients.

Sev was setting up the cauldron. "Do you think we have a chance?"

"I suppose this doesn't look very hard," Lily admitted; she was reluctant to jinx their chances.

"My gran was a potioneer," Sev said. His voice was quiet. "On my mum's side. I used to watch her when I was little."

"Well, let's hope some of it stuck."

When her path was finally clear, Lily hurried to the cupboard to gather the ingredients. Some of the students had grabbed things at random, and they were only just now realizing their mistake. Luckily, at least, Professor Slughorn kept a tidy workspace. All the ingredients were stored on labeled shelves. She grabbed snake fangs, horned slugs, and porcupine quills. Of course, they were not quite normal cooking ingredients, but the same basic principles had to apply. She brought them back to the table, where Sev was working on the fire beneath the cauldron.

"Oh, one more thing," Professor Slughorn said, noticing that some people had started adding the water to their cauldron. "When you are done with the first part of your potion, I want you to copy down the notes on the blackboard. Make sure to keep a diligent eye on the time. Careless mistakes might ruin a potion...oh, and if you add the porcupine quills before you take it off the fire, it will melt your cauldron and burn you. Not a good first impression, I'm afraid."

"It's certainly an impression, all right," Black whispered loudly to his friends.

Lily couldn't help but snicker at that.

"Okay," Sev said, straightening up. "I think the cauldron's ready. Do you want to work on the potion base, and I'll mash up the fangs?"

"Sounds good to me, teammate," she replied.

They worked diligently, following the directions that were written on the page in the textbook. It was not a particularly complex recipe, but Lily still found herself enjoying the task. Not all of her classmates felt the same way, however; Remus had to stop Peter from dumping too much powdered snake fang into their potion, Marlene's spoon had melted, and Nani was trying to ask Professor Slughorn why her potion had turned neon orange.

"So we just wait now?" Lily asked, looking back down at the textbook. Since this was a group activity, they were allowed to speak as long as they did not disrupt anyone else's concentration. Amid the bubbling of the cauldrons, the sound of light conversation could be heard.

"That's what it says," Sev replied.

"How do we know if it's working?"

Her best friend frowned over the textbook. "I suppose we won't know until it's done...but it's the right color and consistency, so I think we're okay for now."

"I like this class," Lily said, pulling out her notebook. "It's a little more practical than what I'm used to doing, but it's quite fun."

"Yes, I suppose it is…way better than History of Magic. Have you had that yet?

'No, what's wrong with it?"

Sev snorted. "Oh, I won't spoil the surprise."

"You know I hate surprises, Sev," she replied.

"Okay. It's extremely boring...even worse than Mrs. Anders's class. I almost fell asleep."

Lily wrinkled her nose. Back in Cokeworth, they had had a teacher with such a soft, monotone voice that she used to put everyone in a trance after lunchtime. "That doesn't sound very fun. Who teaches it?"

"Get this...a ghost."

"Really?" Lily asked. She had not forgotten her desire to uncover the secrets of the Cokeworth ghost. "I would think that exciting."

"It's honestly not. His voice is like sandpaper, and he barely even notices that there are students listening to him talk," Sev said.

"Such a pity," she said. "I met the Gryffindor ghost yesterday. I thought him rather interesting. Apparently when he was sentenced to death, they tried to do it with a blunt axe. His head is only just hanging on by a thread. The other kids called him Nearly Headless Nick."

"Slytherin has the Bloody Baron."

Lily looked up from her writing. "What's his story?"

"No idea," Sev shrugged. "He doesn't really talk much."

"That's no fun," she huffed.

"You just don't like surprises," he mocked.

Lily did not take offense to that. It was true, of course. She preferred being one step ahead of everyone else, even it if meant ruining the delight of unwrapping all the presents on Christmas morning. "The surprise part doesn't really bother me. It's the not knowing part that I can't stand. Say, why do you think some people become ghosts but not others?"

"Why are some people wizards and not others?" Sev countered.

"I haven't given up on that yet, you know."

"I figured."

"I just wish there was some way for me to get more information."

Sev blinked at her. "We could always go to the library? Have you been yet?"

"We walked past it once," Lily said, surprised that she hadn't considered that option yet. "Do you want to go look at it later?"

His eyes darted to the other Slytherin boys, paired together over cauldrons. They were all too busy to pay the two unlikely friends any attention. "I've already been, but I'm not doing anything else tonight. I don't see why not."

"Sev," Lily said, lowering her voice. "It's okay if you want to spend time with your new friends. I completely understand."

"No, that's not it," he replied. "I mean, I like them...it's just, I've never had more than one friend before."

She stared at him. After all these years, she had never considered the absurd possibility that she might be Sev's only friend. Lily herself was rather flippant with the title; she would've called the postman her friend.

"Oh," was all she could say.

"But I'll go to the library with you, and then I can hang out with them at dinner."

"That sounds like an appropriate balance," Lily said, once she had recovered from the initial shock. "I'm sure they won't mind at all."

"You should all be working on your notes now," Professor Slughorn said from the front of the classroom. "That means there should be less talking and more writing. Yes, I mean you, Mr. Potter. Don't think I can't see you and Mr. Black talking just because you've hidden behind your cauldron."

Lily once again bent over her notebook, scratching with the tip of her quill. For the next ten minutes, talk had all but vanished as the students followed the directions on the board. Then, the potions were ready for the second half of the instructions. Sev took the lid off their cauldron, and they both leaned over to look.

"It's the right color," he said, shrugging.

"It could be worse," Lily replied. She wanted to point out that at least theirs wasn't the same color as Nani's potion, but she figured that would have been rude. Both Nani and Rosalyn looked close to tears with frustration, for it had progressed into a consistency that might have been mistaken for vomited orange jelly. Professor Slughorn seemed unable to determine what had gone wrong.

They removed the cauldron off the fire, and then they set to work dividing the porcupine quills into even piles. Lily read the instructions carefully, but they were so odd that she had to read them again.

"I don't get this," she muttered to Sev. " _Stir 5 times clockwise, making sure to push the quills under the surface of the potion for maximum effect. Remove quills and set aside_."

"I think that means the quills normally float," he replied, scratching the end of his nose.

"Well, of course they float," she said. "Porcupine quills are mostly hollow, and they have little barbs on the end that make them hard to pull out if you get stuck."

Sev raised his eyebrows. "How do you know this?"

"Well, while you were dismissing our lowly Muggle library, I was actually reading things."

"Very funny," he replied, looking back down at the recipe. "I have an idea. Are you feeling lucky?"

She smiled. "I live in a castle. There were blueberry muffins for breakfast this morning with actual blueberries, and my longest class is turning out to be the most enjoyable. Yes, I think I'm feeling lucky."

"Good, because I don't want to follow the directions. I think we should try something else. Why do you think we need to stir clockwise?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't know. When you cook normally, it doesn't matter what direction you stir. Perhaps there is some magical property about that direction."

"Exactly. It's something to do with the moon," Sev replied. He reached into his bag and pulled out an old textbook. After flipping through a few chapters, he finally settled on the section of the book that discussed the involvement of the moon. He passed it to Lily underneath the table. The book was too advanced for her to comprehend this early in her magical career.

"Where'd you get this?"

"The library."

"So what does it have to do with our potion?" Lily said, closing the book and pushing it back into his school bag. She wasn't exactly sure if he was allowed to have outside books in the classroom, but Professor Slughorn did not seem to notice.

"That book says you can change recipes, more or less. It depends on the phases of the moon. It's really fascinating," Sev said. "You should read it. It's all about the theory behind potion making, and it goes in depth about why many recipes should be ignored. Circumstantial variables are more important than exact replication."

"When did you have time to read that?" she asked.

"Last night. I couldn't sleep. You can borrow it, if you want. I checked it out under my name so don't lose it."

Sev's face did bear signs that he had not slept well, but his dark eyes were alight with the kind of eagerness that Lily had come to associate as passion. "I'm glad you liked it, but don't stay up every night. You'll be cranky."

He smiled. "Fine. Here's what I'm thinking: we put in a half stir anti-clockwise after rounds two and four — not enough to actually stir the potion, but enough to disrupt the quills. I think the full moon is coming up, so it should already have a pretty strong pull to begin with. Then we remove the quills just like it says. Are you okay with this?"

Lily thought about it for a moment. They could potentially ruin their potion, but it was the first day and they would have plenty of time to fix the bad grade. Besides, she trusted Sev. Lily nodded and said; "Go for it."

They distributed the quills into the potion. Immediately, the liquid bubbled up and splashed against the side of the cauldron. Lily could see exactly why they had been instructed to remove the potion from the fire before adding the porcupine quills. She exchanged a look with Sev, who approached the cauldron with the ladle. He stirred twice, and then added a half stir backwards. When nothing catastrophic happened, Lily let out a breath she did not know she had been holding. After the fifth go around, Sev relaxed. The potion was a slightly darker, royal purple now. Lily pulled out all the quills with a strainer and set them aside.

"If you've completed your potion, put a sample of it in a flask. Clean up your workspace, but otherwise leave your cauldron untouched for now. I will teach you the proper way to clean once we've picked the winners," said the professor.

Nani and her partner Rosalyn had been disqualified. Unable to determine what went wrong with the potion, Professor Slughorn had vanished the concoction and asked them to try again later. They were sitting at an empty station, quiet and solemn-faced. Even Remus had managed to keep Peter from messing up their Cure for Boils in his eagerness, though it looked as though the effort had nearly killed him. He was sitting down now, patting at his face with a handkerchief.

Lily and Sev ladled a section of their potion into one of the flasks provided, and then hastened to clean up their station. The potion looked exactly as it was supposed to, so Lily was rather hopeful that they had at least achieved a good grade — even if they didn't win the competition.

"Now that everyone is done, I will be testing your potions for effectiveness," Professor Slughorn said, holding a shelf of small vials. "It's rather simple; if this clear solution does not change colors, then that means your potion works as it should."

He went to every team, mixing a bit of each sample into the small vials he carried with him. Most of their classmates had succeeded in making an effective potion. A few of the mixtures were faintly opaque, to which Professor Slughorn would praise effort rather than the product. Lily still hadn't decided whether or not she liked the guy; he was superfluous and obsessed with family connections, but he certainly wasn't mean. When Remus and Peter's potion didn't pass the effectiveness test, Professor Slughorn spent an extra two minutes explaining how to use the mortar properly.

"This is good, Mr. Potter," said the professor when he stopped at their table. "Much better than your father did at your age, at least. Ho oh! For of those you who don't know, Mr. Fleamont Potter was the creator of the Sleekeazy's Hair Potion before he retired and sold the company. But I bet you didn't know that he did poorly in the subject his first three years. Just goes to show you: if you put effort into your potion, you will get results!"

"Dad didn't do well because he thought the professor was nothing but a nosey parker," Potter whispered the second Professor Slughorn turned around.

"If your dad invented the hair potion, how come yours looks like a rat's nest?" Black asked.

The other boy reached up to flatten the hair on his head. "My hair is lovely, thank you very much."

Finally, Professor Slughorn was at Lily and Sev's table.

"Oh," he said, staring down at them over his bushy mustache. "What's this?"

"A cure for boils, sir," Lily said tentatively.

"Yes, I know that...only...did you make this yourself?"

Lily and Sev exchanged looks. "Yes," Sev replied.

He stared at them. Lily had the distinct impression that he hadn't bothered to remember their names. His eyes flicked to the house badges on their robes. "A Slytherin and a Gryffindor working together? That's quite rare."

Lily nodded. "We're friends. We've been friends for years."

"I see. Well, I can already tell you that your potion will be effective. In fact, this is brewed as close to perfection as it is possible to get. I find it hard to believe that a first year was able to do this. What are your names again?"

They answered, and Professor Slughorn furrowed his brow thoughtful. "Sorry, I'm afraid I don't know those names."

"Well, you wouldn't," said Lily, who was irritated. "I'm Muggleborn."

"Nothing wrong with that, my dear girl," he replied quickly.

Lily thought she might have imagined it, but it sounded as though a few of the Slytherins near the back of the room were whispering quietly. An uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach threatened to rise once more.

"You might know my grandmother," Sev said. "Her name was Rohesia Prince."

"Well, that explains it!" said Professor Slughorn happily. "I have heard of your grandmother. She was quite the accomplished potioneer. You probably got that ability from her! Now, I'll need to test the rest of the potions, but I'm pretty sure we have a clear winner."

There was some disappointed mumbling from the rest of the students, but Professor Slughorn appeared elated. Even though he had chosen a winner, he was still very kind to the remaining students yet to be tested. Sev was pleased by the attention, but Lily couldn't bring herself to look at him. It didn't seem to matter to her friend that Professor Slughorn had attributed their success to a relative of Sev's when the potion had been a joint effort between them. He had been spared the humiliation of having a Muggle father.

"For many of you, this was your first time brewing a potion," said the Professor once the rest of the potions were tested. "You all did a very good job...yes, even you, Ms. Shafiq and Ms. Max. Something went very wrong, but you kept your heads and nothing exploded. That's all that matters. However, I think it's pretty clear who won this little competition, don't you?"

"But, sir," voiced one of the Slytherins. "You didn't even test their potion."

"Ah, you are quite right, Mr. Pucey. This is great teaching moment! Everyone, come gather around Mr. Snape and Ms. Evans."

The class obeyed begrudgingly, forming a neat little circle around Lily and Sev's table. Professor Slughorn took their potion flask and poured a little bit into the last vial of clear solution. The dark purple potion instantly turned clear upon contact.

Professor Slughorn held it out for all of them. "Do you see how it changes the moment it touches the surface? A potion that is less effective takes a few seconds to change. Now, you won't always have these handy little vials around to test the effectiveness of what you created, and, unfortunately, they do not work for every potion. As the year progresses, we will learn different ways to determine success. Nobody ever wants to poison themselves with their own potion! That might ruin your day."

Nobody laughed at this, although he was clearly hoping for such a response.

"Well, that's it for the lesson. Now we're going to learn how to clean a cauldron, so hurry back to your seats. Mr. Snape and Ms. Evans, I'm sure you will be delighted to know that I will be bottling the rest of your solution to send to Madam Embley. She is always in need of additional potions, so you should be happy to know that your efforts have been put to good use. As promised, here's your chocolate! It's so good to see a Slytherin and a Gryffindor working together. Such a powerful combination of personalities!"

Once class was over, Lily turned to her best friend and said: "Meet you at the Great Hall in half an hour?"

"Sounds good to me."

They parted, and she hurried after the other Gryffindor first years. It was a long way to get back to the tower from the dungeons, so she figured she might as well chat with her new friends for the duration of the trip. It was Friday afternoon, and they were done with classes for the week. Everyone was discussing plans for the weekend. Lily fell into step beside Marlene and Louise Summerby.

"Congratulation, Lily," Marlene said.

"Yes, indeed," Nani added, in a gloomy sort of voice. "That was very well done."

"I'm sorry about your potion, Nani," said Lily.

Nani sighed. "It's okay. I guess I'm just rubbish at potions. I was hoping to be a healer when I grow up, but I guess that will never happen now."

James Potter overheard them. "Oh bugger," he said. "You're not rubbish at potions. It's my fault. I accidently dropped something in your cauldron on the way back from the storage cupboard. Wish I could tell you what it was, but even I don't know."

"Hold on," said Black. "The first time was an accident...the second time was definitely on purpose."

"You tosser! You were not supposed to tell her that during my apology!"

"Just setting the record straight, Potter."

Nani looked bewildered. "You messed up our potion, and then messed it up again after I tried to fix it?"

"That's not very nice," said Rosalyn Max.

"Well, it turned such a brilliant color," Potter admitted with a wry smile. "It was like the Chudley Cannons shade of orange. I wanted to see what would happen next."

Lily turned to face him. "That was an awful thing to do! What if it had exploded and hurt them? You can't just go messing with things and not think of the consequences! Porcupine quills are very sensitive, and they could've reacted badly."

"Did you and Snivellus think of the consequences when you stopped following the recipe?"

They were standing nose to nose now, even though Lily was a good bit taller than him. Potter wore a smug smile, and his hazel eyes glittered in excitement. It would have been cruel to hit someone with glasses, but she wanted desperately to smack that expression off his stupid face.

"You were spying on us," she said.

"Yes."

"Can I ask why?"

"A Slytherin and a Gryffindor shouldn't be friends."

Lily rolled her eyes at the absurdity. "Sev and I have been friends for almost three years now. A difference of house is not going to change that just because some stupid boy in my class says we shouldn't."

"No," said Potter, trying and failing to sound earnest. "It really doesn't happen. Slytherins rarely get along with anybody but other Slytherins...and they especially don't get along with Muggleborns."

There it was again: that little word that meant so much to the wizarding world. Lily eyed him furiously, but deep down she was nervous. Perhaps Sev had been wrong with Muggleborns (he was a Half-blood from a Muggle town after all — how would he know?), and maybe there was something beneath the surface after all. She tried her luck. The hatred of not knowing won after all.

"What difference does it make if I'm a Muggleborn? Plenty of us come from Muggle families."

"It doesn't make a difference," said Potter quickly. "Or at least, it _shouldn't_ make a difference. The thing is...er...well, I shan't say."

"James," Marlene said. "If you're going to start this conversation then you better well finish it!"

He threw her a recalcitrant glare. "You're not my mother, _Marly_."

"No, shall I write to your mother for you?"

"Fine," he said. "There are some wizarding families who do not like Muggleborns. They say a lot of nasty stuff about them, and most of those families belong to Slytherin."

Lily frowned. "That's absurd. Why would they think that?"

Potter just shook his head wordlessly, and it was Black who answered; "They don't believe your blood or your magic is pure."

"Sev would never believe that of me," she declared.

"Well, maybe not Snivellus...but his friends sure believe that."

"What do all the Muggleborns in Slytherin think? You've made their whole house seem like a bunch of…well, racists."

Potter and Black exchanged looks. "There are no Muggleborns in Slytherin. I don't think they are even allowed," said the former.

"Nonsense, how could you possibly know that there are no Muggleborns?" she snapped.

"Because I know them all," said Black, darkly. "There are no Muggleborns in Slytherin. I know their parents and their parents' parents and their parents' parents' parents. I've had to memorize them all because my mother thinks it might inspire me to be pure."

She took a step back, reeling a little bit from the information. She knew that she would have never belonged in Slytherin, but her reasoning had come from the sorting hat's song...not because she was a Muggleborn. Is that why Sev had seemed so down during their conversation yesterday?

"Look, Evans," said Potter, in a passable imitation of a kind voice. "You've got to be careful around the Slytherins. I heard them whispering when you were given the prize for best potion. I bet they're beating up your little friend right now."

At this moment, she hated James Potter. She truly did. "I don't need anyone's help, and I certainly don't need your help. You're just looking for an excuse to be mean to them. I don't care if they like me or not; I will not be mean. And you're wrong about Sev. He will always be nice to me."

"Fine," said Potter, hoisting his bag higher on his shoulder. "You don't have to be so horrid about it. You're a snot and a teacher's pet. Come on, guys. We have a castle to explore."

Black and Peter Pettigrew hastened to follow him. Remus did so as well, but he looked conflicted and uncomfortable about the whole ordeal. Lily didn't need to be friends with him anyway. If he wanted to follow Potter around like an abused pup, then she was better left alone. Feeling much worse than she did a couple of minutes ago, Lily continued up the stairs. Marlene hastened to match her step, but she was the only one out of the rest of their classmates. Garrick Weasley and Jasper Urquart were trying to convince the rest to join them on an expedition to the Quidditch pitch.

"Lily," Marlene said. "I know my cousin is a bit obnoxious at times, but he meant well."

She snorted in response. That was a laughable joke.

"No, really. Uncle Flea is a big lobbyist on behalf of Muggleborn rights, so James overhears a lot of this stuff at home. Sometimes it gets real bad. I'm not going to lie to you, Lily. Not everything is good in the wizarding world...but my family is on your side. James included."

"I just don't like the idea that my parents are going to change how people see me."

"To be honest," said Marlene. "That's kind of how it works for everyone...regardless of your blood status."


	5. Flying Lessons

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 **Flying Lessons**

* * *

 _My Dearest Lily,_

 _It is always lovely to hear from you, no matter the circumstances. I am sorry to hear that you received a poor grade on your first test at Hogwarts, but History of Magic sounds like a very difficult subject. Do not fret, my love. Use this as a learning opportunity; change the way you studied so that you will be successful in the future. I have faith in you. The Lily Evans that I love is smart, beautiful, and resourceful. Never forget that._

 _Fall is definitely here in Cokeworth. The leaves on the trees have started to change colours. I miss you more than ever right now because I know how much you love this time of year. What is it like that far north? I've never been further than Edinburgh, so I am curious to hear your descriptions._

 _Your father sends his love. He would write, but he has been busy with the Toy Store. Jack left to go to University, so we have been searching for another part-time assistant. Petunia helps out on the weekends, but she finds it quite dull and would rather spend her time with friends._

 _Do not tell your father, but I agree. It is very dull._

 _I wish you would write to Petunia. I know she misses you, even though she won't say it out loud. We keep your bedroom door shut, and I cook too much food for dinner. The house is quiet without you and Sev here after school (speaking of which, give him my love). I saw his mother at the post office two days ago. She looked well._

 _Before I finish my letter, I should probably let you know that I have not been feeling very well. It's nothing to worry about, but your father says that you would want to know. I have been feeling very tired lately. I think it must be some kind of flu. Glad you are not here to catch it! I should be feeling back to normal within a few days._

 _Until next time - Eat your vegetables. Get plenty of sleep. Don't go outside with wet hair. Do your homework in advance. Don't say something important when you are angry. Be kind to others. Write to your sister! Say your prayers. Help someone in need. And smile more than you frown. - I believe that is all my parenting for the week. I love and miss you always!_

 _Mother_

Lily folded the letter and returned it to the pocket of her robes.

"What did your mother have to say?" Sev asked, looking up from his homework.

"Not much," Lily replied. "The shop assistant left to go to Uni, and they haven't found a replacement yet. Also, she's been sick. I don't know whether I should be worried or not."

"It's probably nothing. They'd tell you if it was serious."

"I hope they would."

It was late in the afternoon on a Monday. They had been at school for four weeks now, and Lily was just starting to feel the unavoidable pangs of homesickness. She would never admit it out loud in front of Sev, but there had been a definite weight on her chest the past few days. She missed her mother's kind smile and her father's booming voice; she missed the scent of Sunlight Soap on their clothes when they leaned in to hug her; she missed Sunday morning brunch after church; and she missed skipping rocks down by the river with Petunia after school. It felt weird to miss home because it conflicted with her infinite love of Hogwarts. Was it possible to be happy and sad about something at the same time?

Lily looked back down at her textbook and sighed. History of Magic was her least favorite subject, and, after doing poorly on her first exam, she had spent every available afternoon since then working in the library to improve her grade. Sev was always willing to help. He had not gotten a bad grade on his first test; in fact, he was one of the best in the year. The topmost position was still undecided, however. He was up against a Ravenclaw boy named Eldred Boyle, a Slytherin girl named Moria Nighy, and (unfortunately) Sirius Black and James Potter.

(The last two would not be in the running for very long. Neither of them had studied for the History of Magic exam, and Professor McGonagall had caught them bragging about their good grades. She told them, under no uncertain terms, that relying on dumb luck and family notoriety would not last very long at Hogwarts. It made Lily feel only marginally better.)

Stumbling upon a useful paragraph, Lily transferred over several important dates to the outline she had written for her newest essay. The actual history of magic was much more interesting outside of the class. Sev had been correct in his review of their ghostly professor; Binns was about as interesting as watching paint dry. The class was also, in her opinion, not particularly useful. She loved history as much as the next person, but all she had learned so far was that goblins were particularly fond of rebellions.

Lily didn't know anything else about goblins.

"Did you see where we have Flying Lessons together this week?" she asked casually.

"That's just what I need," Sev muttered; "A chance to make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of all the other Gryffindors."

"How do you know that you'll embarrass yourself?"

He just looked at her in response. It had been a silly question. Sev was not exactly gifted when it came to anything physical. He was small and stringy, and no amount of extra food at the Evans's household could make up for the fact that he lived in poverty. It had been fine in Cokeworth, where he often blended in with the other children from the Lower. Here at Hogwarts, however, it was a different story. Lily was sure that not every student had grown up in the lap of luxury, but the ones who had were usually the most popular. In Gryffindor, they had Potter and Black strutting around with nice clothes and stories of little servants called House Elves. Even Nani and Marlene hinted at having enough money to make Lily's head swim.

"Maybe they will split us up. Gryffindors with Gryffindors and Slytherins with Slytherins?"

"Are you embarrassed by me too?"

"Of course not!" Lily said. "Who knows, I may be the one who's absolutely dreadful at flying a broom! Everybody will be too busy laughing at me to even notice that you are a bit uncoordinated."

"Maybe," he said, but he did not sound reassured.

Before Transfiguration on Tuesday, Lily walked up to the Owlery to send her mother a response. She had not said much about the vague hint at being ill aside from the scripted ' _Feel Better Soon!_ ' but she carried a second letter for Tuney just in case it was something worrisome after all. Lily was not optimistic that her sister would reply. She didn't think Petunia Margaret Evans would consent to touching a nasty bird, even if she did want to send correspondence.

"Drop the other letter through the left window on the second floor, but don't let her see you," she told the bird. It blinked its large eyes by way of acknowledgement, and then it took off. On that note, Lily returned to the lower levels of the castle for class.

Transfiguration was eventful that day. During the practical lesson, Professor McGonagall had them all turning knitting needles into writing quills, but Potter and Black had figured their time would be better spent creating a rubber snake to drop into Kathleen Prismall's school bag. Unfortunately for everyone in the classroom, Kathleen was deathly afraid of snakes, and she had interrupted the class with an ear-splitting shriek of terror upon discovery. It took Professor McGonagall only twenty-nine seconds to uncover the perpetrators, but only because they couldn't keep from laughing long enough to look innocent. They were assigned two days worth of detention each, and they were the first in their year to receive such a punishment.

"It looked like a real snake!" Kathleen said to the other Gryffindors after class. She was angry and embarrassed, and Nani had to hold her hand for comfort.

"I know," replied Lily. "It looked very life-like. I imagine they could probably make a real snake already."

"Thanks for the compliment, Evans," Potter said, catching up to them. He held a yellow detention slip in his hand. "That means a lot coming from you."

She glared at him. "Go jump in the lake."

"You know what, Evans?" said Black cheerfully. "That sounds like a great idea! I wonder what's down there? Do you think we can bust a hole in the Slytherin Common Room so all the slimy lake water floods the dungeons?"

"Can Snivellus swim?" asked Potter in mock concern.

"At least you don't have to worry about yourself. Your head's so full of hot air that you'd probably float."

Marlene laughed at this.

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side?" Potter asked her. "After all we've been through?"

"Nope, I still haven't forgiven you for what happened at the Dearborn wedding."

"STILL? I thought blood was thicker than water, Marly?"

"The _true_ saying is that the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb," Marlene huffed. "Which basically means that us girls gotta stick together."

She linked her arm through Lily's, and they stood side by side in front of Kathleen until the two boys walked away. As angry as she was, Lily couldn't help but give Marlene a cheerful smile. At least they were on the same side. The blonde girl was quickly becoming her best friend in Gryffindor.

The punishment that had been given to the two boys seemed justifiable enough, but Lily's extreme dislike of them was tested the following morning at breakfast, when Sirius Black received a punishment that (she thought, from the depths of her heart) he didn't deserve. A letter had been delivered to him in the Owl Post, and although Lily didn't see the arrival from several seats away, she certainly heard the outcome. A dreadful, shrieking voice filled the entire Great Hall. Several people cried out in alarm, and Lily knocked over her pumpkin juice. The voice was so loud that it shook the dust loose from the ceiling. It came from a scarlet envelope in front of Black, and Lily was shocked to see the usually arrogant boy curled away from the noise, hands clapped over his ears. It took several moments to distinguish words in the shrieking, loud as it was, but the harshness of those words colored Lily's cheeks in second-hand embarrassment.

"CONSORTING WITH BLOOD TRAITORS...BAD ENOUGH WHEN MY OWN SON ABANDONS HIS HERITAGE FOR THE WRONG HOUSE, BUT NOW I MUST ENDURE LETTERS FROM THE HEADMISTRESS ABOUT YOUR SHAMEFUL DISRESPECT FOR AUTHORITY? YOU ARE STAINED WITH DISHONOR...CANNOT BELIEVE THAT MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD WOULD AGREE TO ASSOCIATE HIMSELF WITH SUCH FILTH...HALF A MIND TO BRING YOU HOME...KEEP THIS UP, AND WE WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU WILL NEVER SEE HOGWARTS AGAIN!"

The last words echoed, and then there was silence. Every single person in the Great Hall was staring at Sirius Black in disbelief. A few people laughed, mainly those on the other side of the room, but most of the other students said nothing. Lily looked down the table at Black, who was sitting with his three roommates. Both Remus and Potter were sitting in stunned silence, and Peter looked close to frightened tears. Black shook himself, and then he brushed the charred remains of the letter (for it had burst into flames after screaming) to the floor.

Lily looked to Marlene, who was sitting across the table from her. The girl's brown eyes were wide, but she was not staring down the row to her cousin and his embarrassed friend, but rather to her brother Hamish. The two seemed to be having a silent conversation, and it ended with the older boy giving her a quick shake of his head. When Marlene faced forward again and noticed that Lily was watching, she gave an appropriate little shudder.

"That was dreadful," she said. Her voice was quiet even though conversation in the Great Hall had resumed to its normal levels.

"Was that his mother?" Lily asked.

"I think so."

Lily thought of her own mother, so sweet and kind and always patient. Charlotte Evans never yelled, even if her daughters misbehaved or argued (as they were frequently known to do). Lily couldn't imagine growing up with the owner of such a nasty voice. Even now, pieces of that rant echoed in her head like the lyrics to a half-remembered song. She glanced back down the table. All four boys had left.

Marlene seemed distracted all through the rest of breakfast, even though Lily attempted to engage her in conversation several times before they finally left for Potions. The walk to the dungeons from the Great Hall was a short one, and they arrived early to find the door locked. Professor Slughorn had not even arrived. The only other people there besides the two girls were Potter, Black, Remus, and Peter.

"Are you okay, Sirius?" Lily asked him tentatively.

He looked up at her in surprise. "You know my name?"

"Yeah."

"Oh...I'm fine."

That was the end of their conversation. Marlene went over to Potter and said; "Can I have a word?"

Black made to follow, but Marlene shook her head. "Just James...it's, er, about my brother."

The two separated from the group, but Lily, who was trying to stay an equal distance away from both parties, still found herself in the awkward position to overhear their private conversation.

"Why are you friends with him?" Marlene asked Potter in a whisper.

Whatever the boy had been expecting her to say, it certain wasn't that. "What? Why can't I be friends with him?"

"For the same reason you told Lily to stay away from her Slytherin friend! It's dangerous!"

Now that her name had been mentioned, Lily couldn't help but listen. Marlene had brought her into the subject of their private conversation, and now she had every right to eavesdrop. Besides, Potter knew she was listening. His eyes flickered to her and then back to his cousin as he thought of what to say next.

"That's not — it's completely different. Sirius is a Gryffindor, which means he's not like the rest of his family. Are you suggesting we abandon him? Let him wear the proud name of Gryffindor but not interact with him at all? That's what a Slytherin would do, Marlene."

She put her hands on her hips. "It's dangerous. You heard what his mother said. She called you a Blood Traitor. What if you crossed paths with her? Or anyone else in his family?"

"I've seen his cousin," he scoffed. "Narcissa Black? She's nothing but a finicky puffskein. You could defeat her by ruffling her fur the wrong way."

"Yes, but what about the rest of his family?"

Lily couldn't take much more of this. She liked Marlene a great deal and hated Potter a great deal more, but this conversation was tiptoeing around a topic that she had come to despise since arriving at Hogwarts. She stepped forward. "Marlene, let him be friends with whoever he wants. It doesn't matter if Black's parents are awful people, they shouldn't have any influence on how you treat him."

"Lily," Marlene said. "This is what we were talking about earlier: Black comes from one of those really scary families"

Potter groaned. "Look, Marlene, I wrote to Dad two weeks ago and told him that Sirius was my friend. He says it's fine. I'm not allowed over to his house, but that's a small price. You shouldn't tell me what to do. I can take care of myself."

"Hey, I know you're talking about me," said Black from over by the door.

"You think everyone is talking about you," Potter shot back.

"I can't help it if I'm so good-looking!"

Potter made to move back toward his friends, but he paused.

"Thanks, Evans," he said gruffly, not looking up at her.

Lily had nothing to say to that, but since his gratitude did not warrant a smart remark, she let him go. Marlene, looking worried and bitter, crossed her arms and leaned against the wall behind them. Lily tried to give her an apologetic look.

"I didn't mean to speak over you, but if what you say is true, then aren't you in danger by being my friend? Won't these...people...assume guilt by association?"

"Yeah, that's what Blood Traitor means," said Marlene.

"You don't have to be my friend if you don't want to."

Marlene's face immediately dissolved into an expression of guilt. "Oh, Lily! That's not what I meant. I don't care what they think. I'll be your friend."

"Then why does it matter if your cousin is friends with Sirius Black? Besides, Marlene, nobody has ever said anything to me to suggest they hate me. I'm still not convinced that everything is as bad as you say it is."

She spoke too soon.

The next people to arrive were the Slytherins, minus Sev. Lily had no idea where her best friend was at the moment, but she later counted herself lucky to have avoided that particular confrontation with him. This group of Slytherin students consisted of three boys and two girls. Lily did not know their names very well. She thought the girl with the black hair and gray eyes was called Selwyn. Also, Lily knew that two of the boys were Avery and Mulciber, but she couldn't remember which was which.

Next to Lily, Marlene bristled like an angry cat.

"Hello, Black, is your mother going to come take you out of school?" said the dark-haired boy. "Tough luck; you weren't good enough to get into Slytherin."

"You're one to be talking, Avery," Black replied, jutting his chin forward. He was not quite as tall as Mulciber, but he looked ready to take them all down in a fight. "At least my mother knows exactly where I stand. Your mother has been at the bottom of a wineglass since the day you were born. Probably before that, if we're honest."

Avery took a step forward, but quick as a flash Potter had his wand out. Lily had no experience with dueling of any kind, but she knew immediately that James Potter was serious. The hand gripping his wand was loose but steady, his body poised forward to attack. Marlene had also drawn her wand, so Lily did the same. She didn't have the faintest idea what to do, but she emulated Potter's position.

"Okay," said Remus slowly. "How about we stop and think about this for a moment? We'd all get in serious trouble if we started dueling right now."

Lily admired Remus for his resolve, especially since he was the only one unarmed. She was fairly certain that first years could do nothing more than shoot a few sparks at each other, but she didn't want to take that chance. If Potter could turn knitting needles into a rubber snake the first month of school, she didn't want to know what the other Purebloods could accomplish. It would have been like stepping in front of a firing range and hoping everyone else knew to look first.

Avery sneered. "You're just afraid that we'll hurt you. I didn't realize the Lupin blood had spoilt this badly. Must've been that filthy Muggle mother of yours that tainted it."

"Excuse me?" asked Remus, low and dark.

"Well, short of insulting each other's mothers, you all have accomplished nothing," said Lily sternly. "I don't want there to be a fight. If we get into trouble, I have no qualms about telling Professor Slughorn who started it."

"Nobody asked you," said Avery nastily.

Selwyn sneered. "How dare you speak to us? It's bad enough that we have to breath the same air."

"By all means, stop breathing," Lily replied.

"Those are some tough words, Selwyn," Black said to her. "You sound like you've been talking to my dear cousin Bella. Need to pick a better role model, I'm afraid."

"The same could be said to you. A proper Black would never agree to be in the same house as _that_ ," Selwyn said, gesturing over her shoulder to Lily. "The company you keep reflects badly against you and your family."

"Oh, bugger to my family."

The other girl in the group laughed. "Are you sure you want to say that? It would be a shame if Walburga Black showed up to bring you home. You'd miss all your new friends."

Black paled a little at that threat, but he responded sharp as ever. "You too, Rowle? I never took you for a snitch. I expected Narcissa to spy on me, of course, because my dear mother told her...but you? Hoping for a little extra cash? I heard your dad gambled away all your money."

"How dare you!"

Hell was about to break loose in the middle of the dungeon corridor. Avery jumped forward to aid the girl called Rowle just as Potter raised his own wand to defend Black. Before any spells were cast, however, a bright light blossomed between the two sides like a solid wall. Potter, Black, Avery, and Rowle all bounced backwards as they were thrown off their feet. Lily quickly put away her own wand as Professor Slughorn came charging down the corridor. He was panting heavily, his thick mustache bristling with each gigantic breath of air. He had his wand out as well, and he looked at the two groups with a mixture of both panic and anger.

"Never...in all my years of teaching…" he wheezed dramatically. "First years shouldn't be fighting like this so early in the school year. You barely know each other! I don't care what was said, because that doesn't even matter anymore. Ten points from Gryffindor...and ten points from Slytherin too! Avery, Rowle...I'm ashamed of you. I usually anticipate trouble from the Gryffindors because they like to misbehave, but that's not in the nature of a Slytherin. We don't pick fights!"

Lily rolled her eyes at this statement, but Professor Slughorn had his back to her. Somehow, she and Marlene had managed to escape his notice. A second later, and they would have been involved as well. Lily had been fully prepared to cast a trip jinx at Avery. On the other side of their Potions professor, the girl called Selwyn was still glaring at her, eyes narrowed over her sharp nose. No one had ever looked at Lily with that much hate before.

Still breathing heavily and muttering about disgraceful Slytherins, Professor Slughorn unlocked the door to his classroom. They all filed inside, sitting down at their respectable places as if nothing had happened. Black was unusually quiet. He threw himself upon the stool and crossed his arms, looking around at everyone as if he dared them to speak. The tension in the air was palpable, and their classmates noticed it immediately upon entering the room. Garrick Weasley tried to ask Peter a question, but the small boy only shook his head.

Lily did not smile when Sev sat down.

"Kneazle got your tongue?" he asked in a lighthearted voice.

"I don't even know what a Kneazle is," she said.

His face quickly fell. "It's like a...oh, never mind. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Is Black causing trouble?" Sev asked, casting his eyes about the room and falling upon the most likely culprit. "Is he still upset about that Howler? I thought it was quite funny."

"It was definitely not funny," Lily snapped, and that was the end of their conversation until it was time to start class.

Flying lessons were scheduled for Thursday afternoons on the lawn with an instructor called Madam Finwizzle. Lily was to meet Sev right after class, foregoing all her Gryffindor friends to help ease his nerves. She explained this to Marlene, who, despite not understanding why Lily was even friends with the quiet boy from Slytherin in the first place, seemed to understand this gesture of loyalty. They said goodbye in the Gryffindor tower, but Marlene called her back before she went more than a couple paces away.

"Just to warn you, James is even more of a prat on a broom than he is with both feet on the ground. He always makes me play Quidditch with him when we hang out, and then he gets mad when I'm not a good enough opponent. Every. Single. Time."

"Great," said Lily sarcastically. "I'm not worried about his dumb ego, but I'm a little concerned that he's going to make Slytherin angry. Why did they think pairing us together was a good idea?"

Marlene shook her head. "They've got this stupid notion that we're supposed to get along."

Lily thought about Selwyn and silently agreed that forcing a friendship would be stupid.

Sev was waiting for her at the foot of the marble staircase, and together they walked down to the front lawn. Madam Finwizzle, the flying instructor, was an elderly witch with cropped white hair and coke bottle glasses. They were the first students to arrive, and they were instructed to place their bags upon the stone pathway that circled the lawn. It had rained previously, and their feet sank into the ground with each step. Luckily, Lily had thought to wear her goulashes. Sev, however, had only one pair of shoes, and they were quickly muddy.

The rest of their class trickled down from the castle in small groups. Marlene walked with Nani and Mary, laughing at some shared joke. Lily could see the reflection of the sunlight on the silver clip in Marlene's hair. On her other side, Potter and his friends were pushing each other around.

"I asked dad if there was any chance to test out of the class, but he says it's mandatory for all first years," Potter was saying. "I think it's to catch any dangerous flying, because even kids who have been flying all their life may have improper form."

"I think he's trying to imply that you might have improper form," Remus said to Black.

"He is not," Black said, snorting. "He's just trying not to sound like a giant prick. We get it, James, you know how to fly."

"Yes, but I don't want to make anyone _feel_ bad," he replied defensively.

The students continued to talk amongst themselves until it was time to start the class. Madam Finwizzle had each of them stand next to the brooms laid out across the lawn. Earlier that day, Lily overheard Garrick Weasley tell "The Other James" Cross that the school brooms were old and unreliable. Looking at them now, Lily couldn't help but agree. Her broom was sort of lumpy in some places, as if it had been plucked straight from a tree. The twigs at the end were bent and untidy, and she guessed that it had been the first broom for several generations of witches and wizards. Still, her heart hammered excitedly in her chest at the very notion of flying.

Sev stood on her right, looking pale.

"Now," said Madam Finwizzle. "Stick your dominant hand out over the broom like so and say 'UP!' in a commanding voice."

"Up!" shouted several of the students. Potter's broom immediately jumped to his hand, but his was one of the few that did.

"Up!" said Lily.

Her broom rolled over onto its side, bucking like an unruly animal. She frowned, willed the object to obey, and then called out again. This time, it actually left the ground, and it hovered around her kneecaps before drifting back down to the ground. Lily grit her teeth, and then she called out once more in her most commanding tone of voice. The broom leapt upwards to her hand and she caught it, feeling both proud and determined.

"Up!" Sev said, but he could not conceal the hint of desperation in his voice. His broom had not moved at all.

"You have to really mean it," Lily whispered to him. "Pretend you're yelling at Mrs. Hodge's stupid dog...like the time it tried to chase us all the way down Cherry Street."

The corners of Sev's mouth twitched at the memory, and he yelled once more. This time the broom did jump, and he was so surprised that it shot right past his fingers and up over his head.

"Watch it!" said Madam Finwizzle. "Pull it down and try again."

Once everyone had control of their brooms, the instructor showed them how to mount and lift up off the ground. Lily was eager for this moment, and she felt a thrill in her chest when her feet left the wet ground to hover several centimeters above. Although she wanted to keep going, she touched her broom back down just like Madam Finwizzle had said. Flying was not as uncomfortable as she would have originally thought. The broom seemed to be lined with an invisible cushion, so the comfort level was equal to sitting on the monkey bars at Weston Park back home.

When they were finally allowed to fly around, Lily let herself go high enough to feel the wind through her long hair. Potter and Black were taking turns dive-bombing each other, much to Madam Finwizzle's chagrin, and she kept threatening detention if they didn't slow down. Next to Lily, Sev floated along at a height that was barely off the ground. As soon as she felt she was capable of such a feat, she swooped down next to him. He was struggling to hold the broom straight.

"You've got it, Sev! Just take as long as you need to get comfortable," she said, smiling.

He took one shaking hand off the handle to give her a thumbs up.

Suddenly, his broom gave a violent shudder. He clapped both hands into place, knuckles white with the force of his grip. This did nothing to stop the broom from bucking. Lily pulled hers away, unsure of how to react in such a situation. Sev's broom was going higher and higher as it attempted to unseat him. Lily looked at Madam Finwizzle, but the instructor was still yelling at the Gryffindor boys.

"Sev, hold it still!" she shouted.

"I c-can't," he said in a panicked voice.

Lily jerked her broom up to follow him. "Then let go! Before you're too high up!"

This caught Madam Finwizzle's attention. She quickly mounted her own broom and rose to meet him. Sev's broom bucked and swayed, but before she could pull the frightened boy to safety, he slipped and fell to the ground.

Potter laughed, but so did Avery, Mulciber, and that awful boy Amycus Carrow. Sev had not been very high off the ground when he had fallen, so he was able to struggle to his feet unharmed. His face, however, was scarlet with embarrassment. He blinked away furious tears. It pained Lily to see her friend so vulnerable, so she did the only thing she could think appropriate in such a situation.

She fell off her broom, too.

The mud splattered all around her, but the landing was gentle. The cold water seeped through her robes to the skin underneath, yet it was a small price to pay. Those who had been laughing at Sev stopped immediately. Madam Finwizzle landed next to her, dismounting to check on the two students.

"Are you okay?"

"No," Lily lied through fake tears. "I think I hurt my arm."

"How did you manage to do that?"

"I guess I'm not a good flier."

She pushed herself upright with her left hand and clutched her right arm to her chest. There was mud on her face and mud in her hair. Madam Finwizzle gently tried to pry her arm away, but Lily shrank from the contact, whimpering piteously. She had done this once or twice before to get Tuney into trouble, and it seemed to work on the rest of the class. They were whispering in concern. Sev, who had all but forgotten his embarrassment, knelt down beside her.

"Oh, Lily, are you hurt?"

"Come on," Madam Finwizzle said. "I better get you to the Hospital Wing."

The other students groaned in disappointment. Potter landed with a muddy splash. "Do you mean we have to stop for the day? But I was just getting started!"

The instructor frowned. "Mr. Potter, if you care that much more about flying over your own classmate, then you will be so kind as to put all the brooms back into the broom shed. Oh, and if you so much as try to fly without supervision, you will be cleaning the entire Quidditch Stadium without magic after every match this season."

Potter's petulant look was so satisfactory that Lily almost forgot to act injured.

Later in the infirmary, the school nurse checked her over for any injuries.

"Your arm is fine," she declared.

Lily looked over her shoulder. Sev was sitting on the opposite side of the room, bouncing his knee impatiently. There was no way that he could overhear them talking at this distance, but she wanted to be cautious all the same. The matron was a kind, older woman named Madam Embley.

"Yes, you got me. I faked the injury because they were laughing at my friend. Can you make it look as though you did something so he doesn't find out? He would be so embarrassed."

"Who was laughing at him, dear?"

"The other boys in his house, ma'am."

 _And Potter._

Madam Embley pulled out a vial from the pocket of her apron. She tapped her wand against the side of the rim, and it filled with some sort of clear liquid. "Here, it's water. Should I have a talk with his head of house? Is he Gryffindor — no, I see the green on his robes. Professor Slughorn would want to hear about this. You shouldn't have to lie just to help him."

"It was no big deal," said Lily after draining the glass. "Please don't talk to Professor Slughorn. I think he would only make things worse for Sev."

Madam Embley frowned. "I suppose…"

"Oh thank you! I'm dreadfully sorry to have wasted your time."

"Well, I see a lot of liars in here, Miss Evans. Thank you for being honest with me."

Lily shrugged. "Lying to you wouldn't have helped anything."

"Just promise me that if the bullying gets out of hand, you'll tell an actual teacher?" said Madam Embley, her eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Yes, I promise," she replied.

"Be on your way."

Lily jumped down from the hospital bed and hurried over to her best friend. They were both still covered in mud. In fact, a small puddle had formed on the floor under Sev's chair, dripping from tail of his robes. He gave a small smile of relief to see her walking, and she spread her arms to show the absence of damage.

"All better!" she said.

"I guess you were right after all," he replied. "That was pretty bad flying."

"Maybe Madam Finwizzle will give us remedial lessons alone. I think I would learn much faster if I didn't have to listen to all the kids who grew up with magic talk about how good they are."

"My flying wasn't the problem," Sev said aggressively. His abrupt change in mood shocked Lily so much that she took a step back. "I think somebody jinxed my broom. I had no control whatsoever, and I'm not that bad."

"Jinxed your broom?" Lily asked.

"Yes. I think it was Potter."

She stared at him in disbelief. "Potter? No way, he was too busy showing off with his friends."

"Why are you defending him?" asked Sev. "He hates me. He's had it out for me since the train ride to school."

"I'm not defending him."

A dark shadow passed between them. Sev averted his eyes. His cheeks were flushed. "I wish you would believe me. You never do."

"I do believe you, Sev. I always believe you! If you say that your broom was jinxed, then I believe that it was jinxed too. I just don't think we should be so quick to blame Potter. He's mean, but Madam Finwizzle spent the whole class yelling at him and Black. She would have seen if he tried to jinx your broom. Could a first year even jinx a broom? I don't think anyone in Gryffindor is that good yet."

"You just don't like Slytherins!"

Lily crossed her arms. "That's not true. Why are you being so mean to me?"

"I'll prove it to you," he said. She could see a muscle twitching in his jaw. "If I prove it to you, will you believe that he jinxed my broom?"

"Sev, what has gotten into you?"

"Somebody keeps messing with me! I have every right to be angry! The strap on my bag keeps breaking, my Transfiguration textbook has gone missing, the water spigot in the bathroom broke when I tried to take a bath...I know it's Potter!"

"How would Potter be able to break into the Slytherin bathroom? He's a Gryffindor!"

"Maybe that's just a coincidence," he snapped.

Lily took a deep breath. She did not like to see Sev when he was like this; it was almost frightening. "Look, it's all very suspicious, Sev…I agree…and I'll help you figure it out. We're best friends. Has anybody said anything to you?"

"No, nobody knows that my dad is a...a…"

He couldn't finish the sentence.

"I have to tell you something," Lily said. "Remember that day when Sirius Black got a Howler from home? Well, a couple of the Slytherins tried to pick a fight with him and Potter. Marlene and I got involved...and well, they said some awful things. Do you know the Gryffindor named Remus Lupin? He's got a Muggle mother, and Avery said that he had bad blood."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"Sort of. That girl Selwyn said that I wasn't worthy to breathe the same air...or something equally ridiculous."

"January Selwyn is very stupid," Sev snorted. "I wouldn't take anything she says seriously."

"But she said it!" Lily said. "That's the point. They say awful things, which is just one step away from doing awful things. I wouldn't be surprised if they were the ones who jinxed your broom. They have ways of knowing blood status. It's like they memorize family trees or something. And they all know each other!"

"They wouldn't dare do that to me," Sev insisted, but he couldn't hide the worry from his eyes. Lily could always tell. "I'm smarter than all of them. I'm better at magic. I'm different — _we're_ _different_!"

Months ago, Lily had liked the idea of being different. The word had defined her entire existence since the day Sev had told her that she was magic. Now that she was here at Hogwarts, however, she wanted to be like everyone else...and that included all the other Muggleborns.


	6. The Feud

**CHAPTER SIX**

 **The Feud**

* * *

"Red Rover, Red Rover, send Linda right over!"

It was a windy day in October, but the castle courtyard was sheltered from the cold bite of the northern winds. A group of first year girls had gathered to play games, Lily among them, and she chanted along with her teammates. The girl named Linda, a dark Hufflepuff with braided hair, broke free from the opposing line to run forward. She aimed for the empty space between Lily and Marlene, and the two girls strengthened their grip on each other's hands. When Linda crashed into them, they fell over into a giant pile on the cobblestone floor...and yet the chain had not been broken.

"No!" Linda wailed, laughing despite her failure.

The girls picked themselves up off the ground. Lily and Marlene were still holding tight to each other, palms slick even in the cool afternoon. Linda walked over to the end of their chain to link up with Nani.

"Muggles play this, you know," Lily said to Marlene.

"Do they really?" Marlene asked. "We don't play it very often. Most of us were home schooled, and you have to have more than ten for a proper game."

"Red Rover, Red Rover, send Ruby right over!" shouted the other team.

They watched as Ruby Sloper, a Ravenclaw girl with hair the color of sunshine, charge straight through the link between Kathleen and a Ravenclaw player. That was one more for their chain, and they were now officially in the lead.

"Yes," Lily continued. "We used to play it all the time on the playground until Petunia's friend Nancy broke her arm. Then it got banned."

"I wonder who came up with it first?" Marlene asked. "Muggles or Wizards?"

Lily liked to think that Muggles had invented the game, but there was no way to know for sure. Their chain regrouped for a moment to decide on their next victim. Lily suggested Mary, who was standing towards the end, quiet and diminutive as always. Nani's face split into a wicked grin.

"Oh, she'll never break through us. Let's do it!"

The chain reformed. "Red Rover, Red Rover, send Mary right over!"

Surprisingly, however, Mary let out a screech of a battle cry. She sprinted right for the link between Rosalyn and a Hufflepuff girl named Elise. The two girls did not even bother to hold on, and Rosalyn jumped to the side. To the Gryffindor girls, the incident was immensely funny. Mary rarely spoke unless someone else started the conversation, and she was often overshadowed by Nani (who talked enough to fill any silence). Lily laughed until she could no longer stand upright. She clung to Marlene weakly, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"What in the name of Merlin was that?" Rosalyn laughed.

"It's my strategy," Mary replied.

"She's gone barmy, alright," said Nani, also in a state of mirth. "It was only a matter of time before that sweet little girl from Lincolnshire turned into a rabid monster. There's always one in every dorm room!"

Marlene tried to pull Lily upright, but she couldn't keep her off the ground. "I don't think Lily's out of the running to be honest."

"Y-you sounded like a Howler Monkey!" Lily said, practically howling herself.

"Red Rover, Red Rover, send Lily right over!" shouted the other team.

Lily immediately went for the gap between Wendy and Louise, but she was still laughing so hard that she could barely run in a straight line, much less break the grip of her classmates. Instead, she used all her body weight to bring both girls down upon the cobblestone. For the second time that afternoon, Lily found herself rolling around on the ground. Most of the other girls had dissolved into fits of laughter, and the game of Red Rover was all but forgotten.

The groaning of the castle's front doors interrupted them. Lily looked up to see Professor Jigger with a few of the older students marching across the courtyard to the covered bridges. They carried backpacks and notebooks with them, and they were dressed in a style not unlike Muggle hikers. The first years must have looked quite silly in comparison, and the laughter died down almost instantaneously.

"Where are they going?" asked someone.

"That's Professor Jigger's group," said Wendy on the ground next to Lily. "They are going into the Forbidden Forest to study some of the creatures, remember?"

Marlene had broken free from her chain to join the conversation. "Ham wanted to go, but he's too young. Professor Jigger wants only N.E.W.T. students."

Nani shuddered. "I heard there's Acromantulas in the Forest...you know, giant spiders."

"Do you think we'll get to hear about their trip in class come Monday," Lily asked, taking Marlene's offered hand to pull herself up off the ground.

"Do first years ever get to hear about anything fun?" came the reply.

The game of Red Rover fell apart soon after the interruption. Lily and Marlene said goodbye to their classmates, and the two girls hurried into the castle for a wash before Sunday dinner. There was dust from the courtyard on Lily's robes, and Marlene's ponytail holder had fallen out at one point during the first scuffle on the ground. Neither of them expected to run into anybody on the way up to Gryffindor Tower, but four unwanted guests hanging outside the Entrance Hall joined them as soon as they crossed the threshold.

"Marlene!" Potter shouted, running up to his cousin. "Guess what we just did?"

She looked to Lily. "Why does that sentence make me nervous?"

"Ye of little faith," Black said.

"Faith is not what I'd used to describe how I feel about you," Lily said.

"That's because you're a Dementor at a Christmas Party."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too...times a hundred!"

Lily rolled her eyes. They had continued up the Grand Staircase, voices echoing in the empty castle. Potter, Black, Remus, and Peter walked side-by-side behind them.

"Anyway," Potter said. "Have you guys ever seen that weird suit of armor by the potions classroom down in the dungeons? You know, the one with the rusty kneecaps and missing codpiece? Oh...you haven't? Well — it doesn't really matter to my story — but honestly, you should see it. It's quite funny to look at, and we just spent the last three and a half hours trying to charm it. Between you and me, we improved it."

He said all of this very fast and without a pause for a reply despite the fact that he had asked them several questions. Lily tried to ignore him on the off chance that he would stop talking. Instead, she focused her attention on counting the steps on the staircase to make sure she stepped over the trip step between the first and second floors.

"It's perfect now," Peter said importantly.

"Yeah, we've charmed it to make farting noises every time Slughorn walks by."

Lily couldn't help but laugh at this. Marlene did as well, and she said: "Why Slughorn, though? I'd rather you prank Professor McGonagall after that essay she assigned us last week."

Potter snorted. "Honestly, Marlene, we've got something else planned for her. Did you think we'd — _arrrgh_!"

Although both Lily and Marlene had managed to step over the enchanted step, somehow all four of the boys fell in at once. It was rare that anyone got trapped after the first few weeks of school, but it was even more unlikely that it got multiple people at once. Lily did not see what had happened exactly, but she heard the resulting cacophony of voices.

"James!" Marlene shouted. "James? Are you alright?"

He groaned in response, rubbing the spot on his skull that had collided with Remus's chin. Four people, even four young boys such as themselves, were not meant to fall into the trap at once. They were squeezed together; Remus's arms were stuck at his sides. Lily scrambled to pick up their belongings before they tumbled off the side of the staircase. Peter had been carrying a handful of sweets, and Remus had dropped a notebook full of papers. Lily's fingers had almost closed around the handle of Potter's wand when a foot blocked her — a foot inside a muddy shoe.

"Sev!" Lily said, looking up in surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to work on that extra credit essay for Defense today?"

"I wanted to ask him a question," Sev replied, gesturing down to Potter.

He looked up. "Who? Me?"

"Wait a minute — did _you_ trip them?" Marlene demanded.

Lily stared at her friend. "Sev, is that true?"

He averted his eyes, flushing underneath the force of her disapproving glare. Potter, meanwhile, had overcome his initial shock and head trauma. He struggled to get out of the trick stair, accidentally shoving an elbow into Black's face in the process.

"James — oof! Watch it!"

"Your big head's in the way…"

"Only because your boney hip is in my back. "

Marlene attempted to pull her cousin free by the arm. "I don't think I can get you out of there."

"You know what, _Snivellus_?" Potter snapped. "How about you get me out of here so I can face you like a man. Only a coward would attack an unsuspecting party. What was it, a trip jinx? That's cheap."

"Oh, please," Sev said. "Like you could have stopped me."

"Wanna bet on that?"

"Both of you stop!" Lily said, stepping between them. "Sev, come on. Why would you do this? We were always neutral back home. Why change? You can't just jinx people whenever you feel like it, because then we wouldn't be neutral anymore."

"They are the ones who attacked me!"

Potter had given up trying to get out of the step. He rested his head on his free hand, sighing in frustration. "Look, are you talking about the beatles? We meant to put them in Narcissa Black's soup, but she sat somewhere else that day."

"No!" Sev replied angrily. "Wait, that was you…"

"Nope, forget I said that."

"I'm talking about the time you jinxed my broom during flying lessons."

"Jinxed your broom?" Potter said, looking genuinely surprised. "I didn't do that, but I thought it looked wonky. Did you guys do that?"

He looked to his friends, but they all shook their heads. Lily watched their faces closely for any indication of guilt, but she could not read any. Then again, it was hard to tell; Peter's face was buried in the back of Remus's robes.

"It's such a great idea, though," Black growled. "Maybe I'll jinx your broom now. Only this time, I'll make sure that it breaks both of your legs."

"Don't you think we should refrain from insulting the one with the wand right now, Sirius?" Remus said.

"Yeah," Peter added in a muffled voice. "I would like to get out of here."

"Alright, I'll give you one last chance to tell me the truth," Sev said, drawing himself up to his fullest height. He wasn't very tall.

"Sev," Lily warned.

His eyes darted to her ever so briefly, but they did not linger long. Potter raised his arm, but due to the fact that he was still stuck inside the staircase, he could not raise it any higher than his ear. "Look, I swear on the Potter family name: I did not jinx your broom during flying lessons. Now, will you get us out of here?"

A muscle in Sev's jaw twitched. He stared down at the four boys for a long, painfully silent moment. Then, without another word, he retreated down the staircase. He did not look back at Lily, and she watched him go, feeling an odd mixture of betrayal and satisfaction. Maybe now at least he would drop the subject. She was still sure that Avery had done the terrible prank.

"What a git!" Potter said. "I really don't know how you are friends with him, Evans."

"Shut up," she snapped.

She reached down to pull Remus up, bracing her feet on either side of him for extra leverage. His hands were slick, however, and she could not get a proper grip. Marlene, likewise, was having similar problems trying to free her cousin. After a few minutes of pointless struggling, they gave up.

"We're going to be stuck in here forever!" Peter whined.

"No, you won't," Marlene sighed. "I'll go get a teacher. Lily, do you mind staying with them right now? I'm afraid they might get stepped on."

Lily shrugged. What she really wanted to do was chase after Sev, but since he had been the one to trip the four boys, she figured she owed them the kindness of hanging around. Marlene hurried off, the tail of her robes snapping at her heels as she ran. Feeling rather awkward, Lily sat down on the steps next to them. She was still holding onto their belongings. Most of the paper from Remus's notebook had been creased in her hand during the confrontation.

"I'm sorry, Remus," she said, stuffing the papers back into his notebook. "I'm afraid your book is a mess. I'll try to straighten it up."

"Thank you," he replied, albeit a little grumpy.

They sat in awkward silence. Occasionally, Lily had to get up to direct foot traffic around them, which was usually accompanied by laughter from the older students. After the third time this happened, Lily actually found herself feeling sorry for the poor boys stuck in the staircase. In fact, one person stepped on Peter without apologizing. Potter yelled at the inconsiderate Hufflepuff for a good five minutes before he felt justified. Unfortunately, however, the noise attracted the attention of yet another unwanted visitor.

"Oooooh, what do we have here?" said a wicked voice.

It was Peeves the Poltergeist. Lily immediately stood up.

Unlike the school ghosts, who were generally quite friendly, Peeves had made it his mission in the world to terrorize anyone who crossed his path. He had already made himself known to the first years. He showed up on occasion, wreaking havoc and chaos when you were late to class or searching for the bathroom. Poltergeists were quite different from ghosts; for one thing, he was completely solid...and he would also twist the tail of your robe up over your head if he caught you unawares.

"Ickle firsties stuck in the staircase?"

"No," said Black. "This was intentional. We're having so much fun right now."

"Fun, you say?" he cackled. "It would be a shame if I were to drop a Dungbomb on your head whilst you are having so much fun!"

Lily was free to avoid the projectile, and she jumped down the steps to the first floor landing the moment Peeves took aim. The thing called a Dungbomb made contact with Black's head, bursting open to admit a powdery brown dust over all four of the boys. The stench did not immediately register with Lily, but after a moment she caught a whiff of something dreadful. Her eyes watered while Peeves zoomed away, cackling maniacally.

Unable to shake the dust from their hair, the boys coughed and retched in response. After a shaky minute, Potter called out to Lily: "Hey, Evans, did he get you?"

"No," she wheezed, breathing through the sleeve of her robes. "But I think I'm going to stay down here until Marlene gets back if you don't mind."

By breakfast the next morning, the entire school had heard about how the strange, quiet boy from Slytherin had trapped four of his Gryffindor classmates in the trick step. Gossip, it seemed, was not restricted by house boundaries or blood status; it simply spread like wildfire in a drought. Lily found this to be surprising, especially since there had only been a handful of students who saw them before Marlene returned with the school matron.

Lily stopped to speak with the four boys before she sat in her usual spot at the breakfast table. Potter was not eating. Instead, he frowned at the tabletop, digging at the grooves in the wood with the opposite end of his spoon. He looked like a sulking toddler.

"Good morning," she said, and they looked up at her. "I have your notebook, Remus."

She had spent a good hour last night putting it back together. For the most part, it was a shabby day planner that Remus used to track his class assignments, but there were also school notes and to-do lists from home taped to the pages. He was very meticulous with his planner, and Lily found it hard not to be impressed.

"Wow, Lily, you didn't have to do that," he said, reaching forward to grab it.

"It was no problem," she said. "I think I might have to get my own. You've got stuff planned months in advance!"

"Yeah, I suppose I do," he replied awkwardly. "Did you...did you — eh — read anything?"

Lily thought about it for a moment. "There was a recipe for GingerSnap cookies. I did read that."

"Oh," Remus said, looking relieved. "It's my mum's recipe. I can give it to you if you want."

"That would be nice; I bet my mother would like that. See you in class then, Remus."

"Bye."

Potter held up his hand. "Hold on for thirty more seconds, Evans."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Oh, you'll see…"

She gave him a quizzical look, but she did not have to wait for very long. There was a commotion from the other side of the room, and someone gave an angry shout of surprise. She spun around. Over at the Slytherin table, Sev was standing upright. An entire bowl of scrambled eggs had exploded, dousing him head-to-toe with his breakfast. Sev's eyes immediately sought Potter from across the room, where he noticed Lily standing.

Sev turned on his heel and marched straight out of the Great Hall. Quite a few people laughed.

Lily rounded on Potter. "What did you do that for?"

"Why do you automatically assume I'm guilty?" he snapped.

"Oh, please…"

"Fine!" he admitted. "I got payback for yesterday."

"You're horrible!" Lily said. "I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be chivalrous. What ever happened to 'turning the other cheek'? I don't want to see any of you right now."

And then she stormed away, completely forgetting the fact that she meant to ask why Remus had a day next week circled in red in his planner…

Lily searched for Sev before class and then again during the lunch period. At one point, she thought she saw him coming out of the Great Hall, but he disappeared in the blink of an eye. It wasn't until he didn't show up to study with her in the library that Lily began to consider the very real possibility that he was ignoring her.

Over the next week, the conflict between the two parties escalated. In response to the incident over breakfast on Monday morning, Sev managed to coat the inside of Potter's Herbology gloves with Bubotuber Pus. Unfortunately for him, however, Potter and Black shared their gloves that day. Lily watched in horror as their hands broke out into painful boils right before her very eyes. Class got cancelled early so Professor Sprout could escort them to the Hospital Wing.

Although their hands were heavily bandaged, the two boys vowed revenge that night in the common in front of a crowd of witnesses. On Thursday, Potter and Black ambushed Sev on his way to the toilet, and they locked him inside an empty classroom with Peeves. Although the poltergeist had no allegiance to any student in particular, he was more than delighted to accept an arsenal that included half a dozen stink pellets, a bucket of molasses, and an old rubbish bin full of owl droppings. Sev had to walk back down to the Slytherin Common Room covered in the stuff. Everyone saw him.

By the time Friday rolled around, Lily was so distraught that she considered skipping class for the first time since she had arrived at Hogwarts.

She followed Marlene down to the dungeon, dragging her feet a little to delay the inevitable. Potter, Black, Remus, and Peter were already waiting outside the locked door. Remus was scribbling down something in his notebook while Potter dictated.

"Hello, Evans," Potter said. "Will you be sitting next to your boyfriend today? I've noticed that you haven't been hanging out with him lately."

"He's not my boyfriend, and it's none of your business," she huffed.

Potter gave her a grim smile. "That means she'll probably try to sit next to him. Cross the top one off the list, Remus."

"Why? What are you planning?"

Remus pulled the notebook away from Lily's curious stare. He looked uncomfortable, but Potter merely waved it off. "Nothing, _it's none of your business_..."

They were interrupted by the unmistakable sound of a fart; perhaps the loudest and most obnoxious fart that Lily had ever heard in her life. Slughorn appeared around the corner, flush-faced and stammering.

"No, that was NOT me!" he said. "That stupid statue has been doing it all week, and I can't for the life of me figure out who did it…"

"Who would dare do such a thing?" Black asked innocently.

Slughorn shrugged his enormous shoulders and unlocked the door. They filed into the classroom. Lily sat down at her usual table, trying not to seem as though she were nervous about her upcoming confrontation with Sev. She unpacked her bag and arranged the cauldron neatly.

The Slytherins all came in at once, their conversation dying gradually as they crossed over the threshold of the classroom. Sev sat down like normal, but he turned around to reply to something Mulciber had said. The other boy laughed.

"Hello, Sev," Lily said.

"Hello, Lily," he responded, cordial.

He unpacked his book bag. Lily peeked inside without really thinking, and she saw that he had several extra porcupine quills lining the bottom inside clear wrapping. He caught her staring and shoved the bag out of sight.

"What are you planning to do with that?" she asked. Her mouth had gone slightly dry.

"Nothing."

Lily glanced around. Slughorn was busy speaking to Aquila Greengrass about her brother's recent engagement, and his back was currently facing them. She turned back to Sev.

"We're working with lionfish spines today," she whispered. "You gotta know those react badly with porcupine quills."

"I do. It's not for me."

Somewhere behind Lily, James Potter laughed at something Peter said, his voice ringing through the otherwise quiet classroom. The redheaded girl felt her heart sink deeper in her chest. "Sev, you can't…"

"Why? Afraid you new best friends will get hurt?"

"First of all, they are not my friends. Secondly, yes!"

Sev shook his head. "Well, my new friends think it's a great idea. I'm sorry if you don't agree."

"Who are your new friends?"

"Lux and Orion."

That meant Avery and Mulciber. Lily couldn't help but feel a stab of righteous jealousy at the thought of her best friend hanging out with them. She blinked away a few tears and looked away.

"Alright class," Professor Slughorn started. "Today, we are going to...yes, Ms. Evans?"

Lily stood up, fighting to keep her emotions under control. "Sorry, Professor Slughorn, but I have to interrupt: two people in this classroom are planning potentially dangerous pranks on each other. I just thought you should know."

"Dangerous?" Slughorn said blankly. "Who are you talking about?"

"I can't," Lily said, biting her lip. "I won't rat them out."

She sat back down, burying her head in her arms to hide her tears. She didn't want to see the look on Sev's face. A few of the Slytherins in the back started snickering, but Professor Slughorn certainly did not think the situation was a laughing matter.

"Who is it?" he asked, addressing the class. "I'm being serious now. We have to have a class built on trust. I will not have anyone causing deliberate harm in this room under my jurisdiction."

No one answered.

"Fine. I will just have to take five points off both Gryffindor and Slytherin every minute until someone comes forward."

Still no answer…

"Five points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin. Do we want to make it ten?"

"Wait!" said a voice.

It was Potter. Lily chanced a look through the gaps in her arms. He strode to the front of the classroom. "It was me. I just like a laugh, that's all."

"Mr. Potter," Professor Slughorn said. "I'm very disappointed in you. What would your father say about this? You will have to serve one night of detention, but it could have been much worse. Empty your pockets now."

He pulled out a rubber chicken, a ball of lime-green yarn, a tin of after-dinner mints, and a sleep mask from the depths of his pockets. None of it looked particularly dangerous. Professor Slughorn just stared at the mixture of items on his desk with a look of confusion.

"Don't worry, Evans," Potter said, reaching out to pat her on the shoulder. "I'm sure the person who made you cry feels pretty awful right now."

Lily shrugged his arm off. She refused to say another word to Sev the entire class. He, likewise, was too embarrassed and angry to say anything in return for fear of being overheard. For the first time since the start of the semester, they burned their potion and failed the weekly assignment. He tried to say something at the end of class, but she sped out of there before Sev even had a chance to articulate what he wanted to say.

For most of the weekend, Lily stayed inside her dorm room. She rationalized her decision to hide based on the fact that Sev had just spent the entire week avoiding her. He was looking for her now, though. Both Mary and Marlene said that he had even braved walking across the Great Hall to ask them if she was coming down for mealtimes. Lily felt guilty for feeling satisfied over his obvious discomfort, but he had it coming.

Marlene, however, didn't like the fact that Lily would not come outside.

"Won't you come and play in the leaves with us?" the other girl asked on Saturday afternoon, already dressed in a warm cloak and gloves. She had brought Lily something to eat for lunch.

Lily looked up from her Charms textbook. "Not today."

"You shouldn't make yourself unhappy just to get back at him."

"I'm not unhappy," she replied. "I just don't want to go out today."

"Will you at least come to the Halloween Feast tomorrow," Marlene asked.

"Yes, I suppose."

Marlene nodded, satisfied. "Good, because I would have dragged you there myself!"

Lily was excited for the Halloween Feast, though she did her best to hide it. Missing that would have been a great tragedy, for it was all anyone seemed to talk about the last week (second only to the drama caused between Sev and Potter). Apparently, Halloween was a big ordeal at Hogwarts. There would be food, jack-o'-lanterns, live bats, and a performance from the ghosts.

On Sunday before the feast, Lily put on an orange sweater that clashed horribly with her hair. Although it was not common to dress up for the festivities, Mary wore a pair of cat ears in her hair and Nani painted her face like a skeleton. Someone's mother had sent along a bunch of candy, so the first year girls snacked on sweets while they got ready. In the other room, someone turned on the Wizarding Wireless. Lily knew immediately that it was a magical radio station: the singer had rhymed "potion" with "hips swinging in that motion".

The seven of them ventured down to the Great Hall together. The entire room had been decorated meticulously: there were orange and black streamers, black candles, spider webs, and jack-o'-lanterns with every expression imaginable. The food had already been laid out, and Lily helped herself to a little bit of everything as the choir got ready to sing. The Muggleborn students in the group performed a cheerful rendition of "The Headless Horseman", a song Lily recognized from a Disney movie. She winked at Mary to share that special secret, and the other girl grinned back. None of the Pureblood students even noticed.

The Feast dwindled to an end. Marlene stood up.

"Boy, I'm stuffed," she said. "See you up in the Common Room, Lily."

Mary followed her out of the Great Hall. Lily watched them go. The holiday festivities had put her in a significantly more cheerful mood, and she looked for Sev among the Slytherins. The small boy was nowhere to be found, however. Feeling discouraged, Lily got up to join the throng of students heading to the Entrance Hall.

"...yeah, that's right. Snape's already gone to scout the trophy room."

Lily's attention peaked at the sound of her friend's name. There were two Slytherins standing in front of her: the speaker was Lux Avery, but Lily did not recognize the other boy. He had to be much older, like a fifth or a sixth year. He was tall, thin, and had a pimply face underneath dark hair.

"And are you sure Potter and Black are going to be there?" he asked.

"I saw Snape challenge them myself. I'm his second, and you know they wouldn't pass up an opportunity like that. You can bet Fleamont Potter has taught his son how to duel."

"Yeah, I've heard the stories. Potter's going to destroy Snape."

Avery smiled a wicked smile. "That's where you come in: Weren't you saying just the other day that you'd like to teach Black a lesson?"

"I did."

"Well, here you go. No professors. No witnesses. They're going to be in the Trophy Room on the third floor. I'll be waiting for your signal. You better get there before I have to face Potter myself."

"What happens if Snape gets in the way?"

"Just blast him to the side. He's pretty useless anyway."

The other boy nodded. "Okay. I'll bring Alecto Carrow as well. She's going to love this."

"Tell her to bring her brother. He knows this curse that will make someone's skin itch like fire. I was quite impressed."

"Yeah, I heard about that. We'll have to get him to demonstrate it. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Hurry."

The two boys split, but Lily remained rooted to the spot. All around her, the rest of the students brushed past her. Most people were still chatting about the feast, not knowing or caring about what she had just heard...


	7. The Halloween Duel

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

 **The Halloween Duel**

* * *

Lily dove in and out of the other Gryffindors, climbing the enchanted staircases at breakneck speed. There was no sign of Marlene anywhere, nor did she pass Hamish McKinnon in her frantic search for the blonde-haired girl. She almost ran into a couple of sixth years on the fifth floor landing, and a third year boy swore at her as she barreled past him, but Lily did not stop. This was serious. Of course she was worried about Sev, but she was also concerned about Potter and his gang of misfits. As much as she did not like them, no first year deserved to be ambushed by a couple of older students.

"Marlene!" she shouted. "Marlene McKinnon!"

"Lily?"

The sound of her voice was glorious. Lily looked up at the stairs above her to see her friend leaning over the bannister. Her eyebrows were knitted together in confusion, hair swinging forward despite the clips to hold it back. Lily darted up the last few steps to Marlene, thankful to see her yet cognizant of the time. The other girl was not alone: she was still with Mary.

"Thank goodness I found you!" Lily panted. "It's an emergency."

"What's wrong?" Marlene asked.

"It's your cousin. Apparently he and Sev set up a time to duel, but Avery is planning to ambush them. He's got a couple of older students with him, including a sixth year."

Marlene's face paled. "What? How do you know?"

"I overheard them. It's going to be bad."

"Why would they do such a thing?"

"Something about Sirius Black," Lily said. "They want to teach him a lesson."

"We have to do something," Marlene replied, looking around. "Where's my brother?"

Lily shook her head frantically. "We don't have time. They are supposed to meet in the trophy room now."

"I can find your brother," said Mary quickly. "I know what he looks like."

"If you can't get him, ask for Frank Longbottom."

The small girl dipped her head. "Got it."

Marlene grabbed Lily's hand and started running back down the stairs. They pushed right past the people Lily had already bothered earlier, earning some choice words in return. Neither of them cared to reply, and Lily's mind was filled with all the terrible things a sixth year might do to Sev. They had to get there first.

Once they had reached the third floor, the two girls sprinted down the corridor. Their footsteps echoed loudly, but they didn't have the time to consider the fact that they could be heard from anywhere on the floor. They never made it to the trophy room. Two figures intercepted them before they could even reach the door.

It was Remus and Peter.

"What are you doing here?" Remus asked. There were no lights on this end of the hallway, but the pale light of the waxing gibbous moon outside illuminated the faces of both boys.

"No, what are _you_ doing here? It's a trap!" Lily panted.

"Where's James?" asked Marlene.

Peter pointed behind him. "He's in there with Sirius, but…"

A door closed from somewhere down the hallway, and there was the sound of voices.

"Quick, hide!" Lily hissed.

She and Marlene squeezed into an alcove behind a statue, while Remus and Peter chose what looked like the entrance to a secret passageway. There were five people coming down the hallway, and even though the lights behind them prevented Lily from seeing their faces, she could tell that at least three were significantly older. A trill of justified anger resonated in her chest.

"Know any good spells?" Marlene breathed into Lily's ear.

"Eh, I can make a feather float in the air. Will that help?"

Marlene groaned. "Just follow my lead, then."

She pulled her wand out from the pocket of her robes. Carefully and quietly, she pointed it at one of the taller Slytherin students.

" _Mordigitos_ ," she said.

They had heard her voice. With startled exclamation, the Slytherins pointed their wands in the direction of their hiding place. In a brighter light, perhaps, Lily and Marlene might have been immediately visible, but the darkened hallway kept them safe for the moment. Marlene's victim, however, let out a painful yelp as he scrambled to remove his shoes.

"Get up!" shouted his friend. "We're being attacked!"

"Something is biting my feet!" said the boy.

One of his friends had reached down to help him pull off the biting shoes. On the other side of the corridor, Remus jumped out from behind his hiding place to shout; " _Tarantallegra!_ "

Immediately, another Slytherin fell down in a fit of extreme dancing.

"JAMES!" Remus yelled. "ABORT! ABORT!"

He dodged a spell, only narrowly missing the beam of light. It ruffled his hedge of brown hair as it flew past, and he yelped. Lily and Marlene both jumped out at the same time to overwhelm the remaining Slytherins. It was such an odd experience, Lily would later remark. She immediately found herself staring down the length of another's wand, and although she knew it could certainly harm her, she had never felt more alive in her life.

" _Mordigitos!_ " she shouted, just as Marlene shouted a different spell. Both jets of light missed their targets, but Lily's bounced off the shield of a suit of armor, and it ricocheted in a wild direction. One of the smaller Slytherins, who Lily now recognized as Amycus Carrow from Potions class, dived to the ground to avoid it.

" _Flipendo!_ " Remus said, pointing his wand at an older girl with horrible spots on her face.

She was knocked backwards into Marlene, who had chosen the wrong moment to run the long way around in an attempt to dodge a spell. Fortunately, she was small enough so that when she ducked, the Slytherin tumbled right over her in a complete backflip.

"JAMES!" Marlene tried again.

The door to the trophy room burst open. Lily had never been more pleased to see Black and Potter. Both of them had their wands drawn, and they looked ready for battle. In the background was Sev, struggling to pull himself upright. This was difficult on account of his nose, which was bleeding profusely. Avery was nowhere to be seen.

"You don't have to shout!" Potter said to his cousin, immediately jumping into the foray. "We were too busy showing Snivellus how it's done!"

"You idiot," Lily snarled. "It was a trap. They got both of you!"

He grinned. "Yes, well, I can see that now!"

" _Colloshoo!_ " Black shouted, and his opponent's shoes stuck fast to the ground. The boy face-planted, much to the amusement of the two Gryffindor boys. "What's the matter, Carrow? Gum on your shoe?"

Lily hurried to Sev, dodging a rogue spell as she crossed the hallway. Her hands looped around his arm, and she pulled him to his feet. She didn't care that his blood was now on her jumper; she was just thankful he was not seriously injured.

"Lily?" he asked, and his voice was thick and hard to understand. "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you!" she exclaimed, pulling out her handkerchief to give to him. She didn't dare touch his nose; it looked broken and extremely painful. "That sixth year was going to ambush you, and I had to stop him!"

"I don't udderstand…"

She just shook her head. Out in the corridor. Potter had managed to jinx the fifth Slytherin boy into clucking like a chicken every time he opened his mouth to cast a spell. "You need to get out of here. The professors will be coming soon, and you should get to the Hospital Wing before anyone suspects you of dueling."

"But, Lily…"

"Now," she commanded. "Go!"

He gave her one last confused look, and then he hurried out the door on the opposite side of the trophy room. Satisfied that he was safely out of harm's way, Lily returned to the duel. The boy with the biting shoes had now removed both of his penny loafers, and he was fighting in his stockings. He turned to Potter, who was facing the opposite direction. Lily did not even have the time to summon the breath required to shout a warning.

" _Locomotor Wibbly!_ " cried a voice.

The Slytherin's legs went limp beneath him, and he fell face forward. Behind him stood Peter, who looked almost as surprised as his victim. Lily felt immense relief; she had mistakenly assumed that the smaller boy had disappeared in the chaos of the battle, but he had only been waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. Black shot him a winning smile.

"Atta boy, Pete! Always got our back!"

Peter's cheeks were tinged pink.

There was a muffled yelp from behind them as the sixth year took down Marlene. She went completely limp, and although her eyes fluttered behind closed lids, she was no longer conscious. Lily rushed forward to rescue her, but she was flung backwards when somebody grasped the end of her long hair and yanked her to the ground. She let out a cry of pain. A thick pair of hands wrestled her wand from her hand. It was the older girl that Remus had knocked over, and the difference in size meant Lily was quickly overwhelmed.

"Stop!" ordered the sixth year. "Or we'll hurt your precious little girlfriends."

"I'm nobody's girlfriend, you creep!" Lily yelled from the ground. Her captor had her hands tied now, and there was a knee in the small of her back. In this position, she could hardly move, and it was a struggle just to breathe.

"What did you do to my cousin?" snarled Potter. His good humor was gone, and he seemed quite savage now.

"That is not the question you should be asking right about now," replied the sixth year. "You should be more concerned about what I will do to her if you don't behave."

"Shove it, Lestrange," Black snarled. "You're just angry that a bunch of first years would have beaten you had it not been for your stupid friends."

The boy called Lestrange looked like he was clearly enjoying himself. "Now, I wouldn't talk like that to me if I were you. After all, it looks like we will be family soon. Are you coming to the wedding?"

"Are you talking about Cousin Bellatrix and your brother? We already ARE family, you idiot. That's what's so messed up…"

"Sirius?" Remus prompted cautiously.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Lestrange said, ignoring the other boy. "I thought the Black family motto was supposed to be _Toujours Pur_ , or did they change that too when they allowed you to be a Gryffindor."

Black snorted. "Fuck off…"

"Cousin Bellatrix would be crushed to hear you speak like that. My brother Rodolphus says that she thinks so highly of you."

"Somehow, I find that surprising. Aren't I the blood traitor now?"

"Are you?" asked Lestrange. "People say horrible things when they are upset or disappointed, but if you are confirming the theory, then I should probably let your family know."

"They don't need confirmation. You can just tell Cousin Bellatrix that you don't have to spy on me anymore…same with Cousin Narcissa. Proceed as normal and go back to assuming that I'm the failure."

Potter, who was unaccustomed to being ignored for long periods of time, stomped his foot in irritation. "As nice as this little family reunion is going, I'd much rather not talk while Marlene is in trouble. Ham is going to kill me as it is."

"You better believe I'm going to kill you," said a familiar voice from down the hallway.

Lily could not move from her position on the ground, but she still recognized Hamish McKinnon's voice. Plus, he was not alone; she could hear multiple footsteps echoing through the cold stone beneath her cheek. Flashes of light soared overhead. Lily's captor had to stand to defend herself, and although the young girl was not quite free, she was still able to inch along the ground toward Marlene's unconscious figure. The other girl showed no signs of waking.

"Come on, James," Hamish said. "We have to get out of here. McGonagall is on her way right now, so unless you want detention for the rest of the year, I suggest you get moving."

"LEMME―AT―HIM! I'll show him!" Potter said, struggling through what must have been his older cousin's hold. "If he wants to play dirty, then I'll give him dung for a brain."

Frank picked up Marlene with one swoop of his arms, and Alice cut the rope that tied Lily's hands together. She picked herself up off the stone, still feeling the chill that had permeated through the front of her clothes. Hamish was indeed holding Potter back from Lestrange, who was now lying unconscious on the ground before them. The girl that had captured Lily was as stiff as starched laundry, her eyes darting furiously between Gryffindors. The other three opponents were nowhere to be found.

"James," said Remus. "I don't want to get in trouble, so I think we should listen to your cousin this time."

Peter was heavily favoring one of his ankles, and he leaned against Black for support. The "blood traitor" was wearing both a busted lip and a wretched look on his face. Otherwise, everyone seemed okay. Hamish dragged Potter into the secret passageway, and Lily followed after. It was too crowded in the narrow passage for them to climb the staircase two at a time, so they moved in a single file line. Lily was behind Frank, who struggled to make sure that Marlene's dangling head did not hit the cramped stone walls.

They ended up somewhere on the sixth floor, stumbling into a corridor that was almost as dark as the previous one. Hamish finally released his younger cousin. Lily watched Potter storm a ways off down the corridor, far enough away that he mutter angrily without being overheard yet still close enough to keep an eye on his unconscious cousin. Frank gently set Marlene on the ground, and Alice leaned forward to provide assistance.

"I don't see any other damage, so I think she's just been stunned," she said, and then pointed her wand at Marlene's head. " _Rennervate_."

Marlene's eyes flutter open. She blinked a few times to get her bearings, and then stared up at her brother in mild surprise. "Oh bugger," she said. "Does this mean I missed the rest of the battle?"

"Yes," Hamish replied. "How do you feel?"

"A little funny, but I think I'm okay."

She held out her arms so that Lily and Black could drag her to her feet. Although she still looked a little unsteady, she didn't wobble or fall over. Alice checked her eyes for any signs of a concussion.

"Definitely a stunner," said the older girl. "You should be just fine."

"Is that what you did to that sixth year?" Lily asked.

Hamish nodded. "Yeah."

"It's pretty much your basic dueling spell," Frank elaborated. "You won't start learning it until you're a sixth year."

"How come you know it, then?" said Black, a little defensively. "Seems pretty useful, if you ask me. You shut Lestrange right up."

Marlene rolled her eyes. "They want to be professional duelers when they get older. They've read all the textbooks like five times over. Mum thinks it's a dreadful waste of his intelligence."

"In case you didn't notice, we just rescued all six of you from potential harm and certain trouble," Hamish replied, scowling. "Now, let's make it back to the Common Room before all of us get into trouble for being out past curfew."

Lily had forgotten that it was late. The Halloween Feast had seemed like ages ago, but at least she could say that she had survived her first duel with barely a scratch. It had been humiliating to be tied up, but she was thankful that Marlene was unharmed. In fact, Lily found it quite strange that someone who had been out cold moments before was walking and talking right before her eyes.

It was a silent parade back up to the Gryffindor Tower. They took the back way to avoid the Grand Staircase, but they arrived to find the Fat Lady awake and alert. She smoothed out the ruffles in her fluffy pink dress and gave them a very stern glare.

"It's ten minutes past curfew," she admonished. "I expect better of you, Mr. McKinnon and Mr. Longbottom. You need to be a better influence for these young ones."

"Oh, I'll influence them," said Hamish, still glaring at Potter. "Don't you worry, Fat Lady."

"Jack-O'-Lanterns," Alice said, which was the password for the week.

The Fat Lady's portrait swung forward, and they all climbed through. Peter needed a little help on account of his ankle, but once inside, Alice instructed him to prop it up on some couch cushions. Lily was just thinking that she might need a nice sleep after all the commotion, but Hamish blocked their path up to the dormitories.

"Sit," he ordered.

Potter collapsed into the nearest armchair with a dramatic sigh. After such a display, Lily lowered herself with dignity on the opposite sofa to wait for Hamish's reprimand. It was odd to be receiving any kind of scolding from someone who was not an adult. Try as she might, Tuney could never do anything but nag...something Lily could easily ignore. Marlene took a seat next to her.

"First of all," Hamish said, pointing to Potter and Black. "You two are idiots. Don't duel with the Slytherins. They never play fair, and there is no point."

"Secondly," he continued, turning to face his sister. "You should not have gone down without me. You would have been no match for Lestrange and the Carrows if they had actually tried to hurt you. In fact, I shudder to think what they could have done."

Marlene rolled her eyes. "I know, I know. We need to watch out for the big scary Slytherins."

"It's not just that, Marlene. What were you even thinking? You brought Lily into the fight, and she's a Muggleborn. Lestrange must not have realized, because I'm a little surprised that they didn't try to do something Dark."

"Technically, I brought Marlene into the fight," Lily corrected him. She wasn't going to go down in this as the blameless victim. The way Hamish had said the word 'Muggleborn' irritated her.

"Yeah, but she didn't stop you."

"It's okay, Hamish," Lily said. "I appreciate the thought, but I can look out for myself."

He obviously wanted to argue, but a look from Alice made him snap his mouth shut. Lily fumed silently as he turned back to continue scolding his little sister. She could not understand what it was that made her so angry; perhaps it was beyond the language of an eleven-year-old. On the other side of Hamish, Lily could see that James Potter was looking at her strangely. The expression on his face might have been some form of understanding, but she was unwilling to share this moment with him. She met his eyes with a defiant glare of her own, and he looked away.

"What are you going to do now?" Marlene snapped. "Owl mummy? Start whinging about how I never want to play by your rules"

Hamish flushed. "Stop acting like a child!"

"I am a child!"

"I'm not going to listen to this," Black interrupted, standing up. "At least your family cares for each other. I'm going to bed."

He had spoken calmly, but when he reached the staircase that led up to the boys' dormitory, he reached over and threw the small table next to the wall halfway across the room. The chess pieces on top scattered everywhere, and several people let out cries of alarm. Then, he violently kicked a chair before continuing up the stairs. He had not spoken once during the entire outburst, nor made any sort of angry noise.

"Now look what you've done!" Potter said, getting out of his chair.

He, too, hurried up the staircase.

Lily did not know what to say. Hamish seemed to be in a similar predicament; his mouth was still wide open in shock. She quietly stood and went to pick up the scattered chess pieces. Remus joined her. They righted the table, placing each individual piece where it was supposed to go. They were still missing the Queen, so Lily got down on her hands and knees to search for it.

"We'll talk about this later," Hamish finally mumbled.

Marlene stood. "Lily, let's go to bed."

The redhead poked her head out from under a couch. "But the Queen…"

"One of the house-elves will find it."

Reluctantly, Lily stood up. She did not like the idea of making someone else find the missing chess piece, but she was more concerned about the angry blush in her friend's cheeks. She straightened, dusted off the knees of her tights, and followed her roommate silently to the girls' dormitory.

Mary was waiting for them.

"Oh, I was so worried! What happened?" she asked.

Nani was sitting on her bed amidst a pile of her homework. "I have to hear all the juicy details; Mary was practically going spare."

"I don't want to talk about it," Marlene replied grumpily.

Both girls looked to Lily. She shrugged.

"There's not much to say. We got there right before the Slytherins, and there was a duel. They almost beat us, but then Hamish, Frank and Alice came to the rescue."

"I'm glad they were able to help you," Mary said. "It took me ages to find them."

"Thank you. You did us a big favor."

Marlene grunted in response to that remark, but she did not comment any further. She was getting ready for bed rather loudly, slamming drawers and muttering to herself. Lily decided not to speak to her; Marlene would probably calm down on her own. After all, Lily had plenty of experience fighting with siblings.

Nani gestured for Lily to take a seat at the end of her bed while Mary hovered anxiously.

"So, Lily," Nani started, "you survived your first duel. What did you think?"

Lily thought about it. A reluctant smile crept onto her face. "I don't know, I guess I kind of liked it. It was very exciting."


	8. A Letter from Home

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

 **A Letter from Home**

* * *

November dawned in a haze of mountain fog, as cold and harsh as iron. There was frost on the grounds, and a strong wind rattled the windows of Gryffindor tower loud enough to wake Lily before her alarm. She felt no chill; in the center of their dormitory sat the furnace, rusty bellows creaking softly. For a long time, Lily lay in silence. Curled under the comfort of her blankets, she lingered somewhere between sleep and wakefulness.

(Little did she know, that in ten short years, she would not be alive to see the first of November.)

At breakfast that morning, Professor McGonagall stood up to make an announcement. This was a rare occurrence. It had happened only once this school year, when she had to warn all the boys not to use the restroom on the fourth floor for the day (because Peeves had somehow managed to put glue on all the toilet seats). There was an immediate, but curious, silence. Lily craned her head around Marlene to watch.

"A few students were apprehended last night after curfew. They had been caught dueling. This is a reminder that no magic is to be used in the corridors, and that every student should be in their dormitories by nine — eight if you are a first, second, third, or fourth year. Consider this a warning."

Collectively, they all looked to the hourglasses in the Entrance Hall, just visible through the open doors. Slytherin was down about a hundred points from yesterday. The table clad in green groaned. Marlene was significantly more cheerful than she had been the night before.

"It's no more than they deserve," she said as conversation returned to normal levels.

"You're lucky you didn't get caught," Mary replied.

Marlene shrugged. "So what? There's a Quidditch match this weekend, and we would have gotten all the points back anyway."

"Assuming Gryffindor wins, of course…"

"Of course we'd win!"

"Do we know anybody on the team?" Lily interrupted, quickly changing the conversation as Professor McGonagall walked past their table.

"I think the fifth year prefect, Emmeline Vance, is Keeper," said Marlene.

"And Rey King," Nani added. "She's one of the best Chasers to have ever gone to this school. Too bad it's her last year, though. They say she's already been recruited to play for the Tutshill Tornadoes."

"Tutshill Tornadoes?" Lily asked.

"Quidditch team, near the Welsh border," Marlene explained. "I keep forgetting that you don't know this stuff."

"I expect it's just like football. I'll catch on quick."

"What football team do you follow, Lily?" Mary asked.

Lily laughed. "Not me. Dad likes Man United, though. He took me to see a game once."

"Quidditch is better than football," Marlene said with certainty.

The redheaded girl did not argue this statement; her mind was already somewhere far away. Her father had taken her to see the football game sometime last year after he won several tickets from the church auction. They had taken Sev along with them. Lily was sure that Sev had not enjoyed the game, but he had been so delighted at being included that it did not matter. She glanced up at the table on the other side of the Great Hall. Sev was sitting by himself. Their eyes met.

Lily smiled.

He smiled.

"We should get going," said Nani. "We'll be late for Defense."

Later that day, when it was time for lunch, Lily caught Sev's eye again from the other side of the room. They exchanged a wordless conversation, agreeing to meet out in the Entrance Hall. She gathered a few biscuits, two pieces of fruit, and a ham sandwich into a napkin before parting ways with her roommates. Sev met her by the door, and they proceeded outside into the empty courtyard.

The weather was deceiving; although the sunshine filtering through the fog gave the impression of warmth, the biting wind forced them to huddle in the corner. Sev conjured a small blue flame to rest upon the cobblestone. Lily sat down next to it, her back to the icy castle wall.

He spoke first. "I haven't been a good friend lately."

"No," she agreed.

"I'm sorry I made you cry last week at potions."

"You should be."

He shuffled awkwardly, picking at the crust of his own sandwich. When he spoke again, his voice was low. "You were right. It was Lux. He was the one who jinxed my broom. Or rather, he got the Lestrange boy to do it for him."

"How did you find out?" Lily asked.

"Gerard told me in secret after I got back from the Hospital Wing last night. Lux has been messing with me this whole time. They didn't get back until after midnight, and they were in a lot of trouble. Amycus called Professor McGonagall a bunch of horrible names. I think they were shocked that I managed to get away."

"Did you tell him that I helped?"

"No," Sev replied. "I thought that would make things worse."

"Do they know that your dad is a Muggle?"

He grimaced; "I think they might have guessed."

Sev was staring into the depths of the blue fire, brushing the flames with the tips of his fingers. He didn't seem to want to look up at her. For a long moment, the two children were silent. Lily considered the situation. She thought about what it must be like to share a room with someone as sneaky and horrible as Lux Avery. Nani, Mary, and Marlene were all wonderfully nice to her, and they had become good friends in the first two months of school. Sev did not have that same luxury.

"I don't like Avery," she said finally. "I don't want him anywhere near you."

"I don't have much of a choice," came the wretched reply. "He sleeps in the bed right next to me, and we go to all the same classes."

"I know."

A cold wind blew through the courtyard, whistling through the narrow stone towers. It was a hauntingly, high-pitched noise. Lily inched closer to her miserable friend, huddling against him to share the warmth of his body. She removed the last chocolate biscuit from her lunch and offered it in a gesture of forgiveness. Sev took the treat.

"So, are you asking for my advice?"

He gave her a sardonic look. "You'd probably just yell at him. Or make him eat dirt like you did John Abney that one time."

"Yes, but you are not me," Lily said, laughing.

"And I'm not a Gryffindor."

"Well," she continued, "my third choice — after yelling and forcing him to eat dirt, of course — would be to do nothing. Nobody said you have to be his friend. Just keep neutral until you can either win him over or get him good."

"Now that sounds like a Slytherin."

Lily scoffed. "I'm not a Slytherin."

"Maybe you are a little…"

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am n—"

The front entrance creaked open. Lily looked up, ready to jump in front of their little fire to protect it from the wrath of an angry professor, but it was only Jigger. He marched across the courtyard, eyes trained on the horizon. Not once did he look around to their little corner. He continued over the covered bridge and off into the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

"I wonder what he's doing," Lily mumbled as he disappeared from view.

"Probably skipping class again," Sev said. "He missed our last lesson."

"Really? He was in class this morning."

The dark-haired boy shrugged. "I dunno. I get the impression that he doesn't care much about teaching us. He's just here for that forest."

"I thought you liked him."

"He didn't even read my extra-credit essay. Just gave me two points on the next test. I asked him to critique my conclusion and he just looked at me like I had grown an extra head."

"That's bogus!" Lily sympathized. "You worked so hard on that."

"Yeah, I wanted some good feedback. None of the teachers here even care."

Lily silently disagreed. McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout were all accomplished names in their respective fields. Even Slughorn, pompous as he was, had published quite a few papers. They cared a lot about passing on their knowledge. That conversation was not relevant, however. She was still concerned about Sev's roommates.

"Anyhow," Lily said, changing the subject again. "Let's go back to your problem: What are you going to do about Avery?"

"Guess I'll just stay neutral."

Lily nodded in agreement. "I mean, you should definitely stand up for yourself. If he causes trouble, give it back to him...otherwise, just stay cordial. Ignore him until he decides to stop acting like a little child."

"He's friends with half the house."

"Probably because he's related to half the house."

He grumbled in response.

Lily gave him a small smile. "And if he hurts you again, I'll make him pay for it."

"I don't need you fighting my battles, Lily."

"Hmph," she replied. "Who said anything about your battles? They've already got a stupid reason to dislike me, so I might as well use it to my advantage."

Silence lingered for a few moments, and then Sev said; "I guess we're a long way from Cokeworth, aren't we?"

It had only been a little over two months since they had last walked across the streets of that mill town, but so much had changed in a short span of time. Lily shivered again, hunching her shoulders forward to combat the chilly wind. Although she wore red and he wore green, she refused to accept that Hogwarts could separate them for real.

The bell rang for the start of afternoon class. She stood and offered her hand to Sev.

"No, I don't think Tony Wright or John Abney would have stood much of a chance against Lux Avery," Lily relented. "Heactually _worries_ me. Looks like we spent all those years training for a bigger battle, Sev."

"I guess so," he replied.

They parted ways in the Entrance Hall.

Later that evening, Lily found herself sitting in an armchair by the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. Even though she had worked all afternoon with Sev in the library, she still had several pages left to read of her assigned History of Magic chapter. Homework for the first years had been increasing steadily since the start of term. The teachers, convinced that the youngest students had finally transitioned to a life at Hogwarts, were now determined to keep them busier than ever. Therefore, she didn't immediately notice when someone took the seat next to her.

"Hello, Lily."

She looked up. Remus Lupin was now sitting in an adjacent armchair, holding a textbook in one hand and a cup of hot tea in the other. He wore what looked like a hand knitted sweater on top of his button-down oxford, though Lily didn't have the faintest idea how he could stand being dressed so warmly this close to the fireplace. He probably was cold, though; Remus was thin to the point of looking sickly. He had bony wrists and a prominent Adam's apple. One gust of wind might have blown him over, and he looked particularly unwell today. Lily moved her bag to make room on the end table, but she was already making plans to excuse herself at the first opportunity.

"I come bearing words from James," he said, carefully setting down his mug.

"Oh?" asked Lily.

Remus gave her a wan smile. "He wanted to thank you for helping out yesterday against the Slytherins."

"And why doesn't Potter come tell me that himself?" she asked.

"He's in detention with Sirius. Completely unrelated."

Lily sighed, half-amused and half-exasperated. "Well, I shan't be making a habit of it. He can obviously fight his own battles."

"You can, too. I saw you out there; you've got a knack for dueling."

She looked at the boy, taking in his good-natured smile and tired eyes. It felt so foreign to her that someone as nice as Remus could be hanging out with Black and Potter. Lily could understand why Peter liked them; he was a little hapless, sweet, and clumsy...and boys like that naturally gravitated to big personalities. Remus, however, was an enigma.

"Thank you, you're not so bad yourself."

"I can hold my own," he said. "James taught me a trick or two."

Lily lowered her voice. "You know, Remus, you don't have to be friends with them."

"Yes, I do," came the firm reply. If he was surprised by her words, he did not show it. "I don't _have_ to be their friend, but it's what I want...for as long as they want to be my friend."

"What do you mean, Remus?"

He quickly snapped his mouth shut, and his expression suddenly became quite guarded. "I — I just meant that we're friends because we want to be."

"Oh," she said.

"Anyway, I'll understand if you don't want to be my friend because of that...I mean, because I'm friends with James and Sirius and Peter."

"Look," she started. "I still want to be your friend. You were the first friend I had in Gryffindor, so I don't think we should ruin that over Potter...however horrible he may be. Of course, I'm still allowed to dislike him."

"Oh, you won't always dislike him," Remus said, brightening considerably.

"It's hard to agree to that statement when he's currently in detention. What does someone do in detention?"

"The caretaker, Mr. Scridge, has them scrubbing the girls' lavatory on the second floor. Apparently, it got a little moldy after the ghost who haunts it tried to flood the building."

"Sounds dreadful."

Remus nodded. He picked up his mug of tea and took a cautious sip. "Ouch!" he said, nearly dropping it back down on the saucer.

"Too hot?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. I even let it sit for a few minutes."

Lily withdrew her wand. "May I?"

He shrugged, looking curious.

" _Refrigedaro_!" she said, tapping her wand on the edge of the teacup. The surface of the liquid rippled. Remus picked it up again, eyed her cautiously, and took another tentative sip. He smiled.

"Much better, actually. Where'd you learn that spell?"

"From one of the books Professor Flitwick suggested on the syllabus."

Remus looked down, dejected. "Oh, I'm rubbish at Charms."

"Really?" Lily asked. "Charms is my favorite subject, next to Potions."

"I'm not very good at that either."

"But you're good at Defense, Remus! You're the only person who got all twenty questions right on the last test. Even Sev missed the one about the Doxies."

He shrugged. "My dad works in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I listen to him talk from time to time."

"And your mother's a Muggle, right?" Lily asked, curious.

"Yeah."

"How did they meet? If you don't mind me asking, of course…"

Remus's mouth curved into a small smile. Taking another sip of his tea, he started: "It's kind of a funny story, actually. My mum really likes to sketch, and she was out in this nature preserve near Cardiff one day because she wanted to draw this waterfall. Then, out of nowhere, a Boggart attacks her and — wait, you do know what a Boggart is, right?"

Lily nodded; there had been an entry in one of her textbooks.

"Okay. So my dad just happened to be in the area. He's kind of an expert on Boggarts, and he was working on some research for one of his papers. My mum screamed when the Boggart attacked, and he came out of nowhere to save her. He did a little bit of magic — you're allowed to do magic in front of Muggles to save them — and he got rid of the creature just as quick and easy as pie. Mum said she fell head over heels in love with Father that day."

"And then what happened?" Lily asked.

"Oh, well, Father walked her home, and the next day Mum brought him scones. The rest is history. You're supposed to let the Ministry wipe the minds of Muggles who witness magic, but Father told them that they were together!"

"That's funny."

"Yeah, every year on their anniversary, we go visit that spot. It's quite a lovely waterfall. Mum did eventually sketch it. It's hanging in our foyer right now."

"It sounds like you're really close to your parents," Lily said. "That's sweet."

Remus wrinkled his nose at the thought of being 'sweet', but he did not disagree.

It was just past ten when Potter and Black returned from their detention, stinking of mildew and bleach. Even though the task had sounded absolutely dreadful, the two boys were still in relatively good spirits as they crossed through the portrait hole. Remus stood up immediately to join them.

"Remus!" Black said. "I was wondering if you would be here to meet us. Where's Peter?"

"Finishing up his Transfiguration definitions with Garrett…although he might have already gone to bed. I was just talking with Lily," Remus replied.

Potter eyed her carefully. "Did Remus tell you that I'm grateful for what you did yesterday, Evans?"

"He did," she replied shortly.

"That's not the first time you've come to my aide. I'm starting to think you don't hate me after all."

She frowned at him. "Look here, Potter: I judge situations in the moment, and I usually try to stick to the Golden Rule."

"The Golden Rule."

"Do unto others as you would have them do unto you," she recited.

"Sounds like a rubbish rule," Black said.

Potter looked thoughtful. "You know, Evans, I think you and Marly would make an excellent addition to our little group. The two of you would round everything out nicely. People tend to underestimate Marly, but she's got a mean right hook and a loud voice when you make her angry...and you, well, you're the brimstone and fire."

"You flatter me," Lily replied sarcastically. "What exactly is the purpose of your little group?"

Potter and Black exchanged identical grins. "To cause mischief."

"Oh, no thank you. Absolutely not! Like I said, Potter, I judge situations in the moment. I don't intentionally cause mischief. It's not very nice."

"Suit yourself," he said, shrugging. Oddly enough, Lily thought he looked a tad disappointed. "If the moment calls for it, though, do you think we might strike up the occasional alliance?"

Lily looked to Remus, who seemed so earnestly hopeful that she couldn't possibly let him down. This was just like Cokeworth all over again, and she was lingering at neutral. Part of her wanted to leave Potter to his own devices, but the other part of her was curiously intrigued. She smiled wryly. "We shall see about that."

"Excellent," he said, rubbing his hands together. "Now, if you don't mind me, I'm off to bed. Gotta be up late tomorrow so that I can watch Quidditch practice. You better not miss the match on Saturday, Evans. Be there or be square."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be a-round."

He laughed at her joke, pulling Black along with him to the stairs that led to the Gryffindor Boys' Dormitory. Remus made to follow them, but he paused and turned back to Lily to wave goodnight. She returned the gesture.

Over the next few days, Lily heard so much talk of Quidditch that she could have recited the rules in her sleep. Having never seen a game before, she was not sure what to expect, but the excitement in the air was infectious. Gryffindor would be playing Slytherin, a match-up that was sure to cause trouble even without a final score. Both sides heckled each other in the hallways, and Lily had seen more than one person be sent to the Hospital Wing for argument-related injuries. In fact, there was only one person in the whole school who did not seem excited for the match...and that was Sev.

Lily had long since given up trying to convince him to watch the game with her, and likewise, he had not asked her to skip the game in favor of hanging out with him more than once. On Saturday morning, Lily met Sev in the Entrance Hall so that she could return one of his library books. Neither of them mentioned the scarlet G painted on her cheek, or the Gryffindor scarf tucked around her neck. He had been perfectly pleasant to her since their disagreement the week before, but Lily still had the inclination that he was holding something back.

"Have fun," he said, with a forced smile.

Lily appreciated the effort. "Yeah, thanks. What will you be doing?"

"I think I'll explore the castle while it's empty. Look for secret passages and the like."

"Sounds like fun. Let me know if you find anything."

"Of course."

They parted ways. Lily hurried over to take her usual seat next to Marlene.

"It's perfect Quidditch weather," Garrett Weasley was telling them. "Clear skies with just a light tailwind…"

"Weasley, define tailwind," Potter interrupted.

"Well…" the red-headed boy said, faltering. "Why don't you define it if you're so smart?"

Potter rolled his eyes; "Amateur."

"Oh, here they go again," Nani said.

Lily watched as Garrett's face grew red with anger. Combined with his ginger hair, he looked a little bit like a sunburnt carrot. She nodded at Nani's words and let out an exasperated sigh. Both boys cared a lot about Quidditch, and they had already gotten into several fights over miniscule details. It was impossible to get a word in otherwise.

One of the school owls landed in her breakfast cereal. She tore open the letter while Garrett went on a rant about every game he'd ever seen.

 _Dear Lily._

 _This is your father. I am writing to let you know that we needed to take your mother to the hospital last night. She has not been very well at all since September. They will run some tests, and I will keep you updated._

 _Love, Father_

Lily checked the date on the envelope. It had passed through the Muggle post office two days ago, meaning that her mother had gone to the hospital three nights ago. Desperately, she turned the paper over for any further details.

"Lily?" Marlene asked.

She looked up. The other girls were staring at her.

"My―my mum is sick."

Armed with her father's letter in hand, Lily immediately went to find Professor McGonagall. She hurried to her office, walking as fast as she dared. There was a lump in her throat, and she was afraid that she would not be able to speak properly if she didn't take that moment to compose herself. She paused to take a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in."

The door glided forward on well-oiled hinges. Professor McGonagall's office was a comfortable little study with two bright windows, a fireplace, and a large wooden desk. A portrait of a green hillside sat on the opposite wall. Several sheep were grazing near the bottom corner of the frame.

The professor herself was standing beside her desk, buttoning the clasps of her tartan traveling cloak. She was not alone, however: the headmaster of the school, Professor Albus Dumbledore himself, was also there. Both professors turned at Lily's approach.

"Ah, if it isn't Miss Evans," said Professor Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling behind half-moon spectacles. Lily was surprised that he knew her name. "I expect you're here for the same reason that I am."

"Please, sir, I got a letter about my mother," she replied, tentatively.

"We got a similar letter," said Professor McGonagall.

At their prompting, Lily passed over her father's short letter. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall read it together, but the young girl could not discern anything new from their facial expressions. The fear in her stomach was almost palpable; for the first time since she had arrived, she didn't want to be at Hogwarts anymore. Any number of things could be wrong with her mother, and at the moment, she could only think of the worst scenarios.

"It's more or less the same information," said Professor McGonagall, passing the letter back to Lily. "I'm going to pay your family a visit to see if there is anything I can do to help."

"Please, can I come with you?" Lily asked.

The two professors exchanged a glance. Then, Professor Dumbledore spoke: "We think it would be a better idea if you stayed here at Hogwarts, at least for the time being. Besides, you wouldn't want to miss your first Quidditch game now, would you?"

Suddenly, Lily didn't care that much about Quidditch. The scarf around her neck and scarlet G painted on her cheek seemed trivial in comparison to her mother's health. She was about to say so, but Professor Dumbledore, sensing her displeasure, put a hand on her shoulder and turned her toward the door and out into the corridor.

"You can come sit in the top box with myself and the other professors. That way, you'll be the first person to hear the news whenever Professor McGonagall returns. Does that sound like a good compromise?"

He gave her no choice but to agree: "Yes, sir, I suppose."

"I'll give them your regards," said Professor McGonagall.

"And my love!" Lily insisted over her shoulder.

"And your love."

Professor Dumbledore steered Lily off down the corridor, and she stumbled along beside him, one eye on Professor McGonagall's now closed office door. She felt overwhelmed and a little jaded, but she did not want to sound ungrateful. After all, she _thought_ they were trying to be helpful.

Professor Dumbledore hummed tunelessly as he walked. This was the first time that Lily had ever interacted with him up close, and she thought he looked a little bit like a grandfather — maybe an eccentric one with a really long beard — but a grandfather nonetheless. When the shock of her father's letter began to ebb a little, she found that she couldn't look away from the man.

He noticed her staring. "Well, Miss Evans, how are you enjoying your classes?"

"Well enough, I guess," she answered. "You wrote to my sister."

"I did indeed."

"How come?"

"She had a question, and I answered," said Professor Dumbledore.

Lily looked away. "She won't write to me. Not ever. I bet she wouldn't even if our mother was dying."

"I do not think your mother is dying, Miss Evans, and siblings are very complicated," he said.

"She wasn't always complicated."

Lily didn't know why she was feeling uncooperative, but the words were out of her mouth before she could reconsider them. Professor Dumbledore didn't seem to mind. On the contrary, his expression became rather contemplative. He looked down at her, still as gentle and calm as always.

"It seems as though this conflict with your sister has been bothering you."

"Back of my mind," Lily muttered.

Professor Dumbledore opened the door to the courtyard for her. "Ah, things that cause us the most distress tend to liner there longer."

"Why are some people born with magic while others are not?"

"We do not fully know why magic appears in a family of Muggles. It is possible that you have an ancestor somewhere down the line who may have been a witch or wizard, but we can never know for sure. I wish I could give you a more definitive answer, Miss Evans, but all evidence supports the reasoning that it is completely random."

They had joined the throng of students heading down to the Quidditch Pitch. Nobody paid Lily any attention, but Dumbledore did nod and smile at a few of his students. There was excitement in the air. A few of the Gryffindors were chanting and several of the Slytherins were jeering; scarlet and emerald banners waved through the air.

"I guess," said Lily. "I suppose it's an interesting field to study."

The professor agreed to that: "Indeed. I love to read about genealogy and the inheritance of magic. Some of the greatest minds choose to follow that direction. Unfortunately, however, it is a very controversial topic right now, and it does not get a lot of funding."

"I can imagine," she replied dryly. "I rather wish Tuney could have been here with me. There's so much that I don't know, and I feel like I'm learning more than I have ever learned before. It would have been nice to share it with her."

"The learning curve of a first year Muggleborn student is very steep. Would you like some advice on the subject of your sister?"

"Yes, please," Lily responded.

Professor Dumbledore smiled a sad little smile. "I happen to know a little bit about feuding with siblings. It's not worth the argument in the long run. Bad things happen over time, and you never know in the moment that you could be speaking your last words. Reach out to her, and she will come around eventually."

His words hinted at something much darker than young Lily could have ever imagined at this point in her life. Death was such a vague concept to an eleven-year-old, but she forced herself to linger on the thought. After all, she had lost her Grandmother Margaret when she was only six-years-old. She could still remember her grandmother baking cookies for her in the morning, only to be dying in a hospital bed by nightfall. Two weeks later, Lily no longer had to share a bedroom with Petunia.

"She was so mean, Professor, and it hurt to hear her say those words. Tuney used to be my friend, and I wish we could go back to that."

"Why don't you tell her that, Ms. Evans?" he replied. "Family is very important. Sometimes we must sacrifice our own pride for the ones we love…even if they do not fully appreciate it at first."

They had arrived at the Quidditch Pitch now. Professor Dumbledore led her away from the student entrance to a smaller one on the other side. Lily acknowledged the old man's words with a slight incline of her own head. His advice did not feel particularly helpful at the moment, not with her mother's health still at the forefront of her mind. Perhaps she should write to Tuney, if only to gain every bit of information that her parents were sure to leave out. Lily wasn't sure if it would do any good, though.

"Thank you for the suggestion, Professor," Lily said anyway.

"You're quite welcome. I am always willing to offer advice, although I'm not sure if I can answer every question that troubles my students. The world is a difficult place."

"Yes, that's true," said Lily. "But that doesn't mean we should stop trying to make it better."

Professor Dumbledore gave her a curious smile. "Wise words, Miss Evans, wise words indeed. Now…are you ready for your first Quidditch match? You should feel honored that Professor McGonagall offered to skip the match to check on your mother. Quidditch is her favorite."

Lily quickly learned why. Quidditch, as it turned out, was immensely exciting. Players raced along on broomsticks, moving at a speed so intense that Lily almost forgot about her troubles. Even though she had listened to all the rules a hundred times over from her classmates, it was almost impossible to keep up. She also didn't want to cheer too boisterously; Professor Dumbledore applauded for both teams equally.

Professor Slughorn, who sat on the headmaster's other side, had not yet noticed the first year. He leaned over to speak, and Lily caught a few words of their conversation. "Albus, my source from the Auror office dropped a few hints in a letter this morning. They don't have any leads on the Robards case. They are still missing. It appears that their son stopped by their house on Thursday afternoon only find the house empty. Did you know that he's training to be an Auror?"

"I did," said Dumbledore curtly. "However, I do not believe that a Quidditch match is the appropriate spot for this conversation, Horace."

He inclined his head towards Lily. Professor Slughorn appeared delighted. "Miss Evans! To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Hello, Professor Slughorn," said Lily awkwardly.

"Professor McGonagall is running an errand for Miss Evans, so I offered to let her watch the match with me until she returns."

"Ah," said Professor Slughorn. "Fair enough. You know, Albus, Miss Evans might be one of my favorite students this year. She got quite a lot of raw talent."

Lily smiled sheepishly at the unexpected compliment.

"You aren't the only one to have expressed fondness for Miss Evans, Horace. In fact, quite a few professors have said that they enjoy having her in the classroom. They say she's polite, friendly, and a role model for her peers."

Professor Slughorn raised his eyebrows at her. "So you're popular on top of talented? My class is still your favorite though, right?"

Actually, Lily's favorite class was Charms, but she figured it would have been rude to say that in front of him. "I look forward to Potions class every week."

"You should see the two of them, Albus. She and Severus Snape have achieved top marks in almost every assignment I've given. I say almost because there have been one or two bumps along the way, but nothing that I wouldn't expect from two budding savants learning the art and subtleties of potion making."

Professor Dumbledore looked amused.

"Actually," continued Professor Slughorn; "I was wondering if you would be interested in joining a little club of mine, Miss Evans. It's only for the students with the greatest potential. I normally do not invite first years, but I have a feeling about you...and Mr. Snape as well."

"Oh," said Lily. She was not sure how to respond. Of course, she was proud of her marks in Charms and Potions, but all of her other grades were just okay. Sev was still top in almost everything. "Thank you for the offer. It's very kind of you to consider us."

Professor Slughorn waved off her response. "Nonsense, child. It would be a mistake _not_ to invite you. I'll give you some time to think about it before I surprise you again with a proper invitation."

Lily smiled politely. Behind Professor Slughorn, the Gryffindor team made a triumphant goal. There was another student in the faculty box announcing the score, but Lily was having a hard time hearing him from this angle. It sounded like they were in the lead, though. She tried not to let this satisfaction show on her face, because her Potions professor was the Head of Slytherin.

"Mmm," said Professor Dumbledore thoughtfully. "That was an excellent play. Minerva will be disappointed to have missed it when she comes back."

"I've already dismissed this game," said Professor Slughorn idly. "There was no way we could do anything with Rey King at the lead. I haven't been able to look her Minerva in the eye since we appointed that girl as the Quidditch captain."

"Well, that explains things," said a smug voice.

Lily looked up, and any thought she had about the Quidditch game vanished in the blink of an eye. Professor McGonagall had returned. The young girl stood up, her heart pounding once again in her throat.

"Professor!" she started.

"Hello, Minerva," said Professor Dumbledore, as though she had been merely late to the game. "I expect your errand was successful."

"I need to talk to you for a minute, Miss Evans," she replied, indicating the wooden staircase behind them.

Professor Slughorn looked disappointed. "It was nice speaking with you, Miss Evans. You should join us again for the next match."

"Yes, thank you," said Lily, absently.

The sound of the crowd was now muffled slightly. It sounded like one of the teams had scored again. Lily looked hopefully to Professor McGonagall, but her face was unreadable. She withdrew a letter from the folds of her cloak.

"Here. Your mother had been writing a letter to you when I showed up, so I offered to deliver it. She's at home and she's resting. I'll let her explain everything else to you, but she let me know what was going on. I also set up an owl to pick up any letters so that you don't have to wait three days for the Muggle post."

Lily stared at her. "Why? Is she very sick?"

There was something that might have been pity on her professor's face, but Lily could not be sure. She took the letter, fighting the urge to tear it open right on the spot.

"You should just read it, Miss Evans. Please know that we are always here to help and support your family."

Lily did as she was instructed, tearing the envelope so that she could reach her mother's floral stationery. The words on the page didn't make much sense. They bounced around in front of her eyes until she willed them to make a coherent sentence. One word, so simple in her mother's neat handwriting, stood out in stark contrast.

 _Cancer._


	9. The Slug Club

**CHAPTER NINE**

 **The Slug Club**

* * *

In the weeks after Lily learned of her mother's illness, her mood bounced sporadically between general Hogwarts elation and moments of guilt-riddled sadness. She loved her school like nothing else, but every delight was tainted by the knowledge that her mother was terribly unwell. It was her first thought in the morning, and her last thought before falling asleep. There was always a part of her that worried incessantly.

Thanks to Professor McGonagall, Lily had daily correspondence with her family now. Although the letters rarely described anything in detail, she opened each one every morning with intense apprehension. Things were better during the day, because lessons and school drama demanded her full attention. Yet still, the matter lingered. Someone only had to mention the words "home" or "mother", and Lily's mood plunged into conflicted despondency. She ought to have returned to Cokeworth, but her mother had refused.

November passed quickly; the days grew shorter, and sunlight was a rare commodity glimpsed only through the windows of their morning lessons. It also grew very cold. Even magic, it seemed, could not keep the entirety of the castle warm. With the change of the season also brought the approach of the Christmas holidays. However, it did not feel like the holidays until the second Friday of December, when the professors decorated the Great Hall during lunch.

Thick snow swirled through the enchanted ceiling overhead. Those who had come back from Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures huddled next to the roaring fires around the perimeter of the Great Hall. Professor Flitwick, who had been tasked with twelve tall pine trees, was currently yelling at Peeves the Poltergeist. Peeves had stolen a strand of garland to wrap Bertrum Aubrey up like a glittering mummy. Lily watched the situation with amusement, unable to keep from smiling. Christmas had that sort of effect on her, even with her mother's sickness clouding her mood. Marlene, Mary, and Nani were likewise cheerful.

"Do we know anyone staying behind for Christmas?" asked Nani, reaching for the soup ladle.

"Sev is," said Lily.

Marlene wore the same politely guarded expression that she always wore whenever Sev was mentioned, but Nani remained curious: "Why? Don't you guys spend the holidays together?"

"Well, yes," Lily replied. "But Sev's family is...complicated. They don't have a lot of money at the moment. I don't really blame him for wanting a quiet Christmas."

"What does his father do for a living?" Mary asked.

 _Drink_ , thought Lily, but she didn't say it out loud. It would be wrong to talk about her best friend's secrets. "Oh, I don't know, to be honest."

There was a shout; Peeves was now chucking green beans. Professor McGonagall, who had stopped to help, had to duck in order to avoid the projectiles. Many of the nearby students had to hold up dinner plates like shields. The conflict reached its peak when their Transfiguration instructor threatened to call the Bloody Baron. In response, Peeves zoomed out of the hall, blowing raspberries and knocking over each of the dozen carefully decorated Christmas trees. The four girls ducked their faces, trying not to laugh at the chaos in front of their teachers.

"Anyway," said Marlene. "How does your family celebrate Christmas, Lily? How do Muggles compare to Wizards?"

Lily smiled. "We go to church on Christmas morning and exchange gifts with some of our friends in town. Then we go home, and Mother cooks a big Christmas feast while we open all the presents under the tree. We always have extra food, so we go back to church at night to help serve those less fortunate."

"That sounds a lot like our Christmases."

"Minus the church part," Nani pointed out. "What do you do at church?"

"Well, we sing and pray...and thank God for being generous," Lily explained shortly. She didn't feel like going into much detail. It still perplexed her that wizards did not go to church at all.

"Do you think your Mother will be better by Christmas?" Mary asked naively.

Lily shook her head.

"But she'll be home over break, right?"

"Yeah."

Marlene touched Lily on the shoulder. "You let us know if your family needs anything over the holidays, okay? My family would be glad to help."

"I know," she replied. "You're very kind to offer. It'll be a pretty normal Christmas, though. Petunia and I will do most of the cooking, I think, but we already help a lot at home so it won't be that big of a deal."

"Too bad you can't use magic. I can't imagine trying to cook without magic."

"It's not too bad, but something tells me my sister wouldn't appreciate it even if I was allowed to do magic."

The idea, however, was tempting. Lily momentarily fantasized about being able to do magic over the holidays. She would take home all of her textbooks and try everything she could to help her mother. Even Tuney would appreciate magic if it helped cure the cancer.

Lily was struck with sudden inspiration.

"Oi, where are you going?" Marlene asked.

Lily was standing. "Potions."

"We don't have to go for another fifteen minutes."

"I want to ask Professor Slughorn a question."

"Teacher's pet," said Nani.

Lily didn't bother to correct her. She slung her bag over her shoulder and made her way out of the Great Hall, past the Christmas trees that Professor Flitwick had righted. A freezing cold draft of wind blew across the Entrance Hall as Hagrid the groundskeeper opened the door on his way inside. He waved a gigantic hand at Lily in greeting, and she waved back before descending the stairs to the dungeon. It was even colder down here. The candles flickered in the drafty corridors.

"Lily!"

At the sound of her name, she turned. It was Sev, hurrying down the stairs after her: "You walk so fast."

"I would've waited if I — Sev! What happened to your face?"

His face flushed, from the roots of his hair all the way down to the lurid bruise on his jaw. It looked fresh, as if he had received it sometime in the last twelve hours. He tried to pull the curtain of dark hair forward to hide it, but it was too late; Lily had already seen the evidence.

"It's nothing."

"It sure doesn't look like nothing," she said heatedly.

"R-ran into a door," he mumbled. "It was silly."

Lily frowned. "Sev, you would tell me if something was wrong, right?"

"Of course."

He said this with conviction, but, for the briefest of seconds, he would not meet her eyes. Lily noticed this, but did not immediately register that something was wrong aside from the vague feeling in her stomach that he had lied. Conflicted, she decided to let the matter drop. They continued onward to class.

"Ready for potions?" she asked.

"Yeah. History of Magic was awful this morning," he said, grateful for the change in subject. "I read that book on healing instead."

Lily's heart beat quicker. "Anything interesting?"

"Yeah! Did you know that aconite leaves are super toxic? Even still, that's one of the main ingredients in Pepperup Potion. That's because you can't cure the common cold, you can only alleviate it's symptoms, and, in low doses, aconite leaves work as a pain-reliever! Fascinating, right?"

He caught sight of the expression on Lily's face and amended his own facial features. "I mean...nothing pertaining to your situation."

"I thought this would be easy," she sighed. "What's the point in having magic if you can't help those in need? I feel like I've read every book in the library, and we still haven't found anything. Everything we've looked at is toxic to Muggles when brewed with magic."

"Don't give up," said Sev. "We have definitely not read every book in the library. There's gotta be something that will help your mother. We just haven't found it yet."

"I'm going to ask Slughorn again," she responded.

Sev appeared to be struggling with the temptation to roll his eyes. "He's not going to be any more helpful the second time, you know."

"All the same, I've got to try."

Lily wasn't sure if Slughorn would be waiting in his classroom, but he was present when they arrived. He had his enormous backside to the doorway, dictating the day's notes out loud as chalk magically scribbled the words out on the blackboard. Lily knocked before coming inside. Professor Slughorn appeared delighted to see them. His eyes crinkled over his mustache.

"Miss Evans, Mr. Snape! How good of you to come early!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Slughorn," Lily chanted dutifully.

Sev took his usual seat at the front of the classroom, with the air of someone who would not speak out loud unless necessary. He kept surreptitiously flattening his hair in front of his face to hide the bruise. Professor Slughorn, however, appeared not to notice. The lighting in the classroom was, after all, rather dim.

"Are you ready to try the Wiggenweld Potion?" asked their professor.

Lily placed her bookbag on the ground next to her seat. "Yes, sir. In fact, I've been reading an awful lot about Healing lately."

"Ah, yes," said Professor Slughorn uncomfortably. "I suppose you have."

He did not elaborate further, and there was a moment of graceless silence. Lily thought about their last conversation on the subject; the day after she had learned of her mother's illness, she had approached the professor to ask if there were any magical cures for cancer. He had no answer other than to ask the matron.

Madam Embley's response had been a gentle negative.

"I was wondering if you could offer any more help?"

Professor Slughorn gave her a look of pity. "Miss Evans, most Potion ingredients are harmless to Muggles, but when brewed with magic, they become quite toxic."

"I know," said Lily. "That's what I've read...but there has to be _something_."

She expected her professor to give her a flaky answer and then to change the subject, but surprisingly, he brightened. From within a drawer in his desk, he withdrew two envelopes and handed one each to Lily and Sev. She took hers, confused.

"I might have some good news on that, Miss Evans."

Lily opened her envelope. It was an invitation to a Christmas party. She resisted the temptation to exchange a perplexed look with Sev before looking back up at her professor with what she hoped was a polite expression.

"Consider that an official invitation to join the Slug Club. I was wondering when you two would ask, after I brought it up during that Quidditch game, Miss Evans. Then I realized that you must've been waiting for something formal. I don't normally hand these out to first years," said Professor Slughorn.

"Oh," said Lily. "Thank you."

Truthfully, she hadn't given the matter a second thought since that day.

"The reason I am bringing this up right now is because I am inviting Richard Ostanes. He was a friend of mine, back in the day. Good chap. I have a few NEWT students who are interested in Potions and Healing, and I thought I would give them a little bit of a head start, if you will. Of course, I also have two young prodigies that could benefit from such a meeting, don't you think?"

"We'd love to come," Lily replied. She was willing to try anything at this point. Hours of browsing library books had so far proved fruitless.

"Excellent!" Professor Slughorn beamed. He leaned forward, lowering his voice as several of their classmates trickled in from the hallway. "Best keep that secret, though. We wouldn't want any of your friends getting jealous."

Sev looked as though he would never ever breathe a word of the invitation, but Lily also found herself nodding along. She hated to think what would happen if Nani found out, and by extension, the other members of her house. She had already earned the reputation of being a teacher's pet, and social holiday parties arranged by her Potions Master certainly fell into that category. Still, the name Richard Ostanes was familiar. She was sure that she had read the name before.

"He's the guy who discovered the Duplication Rule," whispered Sev when Professor Slughorn abandoned them in favor of more interesting conversations. "It was in the book I showed you about the history of St. Mungo's Hospital. That's where he works."

"Remind me what the Duplication Rule is again."

"The one that says you have to double the quantity before brewing if you need large doses of a potion."

"Oh right," Lily responded in an undertone. "Because previously, they had been trying to duplicate fully brewed potions and ruining the whole thing."

"Exactly. He's also credited with improving the Blood-Clotting Solution to make effect time quicker."

Lily blinked. "I didn't know that one. He must know a lot about medicinal potions, then."

"Yeah," Sev replied, looking a little smug. "He's only the current leading medical researcher in the country. I think he knows more than a lot. I've read all of his articles in the library."

"How have I not seen them?" she asked.

"You've been looking in the wrong section. He doesn't ever mention Muggles."

"Oh."

Potions was largely uneventful. She and Sev worked diligently, huddled close to the heat of their cauldron for warmth in the cold December afternoon. They managed to brew a perfect Wiggenweld Potion, and Professor Slughorn bottled up the entire cauldron for Madam Embley. Lily was very proud of their accomplishment, especially considering the fact that Sirius Black had spent the entire double period slinging flobberworm mucus at them from behind his cauldron and making faces.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Library?" Lily asked as they packed up their supplies.

Sev nodded.

"Well, well, well! Looks like Snivellus and Evans finally have a date."

Lily looked around: it was Potter, Black, Remus, and Peter. Professor Slughorn had already left.

"So mature," Lily replied sarcastically.

Potter smirked. "What's in your hair, Evans?"

She ran her fingers through her long red hair and was disgusted to find a glob of flobberworm mucus. With what she hoped was a murderous look at Black, she pulled out her handkerchief and cleaned up the mess.

"We need to get a nickname for Evans," the ringleader continued.

"Isn't 'Evans' technically a nickname?" Black asked.

"Nah, we need something that will go with Snivellus."

"I'm not in the mood right now," Lily interrupted, annoyed. "Can't you go somewhere else?"

Potter grinned. "We are going somewhere else: to the Common Room. Which is where you should be going as well seeing as class are over. Care to join us?"

"Thank you, but no thank you. I am capable of walking there on my own."

"Suit yourself."

"Was there any point to this confrontation?" Lily asked. People were starting to watch.

"I just wanted to let you know that there was something in your hair," replied Potter. Lily rolled her eyes in response.

They continued out of the classroom. As he passed, Black bumped into Sev with his shoulder, hard enough that the latter dropped his text books.

"Watch it, Snivellus! Don't be so reckless. You might wind up with another bruise to match the one on your face!"

Lily glared at their retreating backs as she bent down to pick up the books. There was a muscle twitching in Sev's jaw, and the skin on his neck was flushed with anger. As far as Lily knew, nothing major had happened between the two parties since Halloween, but the subtle microaggressions were always present. She wondered again about the source of Sev's bruise.

"Just breathe in, breathe out, and ignore them," she said in an undertone. "If you get in trouble for retaliation, you might not be allowed to go to the party."

"Yeah," he said, bitterly. "Sure. Whatever. See you around, Lily."

"Bye, Sev," she said, feeling as though there was something else that she should have done.

The snow continued throughout the weekend, so thick that it was impossible to look out the windows and see anything more than white haze. Herbology was canceled for the rest of the term. It was too cold to risk opening the Greenhouse doors for more than a couple of minutes at a time. Professor Sprout could be seen at mealtimes along with her little daughter Marigold, who was wrapped up so thoroughly she looked like a particularly wooly sheep with pink cheeks. Lily spent the time not in class preparing for the Christmas holidays. She had already packed her trunk (days ahead of time), and she had already planned out the gifts she was going to give her family.

Her mother, desperate for a change in conversation, had written about the presents that she had planned to get Tuney for Christmas.. One was her own rotary telephone for the upstairs hallway. Lily had been the one to suggest turning the rightmost corner opposite her bedroom into a telephone nook. She knew that Tuney would appreciate the privacy. From the vague hints her mother dropped in post scripts, Lily had the impression that her sister was going on dates.

She didn't know for sure. Tuney had yet to write.

Professor Slughorn's Christmas Party was the night before the start of the holidays. Word of the event spread throughout the first years, although not everyone had favorable impressions. Lily overheard a couple of Ravenclaws sharing disappointment that they had not been invited, while the Gryffindor boys sided with Potter, who thought the whole thing sounded ostentatious. Lily's resolve not to speak of the matter faltered, however, with each passing day. She did not have a clue what she was supposed to wear, nor did she have anything that would have passed as formal dinner attire in either the Wizarding world or the Muggle one.

It was no use. She brought it up to Marlene on the Thursday before.

"Oh!" said the other girl, laughing. "You got an invitation? Nani would have found that hilarious."

Lily glanced around the room. They were in the dormitory, alone. "I know. Please don't tell her. She'll never let me live it down."

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

"Good," said Lily. "I need your help. I haven't the faintest idea what I am supposed to wear."

Marlene wandered over to Lily's wardrobe and opened the door. Black robes were hanging neatly alongside a handful of sweaters, two skirts, and one pair of dark gray trousers. Lily hadn't bothered to pack any of that for Christmas. She had clothes at home, and anyway, it meant less stuff that she might forget. Marlene raised her eyebrows.

"All your robes are black."

"All my robes are school robes," Lily corrected. "I'm Muggleborn, remember?"

"Yes, but you're still a witch. I'll have to take you shopping at some point...maybe this summer. In the meantime, you can borrow something of mine."

She opened her own wardrobe, and Lily wandered over to look.

Marlene's wardrobe was a lot more colorful than her own. She had several different robes outside of her school set, even in styles that were completely new to Lily. It appeared as though the female teachers at Hogwarts dressed on the side of conservative, because she had never seen a witch or wizard wear something so extravagant before.

Marlene pushed two away from the set. "These are much too fancy. I don't know why I needed them, but Mother wanted me to have them just in case. I think you're going to want one of these. Ham's in the Slug Club, and he's never said that they were fancy."

"The Slug Club?" Lily asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah, that's what it's called. Face it, Lily; you're in the Slug Club now."

"I'm only going because a Potion expert is going to be there. I'm going to ask him if he knows of anything that will cure my mother."

"Oh," Marlene replied, her face softening a little. "Then you're going to want this one. It's very smart, but not fancy. You'll look like you know what you are talking about."

She handed Lily a deep blue set of robes with a white trim. Although it was made from a very expensive material, Lily could tell that they were rather more plain than some of the other items hanging in Marlene's wardrobe. Once again, Lily had the distinct impression that the McKinnons had money. As Marlene went to close the door, the other girl caught sight of the photographs hanging on the inside mirror. There was one of her and Hamish in front of the Eiffel Tower with two people that Lily did not recognize. She assumed they must be her parents. They were dressed formally in Muggle clothing, but the kind expression on their faces appeared genuine. Marlene was the only one in the group not smiling. Lily saw the photographic version of Hamish elbow her in the stomach, prompting her to give a brief and reluctant grin.

"Thank you," said Lily, transferring the outfit to her closet. "This will be perfect."

Marlene smiled her appreciation.

The next day was the Friday before the start of the holidays. Classes felt shorter than normal; most of the professors had planned easy review lessons so they did not have to fight for student attention. There was also a Christmas feast for dinner that night. Lily and Marlene snuck back into the dormitory while everyone was still enjoying the food so the former could secretly get ready for Professor Slughorn's party. Lily was taller than Marlene, and she had to adjust the cinched waistline of the dress robes. Once she had fixed it, though, it was impossible to tell that they were borrowed.

Lily stood in front to the mirror, admiring her reflection from multiple angles. The dress had a square neckline and long sleeves. "Should we do something with my hair?" she asked.

"Mmm, it would look pretty plaited," Marlene replied.

"Do you know how to do that? I remember your hair was so beautiful at the sorting."

"That wasn't me. Mother makes the House Elf plait my hair because she thinks it looks cute. Poor Apple knows I hate it though. She always feels terrible. It makes my face look too round."

"Nonsense," said Lily. "I liked it. I thought you looked so pretty! That was my first impression of you. Tell your House Elf that she does a wonderful job. "

Marlene laughed. "House Elves don't need to be told when they do a good job."

"That's silly," said Lily, confused. "Everyone needs to be told when they do a good job. How else would they know it was not bad?"

Marlene did not have an answer for that.

In the end, Lily settled for running a brush through her tangled curls, which were now long enough to reach the small of her back. It made her look marginally less wild, but she would have much preferred something more ornate. Tuney often said that she looked like a feral cat when her hair was down. There was a small voice in Lily's head that was worried Tuney was right.

"Well, I'm leaving," Lily said.

"Good luck," replied the blonde. "I hope the Potions man has some answers."

"Me too."

Sev was waiting for her at the end of the seventh floor corridor. Unlike Lily, he had not been able to borrow anything nice for the occasion. He wore plain black robes leftover from his days before Hogwarts, so they rather shabby and several inches too short around the ankle. His shoes were muddy and worn. The bruise on his face had faded to a nasty green color, but she tried not to look at it too long; she did not want him to feel self-conscious.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I hope this does not go too long. I want to get a good night's sleep before the train home."

He nodded. "Yeah."

Sev matched her pace as they walked down to the sixth floor, where the party was being held. They could hear music from outside the room; someone was playing an upbeat version of "God Rest Ye, Merry Gentlemen" on the violin. The sound of cheerful conversation and the clink of glasses could also be heard. Lily looked to Sev. He grimaced at her, as though steeling himself for something unpleasant, and then she pushed open the door.

There were a lot more people than Lily had anticipated. Students were standing in clumps, talking with one another as plaiters magically drifted by with hors d'oeuvre. A string quartet played at the front of the room, surrounded by a few interested parties who applauded politely after every song. There were dress robes of every color; some people were dressed up more extravagantly than Lily, while others seemed a little bit closer to Sev. It was also apparent that they were the youngest in the room, although Lily did recognize one or two second years among the bunch. Professor Slughorn was not immediately visible, but Lily thought she heard his laugh from somewhere on the other side of the room.

Sev pulled Lily to the corner of the room, where they could blend in with the wallpaper.

"This seems very boring," he whispered to her.

"Well, at least there's food," Lily said, reaching for a small sample of fruit.

They were ignored for the better part of half an hour. Lily kept waiting for an opportunity to talk to Professor Slughorn, but he had yet to make an appearance. She started up a game of "Who do you know?" to entertain Sev, and he participated, albeit a little half-heartedly.

"That's Rey King," Lily said, gesturing to the tall, seventh year girl who had dominated the Quidditch pitch during the last two matches. She was surrounded by gawking boys, but wore a haughty, almost bored expression on her face. "Apparently she's already been recruited to play professional Quidditch."

Sev wrinkled his nose in obvious disapproval, but he did not comment on her. "That's Lucius Malfoy," he said, nodding to a tall boy with sleek blond hair.

"Who's he?"

"Just a prefect."

"I only remember the name of one our prefects," Lily said. "She's not here, though...but that's Hamish, Frank, and Alice over there. Hamish is Marlene's older brother."

Lily watched them for a moment. They were chatting to an older gentleman with a stooped back and wispy, white hair. He wore a plain set of dark gray robes, and glasses that were so thick they magnified his eyes so that he resembled a little pill bug. Alice must have felt their gaze, because she glanced over at their corner and gave a small, cheerful wave. Lily returned the gesture.

"Who do you suppose they are talking to?" she asked.

"Oh, that's Richard Ostanes."

"What? Have you known this whole time, Sev? Why didn't you say anything?"

Sev gave her a small, sheepish smile. "I am trying to gather my courage to talk to him.."

She gave a dramatic sigh but could not find it in herself to be mad at him. After all, he was only here because of her. Grabbing his hand, Lily led him across the room to where Hamish, Frank, and Alice were standing. She didn't have the faintest idea how to start the conversation, but she was relying on the chance that the older students would help them along.

Professor Slughorn, however, finally made his appearance. He intercepted them as they were halfway across the room, oblivious to the fact that they had other intentions. Lily tried not to let her annoyance show on her face. The professor wore a tweed jacket with a festive green tie. His face was red; Lily could smell mead on his breath.

"Miss Evans, Mr. Snape, how do you do?"

Lily glanced around their professor's enormous girth. Richard Ostanes was no longer there. Marlene's brother and his friends had moved on to converse with another guest.

"I'm great. Thank you for asking, Professor Slughorn," she said, disappointed.

"Ho oh, excellent! And how about you, my boy?"

Sev did not appreciate the direct question. "Good."

"I'm so glad that you could make it to my Christmas party. I have to show you around...but first, you have to try the crystallized pineapple. It's my favorite!"

Lily took the offered treat from a nearby platter, which seemed to be exclusively following Professor Slughorn around. It was almost too sweet for her to eat, but she scarfed it down and smiled nevertheless. Sev politely declined.

"See Rey King over there?" Professor Slughorn started. "I brought the recruiter from the Appleby Arrows over here, but apparently she's already signed a non-exclusive with a different team so he's not happy with me right now. I'd introduce you otherwise. And that guy over there is Gek Blubin. He's the lead singer of Undead Phoenix. Not really my kind of music, but he's certainly made a name for himself…"

"Professor Slughorn," Lily interrupted sweetly. "You said that you would introduce us to Richard Ostanes?"

"Ah, yes! The man of the hour!" came the reply. Lily was relieved to see that Professor Slughorn appeared undaunted. "I just saw him a second ago…"

The three of them glanced around the room. The string quartet in the corner was now playing a merry tune that Lily did not recognize, and a few of the students had turned to dancing. It was hard to see anyone in the flurry of movement, but Professor Slughorn spotted his friend hovering awkwardly near the punch bowl.

"There you are, Dick!" he said, moving across the room with a speed Lily did not think possible for a man his age or size. They struggled to keep up.

Ostanes blinked at them from behind his large spectacles. "I haven't gone anywhere, Horace. I told you that I wasn't going to leave early this time."

He had a gruff voice, and up close, Lily could see that his ridiculous glasses concealed a rather annoyed expression. Professor Slughorn clapped him on the back just as he was taking a sip of his drink, causing him to splutter unceremoniously.

"Everything good, Dick? I wanted to introduce you to those two first years that I was telling you about earlier. This is Lily Evans and Sebaceous Snape."

"Severus," Sev corrected in a quiet voice. Professor Slughorn ignored him.

"Ah, yes," said the other man. "Very nice to...meet you."

Lily shook Ostanes's hand, suddenly feeling much younger than her actual age of eleven years and eleven months. She was trying to find something clever to say that could easily be steered into a conversation around her mother, but her mind was wretchedly blank. He didn't want to speak to them. That much was clear. She didn't get the impression that he was a contemptible man, but he looked bored and uncomfortable at a party for students. Meeting with them was just another of his obligations.

"Well, I will leave you to discuss the subtle and underappreciated art of Potions making," said Professor Slughorn, smugly. "I would join you, of course, but I have to keep making the rounds. Hosting a party is very busy work."

And then he was gone, leaving Lily and Sev alone with Ostanes in uncomfortable silence.

"So…" he started. "You're first years?"

'I read your paper on Blood-Clotting Solutions," Sev blurted out in a rush. "It was incredible. How on earth did you figure out that you could improve the effect time if you brewed the potion on sunny days?"

Ostanes looked surprised. "Well, there's a saying: Circumstantial variables are…"

"...more important than exact replication!" Sev finished excitedly.

"Yes. I see you've read ' _Modern Day Theories in the Antiquated Art of Potions_ '."

Sev drew himself up to his fullest height. Lily had never seen him look so pleased — no, _confident_ — with another person. Usually, she was the only one privileged enough to see this side of him, and she couldn't help but feel a little proud. Lily knew that Sev was intelligent, but it was nice to see that dawning realization on another human's face.

Sev continued: "What I don't get is how did you know that sunny days would produce the best results? I thought the gravitational pull of the moon would counteract any benefit you would get from the sun."

"Yarrow likes full sun. Isn't that the main ingredient?" Lily supplied.

Ostanes gave her a look of approval. "Yes, that's exactly why it should be brewed on sunny days. Yarrow wilts in the shade. It's not a very good Highlands plant. How do you know about Yarrow?"

"My mother grows it in the front garden, where we get the most sun," said Lily, taking her chances. "She's Muggle."

Sev winced, but she pretended not to notice.

"Is she?" said Ostanes. He glanced around and then lowered his voice. "Between you and me, so was my mother."

Lily beamed.

"Are you Muggleborn? I'm Muggleborn."

"No, I'm a Halfblood."

"So is Sev!"

Sev grabbed her arm, his eyes wide. "Shh, Lily! Don't go shouting that."

Ostanes nodded. "Probably for the best. I thought I saw a Malfoy around here earlier. That's not the sort of conversation one has in mixed company."

Lily wanted to argue that she shouldn't have to worry about what others thought of her parentage, but she refrained from doing so. It felt like she was always saving that conversation for more opportune moments.

"Sorry," she said, mostly to placate Sev's nerves. "I'm still new to everything."

"That's quite alright," said Ostanes. "It's better than learning the hard way."

"It's been very hard not talking about my mother," said Lily. She could feel Sev shrinking beside her. "She's very sick."

"Oh," replied the older man. He removed his glasses to wipe them on the sleeve of his robes. Lily could not read his expression.

"Yes. Nobody entertains the thought of helping her get better because they've never had to think about helping a Muggle before."

"What does she have?"

Lily's mouth felt very dry. "Lymphoma."

She had never spoken the word out loud before, but it did not sound as scary in her own voice as it did on paper. Around them, the party continued as normal. Students were laughing and dancing as the string quartet played Sleigh Ride, Professor Slughorn was loudly introducing someone to the lead singer of Undead Phoenix, and a platter of what looked like prawns drifted past them. Lily's world, however, was crashing down around her from its shaky foundation. Ostanes was frowning, though not unkindly. That was never a good sign.

"Sorry, Miss Evans," he said. "I have never heard of any magical cures for that. Her best bet is to follow the advice of her doctors. Wizards do not get cancer."

"I understand," Lily heard herself say, and she was surprised to hear that her voice sounded fairly normal.

For a man who was gruff and distant moments earlier, he did appear sympathetic now. "My condolences."

"She'll be fine," Lily responded. "Thank you for your time."

And, without waiting for Sev, she walked away. She didn't stop at the end of the room either; she opened the door and left the party altogether. There was no point anymore. She kept walking until she had reached the end of the corridor, past the Grand Staircase and a painting of a witch with no teeth. It was only when she ran out of hallway that Lily stopped to sit down.

And she started crying.

Sev found her a couple minutes later. He didn't say anything, but he sat down next to her...and that was enough for now. There are certain truths in life that every child must learn, like the fact that their parents are not invincible or that magic cannot solve every problem. Lily was just beginning to understand this, but the lessons were far from over.


	10. Christmas

**A/N:** Just a heads up, I changed Charlotte Evans's cancer from Leukemia to Lymphoma. The numbers just made more sense for my timeline. I apologize for any confusion. To be honest, I'm being intentionally vague about the cancer because there is not that much information about how cancer was treated in the UK in 1970s. When I first created the outline (gosh, over two years ago), I didn't plan the specifics of the illness. It's probably not that big of a deal, but I aim for it to believable.

Which is ridiculous, because this is a story about a witch who goes to a magic school.

Chapter 10 for 10 years of Deathly Hallows! Happy Birthday, Harry! Happy Birthday, Jo!

* * *

 **CHAPTER TEN**

 **Christmas**

* * *

Lily stood on the crowded train platform, as far away from the foot traffic as she had been able to drag her trunk. All around her, happy voices called to one another after months apart. There were holiday greetings as well as general comments to mark the passage of time. The air was filled with steam and condensation. The train still hissed noisily from its position on the tracks, although it was cooling down from the trip across country. Lily rubbed her cold arms and glanced around. Even though she was tall for her age, it was impossible to see through the crowd of wizards and witches. She would have to wait for the rush to die down before finding her family.

The trip from Hogwarts had been unextraordinary. Marlene had been picked up straight from Hogsmeade Village that morning by her family, and without her or Sev, Lily instead spent the trip in the company of the other Gryffindor girls. Normally, this would not have been a problem, because Lily enjoyed her other friends, but she was tired and anxious to be home. It had been a long day of forced socialization, and she still had several hours left to go by car.

Lily looked around once again for her parents, but after no sign, she sat down on her trunk.

There was a tap on her shoulder.

"Hello, Lily." It was Remus. He was already dressed to head out into the chilly London air. A knitted cap was pulled down over his head, and he wore a bright red sweater under his jacket. "I just wanted to wish you a Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas," she responded, smiling.

"I got you something."

From the back pocket of his trousers, he pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper and handed it over. Inside was a recipe for Ginger Snap cookies in his handwriting.

"It's actually pretty easy...if you, er, know how to use a stove," Remus said. "I once made them for my mother when she was sick, and she thought it was really nice. I thought your mother might like them as well."

Lily tucked the recipe in the front pocket of her jacket. "That's very nice of you, Remus. I really appreciate it."

He smiled. "No problem. Have a nice holiday, Lily. I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Remus."

She watched him hurry over to a man and woman standing patiently off to the side. Remus looked very much like his parents; he and his father shared the same jaw and nose, while his mother had the same earthy green eyes. They waved at Lily, and then together, the three of them headed into the crowd. Lily watched them until they were no longer visible. Then the crowd shifted, and another lone man came into view.

Paul Evans was scanning the platform for his daughter, looking rather out of place in the crowd of wizards. He ran a hand through his pepper-gray hair as he searched, frown lines deep between his eyebrows. Lily could hardly contain her excitement.

"Dad!"

He turned, and suddenly, there was the biggest smile on his face.

Lily jumped off her trunk and ran to him, leaping into his arms. Father smelled of sunlight soap and wood paint from his store. He embraced her, hugging her so tight that she almost couldn't breathe. Then, he stepped back to get a proper look at her.

"Oh how I've missed you, Little Flower!"

"I've missed you too. Where is Mother?"

His smile faltered. "Your mother and Petunia chose to stay home. It's such a long trip there and back."

"I understand," said Lily.

"How was Hogwarts?"

"Oh," she said, searching for the perfect word; "It's...magical!"

"You'll have to tell me all about it...but first, are you hungry? I'm hungry."

Lily's stomach rumbled at the thought of food. There had only been snacks on the train. "Yes, please, I'm starving."

"Excellent," said Paul Evans, and he hoisted Lily's trunk onto a nearby trolley. "Let's get a burger."

After they had packed her belongings in the boot of the hatchback, Lily and her father wandered over to a burger joint off of King's Cross Station. It was a small place, strategically placed to attract cross country travellers looking for a bite to eat. Two burgers and a basket of chips later, Lily had already finished describing the castle and was now halfway through listing her classmates.

"...and Remus. He's the one who gave me the recipe for Ginger Snaps. He's Welsh, I think, and very nice. I only wish he had better friends."

"What do you mean?" her father asked.

"Well, he shares a dormitory with three other boys, and they are all horrid. Well, I guess Peter isn't that bad, but he sort of follows along with everything so I don't really know what kind of person he is. The other two boys are James Potter and Sirius Black. James is Marlene's cousin. He has a lot of messy black hair and glasses, but he comes from a very rich family."

"What makes them so horrid?"

Lily stared down at the chips, studying the way the overhead light reflected on the thin layer of vinegar that covered them. "They're bullies. They pick on Sev a lot."

"Do they pick on you?" Father asked, concerned.

"Not really," she said. "They tease me a bit, but it's nothing I can't handle. They are really mean to Sev, though. He gets picked on a lot. His dorm mates are very mean as well. I think someone hit him the other day, but he won't tell me who."

Father did not look as concerned about it as Lily felt. "Well, Severus doesn't have a proper male figure in his life. It's going to take him a little bit longer to figure out how to stand up for himself. I know you're concerned about him, but he needs to learn how to be a man on his own."

"Oh," Lily said, frowning a little. The bullying had nothing to do with Sev growing up to be a man, nor did it have anything to do with his terrible father. Sure, it was a compounding factor on a mess with no real solution, but that almost made it sound like the bullying was Sev's fault. However, she didn't want to contradict her own father so soon after being reunited, so she kept her mouth shut.

"Look at the time!" said Paul Evans. "We should get going if we want to make it back home before midnight. Are you tired, Little Flower?"

"A little," Lily replied truthfully.

"You can sleep in the backseat. It will be more comfortable that way."

They paid the tab and left the little burger joint. It was completely dark outside now, but the lights of King's Cross Station illuminated the tiny car park. Father took off his jacket to serve as a little pillow for the back seat. Lily did not think she would be able to fall asleep yet, but she was grateful for the chance to lay down and tuck her feet up. Father's coat smelled like home, and Lily felt more and more content with each breath she took. She must've been more exhausted then she realized, because she was out before they even made it to the motorway.

* * *

"Lily, wake up."

Groggy, she pushed herself into a seated position, blinking away the sleep that had clouded her mind moments earlier. The car was off. There was a blinding, incandescent light illuminating the interior of the vehicle from outside. It took Lily a moment to recognize the porch light for the front steps of her little townhouse.

They were home.

"W-what time is it?" she asked, shivering in the chilly air.

"Eleven-twenty," Father replied, hoisting her trunk out of the car. "Go wake your mother and say hello. She made me promise."

Number 53 West Poplar Street looked exactly the same as it had back in September. Nestled between numbers 52 and 54, the only thing that showed the change in season was the barren flowerbeds around the tree. Their front door was a cheerful yellow, as it had been almost all of Lily's life (she vaguely remembered that it had once been a dull cream before her mother had painted it). She walked inside, and breathed in the wonderful scent of home.

Her parents' room was downstairs at the end of the hallway. Lily pushed open the door, not knowing what to expect. Her mother was asleep in bed, covers pulled up to her chin. She wore a knit cap on her head, and Lily was startled to see that she had no hair. She looked very sick, more so than she had expected. For a long moment, the young girl stared at her mother. Shock and fear flooded her heart.

Perhaps Mother had sensed her presence, because she stirred and opened her eyes. "Lily?"

"Hi, Mama," she said.

Mother slowly pushed herself into a seated position and opened her arms in an invitation for a hug. Lily dissolved into fresh tears (was she always going to do that now?) and collapsed into the embrace.

"Lily, dearest, why are you crying?"

"I can't make you better."

There was a quiet pause. Lily thought she heard her father lingering on the threshold, his footsteps heavy on the creaky floorboards, but he did not intrude. Safe in her arms, Lily could hear her mother's heartbeat, strong and willful. One thin hand tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ears.

"No, Lily," came the quiet voice. "You can't make me better. Your teacher said the same thing. Even if it was possible, you're just a child and no one expects you to work miracles. I'm still here, and I'm getting better already."

Lily leaned back to get a proper look at her mother. Her skin was pale and chaffed, stretched over bones that had not been prominent back in September. Every bit of her hair was missing, even her eyebrows. There was a certain puffiness to her cheeks despite the obvious weight loss. Yet, she was smiling. Her green eyes had crinkled in her happiness, as they always had for as long as Lily could remember. Mother brushed the tears away from her daughter's face.

"Really?" asked Lily.

"Yes," she said, nodding. "In fact, I'm almost done with treatment."

Lily did not know what to think. She felt like a tiny child, still unable to think past the fear that had consumed her for the past few weeks. "That's...that's good news?"

"It's great news! I'm still not feeling very well, and it will be a long road from here, but you don't have to worry about me anymore. I can take care of myself. I'm very strong, and you know that."

A smile spread across Lily's face; she couldn't help it. This was the best news. She furiously scrubbed her face with the sleeve of her sweater to get rid of the tears. Glancing back, she saw her father leaning against the doorframe. Lily's heart had risen from the pit in her stomach, filled to bursting with love for her little family. The only person missing was Petunia.

"Alright, Lily. Your mother needs her rest," said Father. "It's time for bed, anyway. I think your sister is still asleep, so be careful not to wake her."

Mother took Lily's hand. "Nonsense, Paul. I'm already awake. I want to hear about Hogwarts."

She patted the spot next to her on the bed. Lily eagerly settled down next to her, and Mother pulled the blankets over her so that they were warm and comfortable. Father didn't argue. He looked too tired.

"Where do you want me to start?" Lily asked.

"Tell me everything," said Mother. She had the biggest smile on her face.

* * *

Sunlight filtered in from the window, falling across Lily's face to wake her up. Birds were chirping outside; it was early in the morning. She pushed herself into a seated position and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. In the bed next to her, Mother slumbered peacefully. For a moment, Lily was confused...but then she remembered last night's events. They must've fallen asleep talking.

The December morning was cold and uninviting, but Lily needed a wash. She had not changed out of her clothes from last night, and her legs were stiff from the train ride. Moving carefully so as not to wake her mother, Lily crept out of bed and left the bedroom. The house was quiet, but the rumble of a car could be heard making its way down West Poplar Street. Lily's father was by the door, tying up the laces on his boots.

"Good morning, Little Flower," he said.

"Good morning," Lily responded. "Are you going to the shop?"

"Yes. It's the holiday rush. Everybody always waits till the last moment. There's only one week until Christmas!"

Lily giggled. "Would you like some help? I can stop by later on."

"Of course," Father replied. He straightened, reached into the kitchen, and grabbed his cup of coffee off the counter. "Your bike's fixed, by the way. Some girl dropped it off two weeks after you left for school."

"Oh! That was Anna. I'll have to thank her."

Father kissed her on the forehead. "Good girl. I'll see you later, then."

"Bye."

Lily watched the door close after him, feeling the chilly gust of wind that slipped inside.

The kitchen was still deserted by the time Lily had returned from her shower. Usually, her mother was always the first one awake, and she would have already made breakfast by the time father left for work. That had been before her illness, however. Lily was fine on her own; she could make breakfast all on her own.

She checked the icebox to find fresh eggs and milk. Lily knew how to cook one thing for breakfast by herself, and luckily, that was scrambled eggs. She pulled out a bowl, a skillet, four eggs, and the milk container. It felt odd to be cooking, after so many months on Hogwarts food. She cracked the eggs into the bowl and tossed the shells. A touch of milk was added next, to keep the eggs from sticking to the pan. Then Lily whisked the eggs and turned on the stove.

The process reminded her of Potions class. Scrambled eggs were a lot more forgiving than the Wiggenweld Potion, but the general concept remained the same. Lily hummed as she worked, and by the end, she had a full plate of scrambled eggs.

"Good morning."

Lily nearly jumped out of her skin. She spun around, only to find her sister standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Petunia looked as though she had just gotten out of bed. She wore a pink bathrobe over a striped nightgown, and her ash blonde hair fell limp against her face. The two sisters stared at one another, both unwilling to break the ice. Lily was the first to proceed, though she did so tentatively.

"Good morning. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Is there enough for Mother?"

Lily nodded. "Yes. I made four eggs. That should be plenty."

"I can make bacon. I bought some when I went to the grocer yesterday," she said.

"Can Mother eat bacon?"

"Yes, though she usually only takes one piece now."

Lily sat down at the kitchen table, hardly daring to believe her good fortune. Petunia was being polite, almost friendly, and she had yet to say anything negative. She was debating about how best to continue the conversation when the door to Mother's bedroom opened. Her footsteps on the hardwood were slow and uneven, but she shuffled into the kitchen looking pleased with herself.

"Good morning, girls," she said.

"Good morning, Mother," Lily replied, jumping up to offer her seat, which was the closest to the doorway. "Would you like something to drink? I can get you orange juice or milk."

"Water would be nice, dearest. I need to take my medicine."

Lily busied herself with the tap while Petunia immediately fetched several prescription bottles from the cabinet by the icebox. Meanwhile, the bacon on the stove popped and sizzled, filling the room with its wonderful fragrance. When Petunia returned to it, she dished the cooked pieces onto a plate and placed it on the table.

"Thank you, Tuney!" she said.

Mother smiled gratefully at her eldest daughter. "Petunia's been an excellent help since I got sick. She does a lot of the cooking and cleaning now, and she's very good at it."

Petunia did not comment other than to return a smile at her mother. She had already turned back to the countertops, running a rag over the surface to clean up any of the oil that had splashed out from the frying pan. Lily dished three equal plates of eggs and bacon, and passed them out along the table. She wanted to continue the previous conversation with her sister, but she knew that they would not get anywhere with her mother present. Instead, she ate her breakfast. It was actually very tasty.

"Lily, what are you planning to do today?" Mother asked, picking at her own plate of food.

"I was going to go visit Father at the shop and see if he needed any help."

"Yes, that sounds good. At some point, though, I would like you to go Christmas shopping. There's some money on the dresser in my room whenever you'd like to go."

Lily nodded. "Yes, Mother, of course."

"Only when you feel up to it," she quickly amended, brushing Lily lightly on the cheek. "You are on holiday. You should take some time to see your friends."

Lily wanted to respond that the only friend who mattered was Sev, but he was miles away at the castle. Briefly, she wondered what kind of holiday he would have all by himself; surely the professors went home to see their own families. Lily decided that she would put the matter out of her head until she had a chance to write. The three of them finished their food, chatting about nothing in particular. Then, Petunia cleared the dishes away while Mother sat down on the couch to watch television.

"What are your plans for today?" Lily asked her sister. She was hoping, although she knew the chances were slim, that Petunia would want to hang out with her.

Petunia put the last of the plates neatly in the cabinet. "I'm going to Nancy's house."

"Oh," said Lily. "Do you think I could come along for a little bit?"

"No," Petunia replied. "Nancy's mother doesn't like surprise guests."

"That's no problem. Tell Nancy I said hello."

Her sister nodded, and then left to take a shower upstairs.

Lily's bicycle was in the shed behind the house. Small and cramped, the tiny storage space did not have much room for anything other than that and her mother's gardening equipment. Still dreadfully pink and rusted, Lily's bicycle was otherwise in better shape than when she had last seen it. Anna and her father had fixed it up nice. She pushed it into the back alley behind the row of townhouses and swung her leg over it. Pedaling was difficult, due to her thick corduroy pants and winter jacket, but she battled onward to town.

It was a gray and dreary December morning. Clouds rolled overhead, but with no promise of rain or snow. In the distance, Lily could see the old mill towering over Cokeworth, the smokestacks like sentinels against the sky. Beyond that, the Lower sprawled out along the river bank. Sev's house, the last on Spinner's End, was not visible from her current position. There was no point in going anywhere near it now that Sev was at school. Besides, it was against her father's rules.

She toyed with the idea of stopping at the library to see if the ghost was around, but Lily decided against it. There would be plenty of time to visit later over the course of the holiday. She had a funny feeling that it would a lonely vacation. Her father's toy store stood next to the pharmacy, but Lily directed her bicycle down the back street so that she could store it in her father's surplus room.

"Father?" she queried.

"Lily, is that you?" his voice called in response from several aisles over. " I'm busy with a customer at the moment."

"Okay!"

She went to the front register, and hopped up on the stool. The toy store had been in the family for much longer than she had been alive. Before it was her father's, it belonged to her grandfather. In fact, he had been the one to open the shop, not long after the war. Lily had never met him, but she knew the story. There were a few other people inside today, mostly mothers doing the Christmas shopping. A huddle of children were crowded around a display of Nerf balls and toy basketball hoops. Lily recognized a few kids from the Lower.

"Anna," she called.

The girl turned at the sound of her name and smiled when she saw Lily sitting at the counter. She had her brown hair in pigtails underneath a shabby winter cap, and she wore an old jacket that must've belonged to her father or an older brother at some point in the past.

"Happy Christmas, Lily Evans!" said Anna. "Where's Sev?"

"He stayed at school."

Anna looked unperturbed. "Ah, well. Did you have a good term?"

"Yeah, it was nice," Lily responded (understatement of the year).

"Heard your mam got sick. Sorry about that."

"She's getting better."

"Good," Anna replied; "But if you guys ever need any help, just let us know."

Lily laughed. "Oh, Anna, you're always offering to help. You're so nice."

The other girl shrugged, smiling sheepishly. It was true, though. Anna and her family would have offered the clothes off their back if they found someone who needed it more. Funny enough, they were very poor themselves. As far as Lily knew, neither of her parents had graduated school. Her father was a struggling mechanic who worked from his garage, and he cleaned the floors of East Cove Prep School by night.

"Anyway," Lily continued; "Thank you for fixing my bicycle. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Wish you could have been here these past few months, though. We could've used you and Sev."

"Technically, I belong to the Upper army," Lily reminded her.

"No, you don't," Anna said. "You're neutral."

Lily couldn't argue that. She and Anna bade each other farewell, and then the latter ushered her friends out of the shop to continue their fight with the Upper (who currently owned the river territory). Lily watched them go, feeling a sort of detachment from them that she had never felt before.

Father and his customer came out from between the shelves. He rang the woman up and accepted the money she passed over.

"Hello, Little Flower," he said, by way of greeting. "I think some of your friends were in here earlier. They needed a moment to warm up, so I let them come inside."

"I saw them," she replied.

"I should be good until the afternoon if you wanted to go play with them."

She smiled up at her father, nudging him with her shoulder. "I'm good here. I'd rather spend time with you."

"You humor an old man," he said, passing her a broom from the other side of the counter. "But I'm grateful for your help all the same."

"I have to make up for not being here all semester."

Father glanced around his store to make sure they were out of earshot. "You know, I'd really like to see some magic. Losing my best worker would mean nothing at all if she turned out to be an amazing witch."

"But I'm not allowed," she giggled. "Father, you know that."

"I know, I know. Doesn't change the fact that I'd still like to see it. What can you do now?"

Lily took a step closer to whisper. "I can make this broom sweep all on its own."

"Incredible," he whispered right back; "Could you make the toys come alive? I had a dream like that once. They started walking and talking the moment I locked the shop."

"Not yet...but maybe someday!"

"I'd like to see that one day, Lily." he said. "We'll have to think of a way around that rule."

"Sure thing, Father," she laughed. "I'll break the law just for you."

Over the next week, Lily got to spend a great deal of time with her parents. Every day followed the same routine. In the morning, she woke up to tell her father goodbye before he left for work. Then she would have breakfast with her mother and sister. Several of the mornings, she lingered to help her mother with chores. They cleaned the house from top to bottom on Wednesday, with Lily doing the brunt of the work (her mother could only stand for a few minutes at a time).

Around lunch, Lily would head to town on her bicycle. She finished the Christmas shopping for her mother, and she was even able to finish her own shopping within reasonable time. She got a pretty lamp for Petunia's new telephone corner, a breakfast tray for her mother so that she could eat in bed, and a new hat and scarf for her father. She even purchased two presents for Sev (one for Christmas and one for his birthday in early January).

"How do get letters to me so quickly?" Lily asked her mother on Thursday morning.

"There's an owl that lives in the trees behind the neighbor's house," she replied. Mother was back to lying on the couch, her arm curled underneath her head like a pillow. In the oven was a fresh batch of GingerSnap cookies, courtesy of Remus's recipe. Lily had made them all by herself. "Anytime we want to send you something, we just leave it on the back step and the owl comes to pick it up. It's a pretty thing with black and gray feathers."

"Do you think it would take Sev his Christmas present?"

Mother's eyes brightened. "I don't see why not. That reminds me: I picked up a few jumpers from the last church consignment sale. Go pick out one for him and send it along from me. They are in the linen closet."

Lily went to the closet in question and pulled out a handful of knit sweaters. She shifted through them, finally settling on a dark gray one that would have fit Sev. It got added to the pile she planned to send. Along with his shoes, she had added a hand-drawn Christmas card complete with festive baubles and trees. She hoped that it would not be the only present he had for Saturday morning. She missed him more than she had anticipated. There was something about a Cokeworth without Sev that made her feel hollow.

That afternoon, before she stopped to help Father with his shop, Lily headed to the southernmost tip of the Upper so she could throw rocks in the freezing water. She had never been very good at skipping rocks; that was one of Sev's hidden talents. The wind rustled the weeping willow behind her, and she sat down on the bank to watch the clouds roll overhead. In the distance, she could see the old mill. The ghost from the library walked the perimeter, almost invisible in the daylight. None of the cars driving across the bridge seemed to notice.

Lily decided against talking to him. Without Sev, the mystery was not as enticing. She brushed the dirt off her trousers, and headed back to town.

Along with her mother's illness and Sev's absence, there was one other smudge on Lily's holiday: Petunia. So far, her sister had been perfectly cordial anytime they were forced within each other's company, but that was only at mealtimes. Otherwise, Petunia spent most of her time out with friends. Lily spotted her once at the supermarket with a giggling bunch of teenage girls. They were flipping through magazines off the rack at the front of the store, huddled together as though they were conspiring. The younger girl had been surprised to see the pink lipstick and blush on her sister's face.

"Hey Tuney," Lily said, approaching them from the other end of the aisle.

Petunia turned around. Up close, Lily thought the makeup looked garish on her otherwise fair face. She was too pretty to be wearing such an bright colors, though Lily was too nice to say anything like that out loud. The three other girls with her also turned to face the newcomer. Out of the bunch, she only recognised Nancy, who had been Petunia's best friend since they were little children.

"Lily!" Petunia said, looking nervous. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting lunch for Father."

"Who is this, Petty?" asked one of the new girls. She had blonde hair and bright red winter boots. She was also chewing gum, which she popped loudly.

Lily laughed at the ridiculousness of that statement. "I'm her sister."

"What?" said the other. "You never said you had a sister! Look at her, she's so cute!"

Lily blinked in surprise.

"Not now, Carol," Petunia hissed at her friend. "Lily, just go on back to Dad's shop. I'll see you at dinner tonight."

"You...you never told your friend that you had a sister?" she asked.

Petunia looked frustrated. She let out a breath of air, surreptitiously straightening the sleeves of her jacket. Every so often, she would glance over her shoulder at the checkout line. There was a boy of about fifteen there bagging groceries. He didn't seem to notice them.

"It never came up. Just go on, Lily. We're busy."

"Yeah," said the girl named Carol. "Sorry, little girl, but we're trying to get Petty a boyfriend. It's not something you'd understand."

Lily flushed a deep red color. She was not little, nor would she describe herself as 'cute'. Setting her jaw, she marched right past them and onward to the checkout line. The boy bagging groceries was none other than Charlie Wright (Tony's older brother). He was not worth makeup or giggling. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Hey Charlie, how's Tony?" she said.

The boy look confused. "Er, he's fine."

"Good. Tell him Lily Evans said hello. Have a nice day!"

And she left, glancing back at a thunderstruck Petunia.

Christmas Eve was on Friday. After breakfast, Lily's mother fell asleep on the couch with the television running while Petunia left for her friend Mary's house (she had not spoken to Lily since the incident the day before). Father was closing his shop early, but there was sure to be a rush in the meantime. It was Lily's intention to help him close, but she was not eager to be there before lunch. Therefore, she wandered the house in a melancholy slump, peeking into closets and under beds to see if she could find any of her Christmas presents early. She found a suspicious bag that might have yielded treasure, but before Lily had a chance to look, there was a knock on the door.

Her mother stirred briefly, sighing in her sleep, but she did not wake up. Lily made her way down the stairs and stood on tip-toe to peer through the little window at the top of their front door. What she saw did not make sense; it was impossible to believe. She yanked the door open.

"Happy Christmas, Lily Evans," said Marlene McKinnon.

Lily could only stare with her mouth open.

Her friend was not alone; Hamish stood behind her, smiling politely. They were joined by an older woman who Lily recognized from the pictures in Marlene's wardrobe. Mrs. McKinnon did not look much like her children, aside from her light colored hair. The connection to James Potter was even more apparent in her features, however. She had his hazel eyes and wore similar square glasses. All three of them were dressed perfectly as Muggles. Marlene wore a pleated tartan skirt over white leggings. Her dark brown jacket was zipped all the way up to her chin to keep out the chilly weather, and her blonde hair was pushed back from her face with clips.

"Good morning, Lily," said Mrs. McKinnon, offering her hand in greeting. Lily accepted it numbly. "My name is Cymbelina McKinnon."

"Is anyone home?" Marlene interrupted, peering around her to stare into the house.

The Muggleborn finally found her voice. "Just my mother, and she's asleep. It's good to meet you, Mrs. McKinnon."

"You as well. Marlene has told me all about you."

Lily looked to her friend, who grinned. A thousand questions jumped to her mind, the most prominent of which was to ask the reason for the surprise visit, but she swallowed that in favor of a more polite inquiry. "How did you get here?"

"We Apparated," Marlene replied. "Or rather, Mother Apparated, and we tagged along. There's a stop in the attic of your library, did you know? You gave me your address a few months ago, and I noticed that you live on the same side of the country as my father's cousins. We're headed to their Christmas party, but I wanted to stop by to give you your Christmas present."

With a sinking feeling, Lily realized that she had not gotten Marlene something. "Oh, Marlene, you shouldn't have!"

"Don't be silly," Marlene said. "When you said that you had to cook Christmas dinner, I just knew that we had to help out. Apple is one of the best cooks in the world!"

It was then that Lily noticed Hamish carrying something in an ordinary looking baking dish. He offered it to Lily, who peaked under the lid. It was a traditional Christmas Pudding, something they would have had to skip this year due to the fact that her mother had not been able to make one in advance. She knew that the gratitude must have shown on her face, because Marlene looked beside herself with joy.

"Thank you!" Lily breathed.

She threw her arms around Marlene, who returned the hug with enthusiasm. "I also have a card for your Mother. It's not just from me, though! It's from all the Gryffindor firsties!"

"How…?"

"Mary got everyone to sign it while you were at Slughorn's party. Peter Pettigrew drew the cover; he's actually pretty good. 'The Other James' and William charmed it to move, but I already think that might be wearing off. It's the thought that counts, though. Probably for the best since your family are Muggles."

Lily looked at the card in Marlene's hands. There was a roaring lion on the front of it, with a great big banner that read "Get Well Soon!" at the bottom. Every now and then, the lion would toss its head and roar, but it moved so slowly that it might as well have been yawning. Lily was so touched that she did not know what to say. She took the Christmas Pudding and the card, stammering her gratitude.

"You're very polite," said Mrs. McKinnon. "We were happy to help."

"I'm sorry I can't stay," Marlene said, peering once more around Lily to look inside her Muggle house. "Dad's waiting for us, and Aunt Dora hates it when anyone is late."

"It was very good to see you though," Lily said.

Marlene gave her one more quick hug. "You too! Tell your mother we said hello!"

"I will!"

"Happy Christmas," said Hamish.

Lily watched as the three of them turned and walked up the street. She was so shocked by their presence that she had completely disregarded the comment about an Apparition point in the library. To be honest, she didn't have the faintest idea what that meant, but she was dying to tell Sev about it. Lily waited until the McKinnons turned onto Cherry Street, and then she retreated back inside.

Her mother was awake now; she had pushed herself into a seated position, and the blanket she had been sleeping under pooled around lap. She blinked at Lily in confusion. "I thought I heard voices. Was that Mrs. Hodge again? Tell we don't have anymore sugar. She took the last of it yesterday."

"No, Mother," said Lily, bringing the gifts. "That was my friend Marlene. She and her mother brought over a Christmas present."

"Just now?"

"Yes, look!"

Slowly, Charlotte Evans stood up. She took the card from Lily and opened it with unsteady hands. The young girl peered over her shoulder; all of her Gryffindor classmates had signed it. She could see the signatures of Marlene, Mary, and Nani crowded in one corner. Even James Potter and Sirius Black had signed it, right under Remus Lupin. Lily's mother smiled, her green eyes crinkling at the corners. However, when she saw the Christmas Pudding, she started crying.

Lily put the gifts on the kitchen table and hurried to her mother. "What's wrong?"

"This is...so sweet," she said.

"Oh," said Lily, breathing a sigh of relief. "You're happy. I thought you were sad for a second."

Mother laughed, and she took Lily's head in her hands to kiss her on the forehead. "No, my Flower. I'm very happy that you have such wonderful friends."

* * *

The next day, over Christmas Dinner, Lily's father said grace:

"Thank you, Oh Heavenly Father, for the gifts that you have provided. Thank you for helping Charlotte get through this difficult illness and please continue to watch over her as she finishes treatment. Thank you for watching over Lily this past semester at her new school. We are so grateful that she has found a place where she belongs, at a school with other students just like her. We are so grateful to have a witch in the family, and we know that she will go on to do great things under your care. Please keep us safe over this new year. Amen."

"Amen," said Lily.

"Amen," said Mother.

Petunia said nothing.


End file.
